One of the People
by Bri Thinks So
Summary: The monarchy has been abolished. Eleanor and Liam learn what it's like to live as normal civilians in a new country. The same country that Jasper has started a new career in back in his home state.
1. Welcome to America

**Hi friends! I've been working on a concept for my second story and I've finally put the beginning of it together! Please let me know what you think, and if you like the concept. Happy reading. :]**

* * *

The English monarchy was formally abolished on April 15, 2015.

Following an election held in early April, the people had ruled the current royal family as unfit to rule the country. The most recent King's Cup displayed a showcase giving the citizens of England an implicit insight as to who each member of the family truly was. A series of hidden camera footage exposed the group for who they were: liars, cheaters, murderers, drug addicts, and no doubt hard core partiers.

Their King was nothing more than a self centered narcissist who was still in suspicion of killing his brother; the late King Simon. Truthfully, _no one_ liked Cyrus since the minute he took over the throne.

Their Queen was solely in her position through manipulation and murder thanks to her mother. The Duchess had murdered King Simon's first love in order to get Helena to the throne.

Princess Eleanor, although barely kept as a secret, was a hard partying and out of control young woman who was perceived as a spoiled brat.

Even Liam, the former Prince who many grew fond of, couldn't save his families image. The various clips of footage that had been taken from the palace were irredeemable. After the video was broadcasted during his speech at the Cup, the crowd turned into a riot and rushed the stage. He was lucky to have made it out unharmed.

It was 4 months since the abolishment.

Although their worlds were turned upside down, the royal family was left with a large sum of money enabling them to recover just fine on their own journeys. Helena had worked things out with her former lover, Alistair Lacey, and they resided in a humble condo in Somerset. Cyrus lived in a mansion outside of London with a few butlers, maids, and chefs who kept him company. He made the best of his time left on Earth. His testicular cancer had progressed and spread to other organs in his body. He had an expectation of about 4 months left to live.

The twins decided to leave everything behind in the UK as the former Prince and Princess. They travelled the world on a mission to find their true identities away from the palace. They had a plan to eventually settle down in a new country, presumably America, to live as normal civilians at some point. However they were satisfied sipping cocktails on the Galapagos Islands off the coast of Ecuador for the moment.

James Hill had decided to retire and spend more time with his daughter who was growing too fast for his liking. Rachel, the Queen's former assistant, returned to being a full time dominatrix which she didn't mind so much herself.

And then there was Jasper Frost. No one had heard from him since the night before King's Cup. After Eleanor told him she never wanted to see him again he simply disappeared. There were rumors of sightings of him back in Nevada. If the rumors were true he was now working for the Las Vegas Police Department. However, Liam didn't inform his sister of the gossip knowing her and Jasper's tumultuous past.

Liam, Eleanor, and Helena had relied on Jasper to follow through with his research and expose Ted Pryce as the killer of King Simon at the King's Cup. Liam thoroughly resented Jasper for neglecting the situation and failing all of them. Liam did his best to protect his sister from ever speaking to him again. For the first time in a while Eleanor finally appeared to be happy and free.

* * *

Eleanor took a long chug of her margarita staring into the ocean. She was sitting next to Liam on a hunk of rocks that rested against the shore. They were surrounded by the most bizarre animals either of them had seen. Birds of all colors and reptiles of all sorts.

"Isn't it simply beautiful, Liam? Being held captive in that damn palace we never had the chance to experience this aspect of the world.. to just be free. With no one watching." She picked up a shot glass in her hand full of tequila offering another one to her brother.

"You're right Len. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise the way things turned out. I have _no_ idea what it's like to just be.. normal," Liam replied clinking his glass with hers before chasing it.

"Well this certainly isn't normal, brother. We're sitting next to a bird called a blue footed booby for fucks sake." Eleanor took her shot. "However, I would love nothing more than to just be one of the people.. anonymous."

As time passed Liam and Eleanor decided that they would move to Boulder, Colorado in the US. Eleanor desperately wanted to attend college to experience what most "ordinary" young adults their age did. Colorado University was a prestigious school, yet had the reputation of being one of the top party schools in America. Perfect for herself. Liam was persuaded by his sister to at least give the college thing a try. He also like the idea of participating in something they were so unfamiliar with. They both applied for the fall semester.

* * *

" _The former Prince and Princess of England are living on American soil and have been accepted to Colorado University, Boulder_." Jasper heard chatter as he approached a television being broadcasted in the police station. There was paparazzi footage of Eleanor visibly overjoyed representing a sweatshirt with a buffalo, the school's mascot on it. In another shot Liam hung around her shoulder as they both extended their shirts toward the camera with the symbol of CU on it.

Jasper had to force himself out of pessimistic thoughts. _This is all she ever wanted. She looks happier than I've ever seen her. And she's safe._ He took the remote from his buddies hand and turned the TV off. His colleague's let out a cumulative groan.

"Frost, when are you going to let the girl go already? She looks happy," his coworker Drew pestered him.

"I _have_ let her go. But it will never get any easier seeing her on TV.. I'm calling it a night."

He returned to his truck and turned it on heading back home. Jasper arrived back at his studio apartment with a girl from the night before cooking something in his kitchen. He honestly didn't remember her name.

"Why are you still here? I told you to leave earlier this morning," Jasper sighed throwing his keys onto the kitchen counter. He opened up his refrigerator cracking open a beer.

The petite blonde gave him a dirty look before walking to his couch throwing her jacket and the rest of her clothes on. She left with much greater ease than he had expected.

Jasper collapsed onto the couch after a long day instinctively turning the television on. Breaking news spread across the screen with yet another news channel announcing the arrival of the formal royal twins. He quickly turned the channel onto the football game chucking his remote across the room. He took a long chug from his beer. Seeing her face on the screen rapidly brought back all of the emotions he had worked so hard on erasing from his memory over the last few months.


	2. Control

"Hi- I'm Eleanor." She stumbled into her new dorm room with three large Louis Vuitton suitcases that were not properly stacked on top of one another.

" _Shit_ ," she hissed as the top compartment gave way and spilled all of its contents onto the floor. _I can't even carry my own bloody luggage._

"Do you need help there?" her new roommate giggled approaching the door. Eleanor glanced up to see a young woman, approximately her height, with straight brunette hair and similar bright green eyes.

"I'm Ashley." She was a bit curvier than herself and had a _much_ different sense of fashion and makeup style.. Eleanor viewed her as more 'American'.

She gazed around at her new living situation. The room was smaller than her old bathroom back at the palace. Two bunk beds resided on each side. The colors of the walls were bland and boring. One single desk was propped up in the middle of the room under the unimpressively sized window.

It was clear that Ashley had already begun 'decorating' her side of the room. There was a lot of pink. A few pictures of her and her family were hung on the wall. A couple of shots of her and another guy. And then there was the poster of Harry from _One Direction_.

"I know it's childish, but I am borderline _obsessed_ with him," Ashley's cheeks flushed obviously responding to the horrified expression on Eleanor's face.

"Those bastards are famous in the states too?" She involuntarily rolled her eyes.

"Cool accent. Where are you from?"

Eleanor could tell that Ashley didn't recognize who she was. It was refreshing. She could roll with this. She claimed that she and her twin had recently moved from Somerset. They had lived with their grandma prior to attending college. As for the lavish luggage and clothing, Eleanor would have to improvise with these explanations.

Although her roommate was literally the polar opposite of herself, Ashley seemed to have a good heart and stable head on her shoulders. Eleanor could put up with the _One Direction_ /pinkbullshit if it meant gaining a valuable friendship in the end. She never had that.

Liam received a text to meet his sister in the school's courtyard to grab lunch. He brought her up to speed with his experience thus far.

He had moved into his dormitory earlier this afternoon. His roommate was a self proclaimed nerd from Utah who was into World of Warcraft and other computer games. Liam wasn't as lucky with his new roommate, Steve, instantly recognized the former Prince. Steve promised to 'play it cool' and keep it a secret between them. Liam wasn't confident that Steve could 'keep it cool' in any form.

"What do you think of this, brother?" Eleanor slammed a pamphlet on the table next to her salad. He picked it up and read it as she closely watched him.

"Join a fraternity?" Liam looked at as sister as though she _had_ to be kidding.

"You said you would give it the ol' college try. Meet new friends, sleep with overly intoxicated women, and throw the greatest ragers in town." Eleanor's eyes lit up taking another bite of her salad.

Liam rolled his eyes. "And you?"

"I'll look into a sorority, why not? Don't I look like the poster girl for kappa kappa 'whatever the fuck'?" she smirked quoting with her fingers.

He let out a sigh covering his face with his hands. His twin's imagination had run wild since _that_ day. She was clearly trying to be someone she wasn't, but he wasn't going to stop her. He was going to let her truly find herself in the new 'world' on her own.

"Plus, you _have_ to get over that Willow chick at some point.. this will help." Eleanor urged.

"Are you sure you aren't just projecting, Len?" Liam instantly regretted what he had said. Even hinting at the topic made her look extremely hurt. Her mood completely plummeted. They hadn't discussed _him_ since the night he disappeared.

* * *

Jasper watched Ted Pryce stab King Simon over and over again as the footage replayed itself. He wasn't able to sleep the night before. He tightly gripped the handle of his coffee. No matter how many times he obsessively watched the video he wasn't content.

"Frost," a colleague behind him made him jump. Jasper quickly shut his laptop spinning around in his chair. His coworker Doug dropped a stack of papers on his desk. "I've got some paperwork for ya.. have fun."

Doug walked away as Jasper slowly exhaled his breath. _That was close._ He reopened his laptop resuming his fixation. His eyes scanned back and forth across the screen. He hadn't felt this haunting addiction in months. He forgot how exhilarating it felt.

Jasper Frost single handedly set the English monarchy up for abolishment. A few months prior he had more power in his hands than any man should ever have. He held the footage that spoke the truth of a nation's murderer. The murderer of their beloved King. Jasper had the opportunity to help expose Pryce for who he was.. But then that would be all too easy.

 **One Week Later**

Liam was abruptly ripped from the top bunk of his bed. It was the middle of the night and the room was incredibly dark. About four guys struggled to keep him in place as they carried him out of his dorm.

"Put me down!" Liam hollered trying to break free of their grasp.

"Hello?" he heard Steve's dorky voice squeak as he sat up in his bed putting a light on. Liam didn't get the chance to see the men that were grabbing him before someone bagged him over the head with what felt like a pillow case.

Liam was thrown into the back of a van. The car turned on and drove off before he was able to take the sack off of his head. He viciously ripped it off looking around the trunk nearly terrified. He was greeted to about 10 other guys his age also in their pajamas looking confused and scared.

"Pledges!" There was only dim lighting, but Liam could make out a bigger dude with large muscles and short spiky hair.

"Welcome to the Kappa Sigma initiation. Tonight you will prove whether you can be one of _us,_ or if you are just simply one of _them_."

Liam couldn't hold back an eye roll and almost let out a laugh but held it back. _Stupid Americans. This is what they consider fun? Why did I listen to Eleanor? That never goes well.._

The van pulled over to what was presumably the fraternity's house. The captives were lead into the house as the members tried to intimidate them. Liam simply _wasn't_ having it.

"What's wrong? Is the Prince not getting his way for once?" the large man from earlier got in his face.

 _Here we go.._

Liam didn't make eye contact. He wasn't going to give this gigantic douche bag the time of day. He didn't _need_ to be in this fraternity. Frankly, he hadn't signed up for this treatment and certainly didn't want to be a member of some club that kidnapped each other in the middle of the night.

"Hell week begins now," another moderately sized bro interjected. "We will see how long you pussys last during tonight's _Beer Battle of Shame."_ The emphasis in the bro's voice made Liam want to chuckle again. "Especially _you_ , your highness."

He looked across the room. Three large ping pong tables were set up covered from corner to corner in red cups. There were kegs of beer everywhere he looked. Liam decided he would not let this challenge down. He was going to show these thickheaded frat boys how _the Prince_ could keep up with the rest of these bloody American's.

 _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Liam woke up the next day to pounding on his door.

"It's the _first_ bloody week of class you little shit," he heard his sister hiss at him. Eleanor ripped the covers off of his head and slammed him with one of the pillows from his bed.

Liam struggled to sit up. His head was _pounding_. He glimpsed at the alarm clock next to his bed that read 1:04 P.M. He instantly fell back onto his pillow and threw the cover back over his head.

"Oh no you _don't!_ " Eleanor shouted ripping them back off of him. "Why the hell are you so hung over? On a school night? And furthermore, why the _fuck_ am _I_ the one having to say this to _you_? It should be the other way around goddamnit!"

"Len, shut the hell up. You have no idea what I went through last night. I was kidnapped by a bunch of douche bag bros and was escorted to the fraternity house for the first night of 'hell week'."

"No.. _way,_ " Eleanor's tone completely changed as she jumped up on the end of his bed. "That's bloody brilliant. How did you like it?"

"Honestly hated it at first.. and was taunted quite a bit. But I showed those American's who was boss and you are now looking at the newest member of Kappa Sigma." Liam stuck his tongue out at his sister puffing his chest up.

"How's that possible, doesn't it take the remainder of the hell _week_ to see if you are worthy?"

"Like I said. I showed them who was boss. They love me."

"Okay, now your arrogance is getting bothersome. But I'm really happy for you. See, I knew you would like it!"

* * *

A couple more weeks passed. Eleanor was accepted into a sorority, Pi Phi, which seemed to be the right fit for her. It mostly consisted of hard partying girls from the West Coast. They also had a particular liking for ecstasy and cocaine. Right up her alley.

CU Boulder was a great experience so far for the twins. They were able to meet a variety of different personalities and let loose of their 'proper and eloquent' persona they had to fake for so many years. They were both surprisingly doing great in their classes as well. It was interesting to learn more about American culture.. and to simply gain over all knowledge.

Next weekend was Halloween. It was also Liam's fraternity formal. It would be held in Las Vegas. Liam had already chosen a date. Aspen, a girl that he had been casually seeing in Eleanor's sorority. Ironically his fraternity and her sorority frequently partied together which was another perk.

One of Liam's fraternity brothers that he really got along with, Kaleb, had been pursuing his sister for quite some time. Kaleb had shaggy platinum blonde hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. He was a total 'surfer dude' from California. Although he was absolutely not her type, Eleanor found his extremely laid back personality charming. Plus, he was pretty easy on the eyes himself. After showing up to her dorm room with a bouquet of roses, it was hard to resist his offer to go to the formal with him.

It turned out that Ashley's boyfriend, the guy in her pictures, had also joined Kappa Sigma. Eleanor was extremely happy to know that she would have her new friend by her side during the Halloween weekend/formal in Vegas. She knew deep down she would need the extra support. There was a strong possibility that _he_ ran back to his home town after vanishing.

* * *

Jasper spent the night back at his condo scrolling through other footage that he had secretly stashed from the palace. He watched Eleanor walk along the halls, with him usually close behind her to some degree. It was 3 A.M. and he was as far back as the first few weeks as her security detail. A lot of footage of him entering her room fully clothed and hours later leaving the room with his suit jacket off and his dress shirt disheveled. His tie hung loose from his neck.

Jasper always had a thirst to control the Princess. Ever since the day he met her he wanted to discipline her. He initially controlled her body through blackmail, and made her submit to sex whenever he pleased. But then as his foolish _emotions_ got in the way he began to lose authority over her.

He started his job in England two years ago in a major con to steal the royal diamond with his partner Samantha. But that failed once his feelings got in the way. Once he lost control over his emotions, he lost control of his plan, and most importantly lost control over the Princess.

After being exposed for who he truly was, Jasper tried everything in his power to win her back. He was on a mission to avenge her father's murder. He stayed up on many sleepless occasions mindlessly scrolling through surveillance footage to find _any_ minuscule amount of evidence. And then he found it. The camera that had captured Ted Pryce carelessly stabbing the King in the middle of the street.

The royal family had a plan with Jasper to take the footage to the King's Cup and broadcast it, exposing Pryce as the killer. However, things didn't go exactly his way on the eve of the King's Cup. Eleanor told Jasper that she never wanted to see him again after the events that would follow the next day. He never usually listened to her. But this time was different.

Jasper could see it in her eyes that she truly wanted him gone. She _never_ wanted to see him again, no matter how many nights he laid awake thinking of ways to make everything up to her. No matter how much time he had invested into putting her family at peace with the murder. Knowing she had him by the balls, Eleanor repetitively abused her powers. She called him a 'jealous ex-bodyguard' and treated him as though he was the scum of the Earth for as long as he could remember. And this finally was the _straw that broke the camel's back._ She asked of him to leave.. for _good._

So, fine. She wanted him gone. But that didn't mean that Jasper would leave so delicately. He packed his bags the minute he returned to his room that night. He safely tucked away the tape to leave with him. If he could have one last shot at redeeming himself from the woman who ripped his heart of his chest, he would take it.

He took the next flight back to the states and didn't show up at the King's Cup the following day. Eleanor was left without proof. She was faced with the embarrassment of her family's hidden camera footage. And she was left without her bodyguard to protect her as he _always_ had..

The monarchy was abolished and Jasper was back in control again.


	3. Halloween

Eleanor over packed her luggage as usual. Clothes and accessories oozed out of the sides trying to zip it up. She sits on top of the baggage in hopes of smashing the contents. It doesn't work. Their flight leaves in two hours for Las Vegas.

Ashley looks on slightly amused as her roommate struggles. It hadn't fully hit her yet that she was rooming with the former Princess of England. Even though she was an American, the country was still in tune with who the royal family is.. or was. But she didn't want to make Eleanor feel uncomfortable.

Sitting down next to Ashley, Eleanor looks around the plane in disgust. The chairs in front of her are too close to her legs. She's claustrophobic. A baby screams a few rows back and the seats are stained with God knows what.

She puts on her headphones to zone out her surroundings. It would be a 3 hour flight to Nevada. Once the stewardess passes, Eleanor asks for a bloody mary with an extra shot on the side. Ashley timidly requests a sprite.

Finally acquiring a slight buzz, Eleanor feels like she has a chance at getting through this miserable flight.

Liam sits a couple rows in front of her. He seems content as his frat brothers cheer each other on chugging the mini shots as fast as they could. She was slightly embarrassed to be related to him at the moment. This fraternity thing was really getting to his head.

* * *

They arrive in their room at the MGM Grand. She calls the shots on which bed is hers. Ashley quickly obliges and plops down on the other.

It was the best feeling Eleanor had had in a long time. Clean linen and a spotless room held up through maintenance by the maids. Their room had a huge window which gave the perfect view over the Las Vegas strip. This is the treatment the former Princess was used to.

Eleanor gazes out the window longer than she had anticipated. Her eyes fixate on the glimmering lights of the city. As much as she wanted to ignore it, he was out there somewhere, and she was too close for comfort.

* * *

Jasper drives in the passenger seat of his partner's car. They had been aimlessly traveling throughout the city the whole day. Their usual suspects were the drunk and disorderly. Whenever he needed to use his cuffs he would most likely be dealing with someone who drank too much at the casinos or some random prostitute on the corner of a street. Nothing ever too extreme.

It wasn't enough. It never reached the level of thrill that he once had. Being the bodyguard of a Prince and Princess was more up his alley. This was all too boring.

Ever since he was notified that they were in _his_ country, Jasper simply couldn't get his old life out of his mind.

* * *

The alarm clock screeched.

"Happy Halloween! What costume did you decide on?" Ashley asks stretching her arms and yawning as she taps the alarm off.

Eleanor rolled on her stomach throwing a pillow over her head. It was too damn early. Especially on 'vacation'.

"A nurse. You American's seem to make anything into a sexy costume. A sexy nurse, sexy teacher, a sexy Ninja Turtle for fucks sake," she grunts from beneath the pillow.

Ashley giggles. "Yup."

"And what will you be?"

"A Princess."

Eleanor instinctively raises her head rubbing her face.

"A sexy one, of course," her roommate adds watching Eleanor's reaction.

Meeting up with Ashley's boyfriend and the rest of his fraternity, Eleanor ran into Liam. He was already holding a "Fat Tuesday" drink which was a long see through cup that held a concoction of different alcohols. Eleanor insisted they go find one for herself immediately. It may be 10 in the morning, but it was Vegas. The twins had never been here before and they wanted to do it right.

Adding two extra shots of tequila, she retrieves her gloriously tall drink and takes a huge sip. She was ready to start the day.

The group made their way through various casinos taking in the sights. Each one reeked of cigarettes and was extremely cold in contrast to the outdoor heat. Being able to smoke inside was nothing short of brilliant to Eleanor. She bought a pack and smoked as they continued to walk down the strip.

The lights and colorful signs flashing all around them were quite a sight to take in. There wasn't a place quite like this back in England.

"Sup?" Kaleb slowly emerges his way to her through the group as they walk down the sidewalk.

"Kaleb," she acknowledges adjusting her over sized black sunglasses on her nose. Her other hand holding the drink and a lit cigarette in it. She was wearing nothing but black short shorts, a black bikini top, a black baseball cap, and sandals. It was hotter than hell, and Eleanor had absolutely no problem dressing in close to nothing.

"Are you excited for tonight?" he asks putting his hand on the small of her back. She instinctually jolts her body from his hand. She didn't know exactly why, but it felt taboo.

"And what exactly are we doing tonight, Mr. Kawabungga?" Eleanor coolly takes a hit of her cigarette.

"We're dressing up, getting fucked up, and most likely losing a good amount of our money gambling." His stoner Californian accent amused her. She didn't mean to stereotype the state, but it was humorous hearing his long strung out sentences annunciating ever word.

"Sounds like fun to me."

After lunch they head back to the hotel to start getting ready for the nights events. Eleanor took a shower and straightened her hair.

Slipping into the skin tight nurse costume she takes a look in the mirror. She thinks she looks absolutely ridiculous. She was going to need a bit more inspiration to pull this number off. She takes a shot.

The white dress cinches at her waist and has a deep v to expose what little cleavage she has. The outfit is lined with red and came with knee length white fish net stockings and a tiny hat to clip into her hair. The dress barely covered her ass. She slips on some red Christian Louboutin's and applies a dark smoky eye with apple red lipstick.

Ashley was in the process of putting her outfit on which naturally made Eleanor's stomach churn. _Why did she have to choose a bloody princess of all god forsaken things?_

She emerges from the bathroom in a short ruffled pink dress. It was strapless and cinched at her waist. She was wearing knee length white stockings, long white opera gloves, and pink pumps. An obnoxiously sized yellow 'crown' rested on her head.

"Do you like it? I'm Princess Peach.. Jake is being Mario."

"Yeah, you look great," Eleanor forces a half smile. At least there was a reasoning behind her costume. She and her boyfriend were wearing a couple's costume. _How sweet._

* * *

It was Halloween night. Jasper was told that this was one of the most 'action packed' nights of the year. He and his partner had been instructed to look over the strip, and watch out for their usual suspects: shitfaced tourists, drug dealers, and prostitutes. Except it was hard to single out the prostitutes with the standard of women's Halloween costumes these days.

"You ready for this Frost?" his partner Drew asks sounding almost too excited.

"I think I'll be able to handle it, Kaplan," Jasper responds letting out a sigh and rubbing his eyes.

* * *

The girls make their way into one of the guy's room where they were told there would be a pregame. They walk into the room to everyone playing quarters, but with shots.

Eleanor takes a seat next to Liam and Aspen. Liam was wearing the classic 'scream' outfit with that unpleasant mask and a black cape covering the rest of his body. Aspen was dressed in a sexy fire fighter outfit.

Liam was still drunk from the day earlier, yet his brother's egged him on to keep taking shots. After taking at least another 7 shots herself, Eleanor was on the verge of being wasted.

"Here take this," Liam hands a hardback book over to his sister holding thin lines of white powder.

"Very _nice_ brother," she grins before accepting his offer. After snorting a few lines, she was ready more than ever for their night out on the town.

Kaleb comes across the room and instantly bursts into laughter as he looked at Eleanor.

" _Nooo_ way," he says with his thickest Cali accent possible. He was wearing blue scrubs and a stethoscope hung around his neck. They had unintentionally dressed up in 'couples costume'. Eleanor laughed until she was red in the face. He certainly did amuse her, even when he didn't intend to. She took his hand leading him out of the room behind the rest of the group.

Eleanor prances around the sidewalk dancing and flailing her arms around. She was having the time of her life with her new friends... and she was pleasantly coked out.

She and Aspen link arms as they started skipping together. Holding another enormous drink from Fat Tuesday, they challenged each other on who could drink it faster. Eleanor beats her by a long shot but was stricken with a horrible brain freeze. She sits on the curb giggling with her hands gripped on her forehead. Aspen cracks up crouching down next to her.

"Get up you two," Liam pulls them both up by the arms. "Cops don't like to see drunk girls sitting around on the streets."

"Lighten up you little bugger," Eleanor smirks pulling his mask forward so it snaps him back in the face.

* * *

Jasper and Drew sit side by side in their car in front of the New York, New York casino. Although it was only 10 p.m., it was surely far from being an 'action packed' night. Jasper feels like he's going to fall asleep zoning in and out.

"Check out this group," Drew chuckles pointing out a group of kids about a quarter of a mile away.

Jasper re-opens his eyes gazing out the window at the group of rowdy college kids. He feels his heart drop as his eyes fixate on a girl with long dark hair in a nurse outfit. It looks _just_ like her. _I'm more exhausted than I thought I was._

He squints his eyes leaning forward in his seat. She's skipping around arm in arm with a tan guy dressed in a doctor's costume. _It couldn't be her. She's in Colorado_. _There's no chance_. But that didn't stop him from making sure.

"I'm going to check these kids out, they seem pretty suspect," Jasper makes a lame excuse as he rapidly opens the door. Drew watches his partner walk to the other side of the sidewalk waiting for them to pass.

Eleanor holds onto Kaleb's arm to keep her balance. She's absolutely wasted out of her mind. Her vision is blurry. She's on the verge of blacking out.

Everything is going in slow motion.

They pass a cop car and a man to their left dressed in uniform. The crowd falls silent knowing that they are in the presence of the police. Liam quickly puts his mask on and looks at the ground. With the amount of cocaine that he was holding underneath his costume, he would be locked up in a Nevada jail for months.

"Why'd you all _bloody_ stop singing?" Eleanor's voice hoarsely shouts over the group. Kaleb tightens his grip onto her arm trying to signal to her to act normal.. or at least more sober.

Jasper doesn't allow it to register in his mind. Even the thick British accent and bossy attitude that simply gave away her identity wasn't enough. It wasn't _possible._

Eleanor bites her lip as she carelessly takes the portable radio from Jasper's shirt and pushes it against her mouth. "Nice costume, sexy." She winks at him before effortlessly docking it back into place. She didn't make eye contact with him. It was obvious that she was plastered.

"Len!" someone hisses in the crowd as Jasper's breath shortens.

Everything was happening too fast. But he finally lets himself recognize her.

The vibrant emerald color sparkled against the contrast of her blood shot eyes. The eyes he used to stare into thinking she was the _only_ one for him. The thin long black hair he would pull on when he fucked her. Her slender body that he had caressed every single inch of.

Her seductive gaze that left him powerless. Her cold demeanor. Her daunting temperament that took his masculinity from him. Her harsh words that once ripped his heart out of his chest.

She was standing right there.. right before him.

They separated over 6 months ago on the other side of the planet and here they stood right in front of each other.

And she had no idea.


	4. What Happens in Vegas

**Thanks for all of the support on the new story thus far my love bugs! Keep leaving your feedback as I take everyone's** **comments into account and try to integrate most ideas into the story. Things are just heating up, here we go! Happy reading. :]**

* * *

It feels like a screwdriver is drilling into the side of her head. Eleanor runs to the bathroom and throws up all of the contents in her stomach.

"Are you okay Len?" she hears Ashley's raspy voice speak.

"Clearly not," she snaps.

She walks out of the bathroom after washing her face. This was by far the most monstrous hangover she had ever experienced.

"The last thing I remember is challenging Aspen to drink our.." Eleanor stops talking as a wave of nausea hits. "..Never mind."

She had the strangest dream the night before. It was pretty straightforward. She was walking down the street before running into _him._ He didn't say a word to her. He just looked at her in dismay. But it wasn't the first dream she had about the Jasper. In fact she had several a week. But this one felt so _real_.

"We were all pretty drunk. But I can't believe you got away with taking the radio off of a policeman's uniform speaking into it and calling him sexy! You're my hero," Ashley giggled. "But he _was_ pretty sexy, I have to admit."

Eleanor's eyes widened. _No. Nope. Not possible._ She quickly ran back into the bathroom throwing up again.

* * *

Jasper didn't sleep last night. Finally forcing himself out of bed at noon, he makes himself breakfast. He calls out from work. Even though he didn't have the flu, seeing her the night before made him absolutely sick to his stomach. He wasn't mentally fit to be on duty today.

He hadn't been this angry and confused in months. He had recently gained the ability to numb his emotions entirely. Just as he used to back in the days of being a conman. Sometimes he missed that lifestyle. Nothing could stop him or get in his way.. except for _her_ of course.

 _What would have happened if she wasn't too wasted out of her mind to recognize me?_

 _How would she have reacted?_

 _Where was Liam?_

 _Who was the guy she was hanging on?.. Why the fuck do I care?_

Even though it was early afternoon, Jasper cracked open one of his finest bottles of whiskey and poured himself a glass.. The only way to numb himself when he didn't have the ability to do so naturally.

* * *

Tonight was the formal. Eleanor couldn't be more disinterested. Not only did she feel like death, but she felt a severe sense of anxiety that she couldn't shake.

She decides to go lay by the pool. The sunlight would naturally make her feel better and God knows she could use a tan. She lounges by the pool in a black string bikini with skulls imprinted on the top. Her usual oversized round black sunglasses rest on her nose.

Texting Aspen to meet her, she orders both of them a margarita. There was simply no cure to a hangover quite like a little hair of the dog.

Aspen is just as hung over as she is. However her platinum blonde hair is in perfect shape and she looks beautifully rested. Liam definitely knew how to pick them right. She's wearing brown Ray Ban's and a bright yellow string bikini.

Eleanor takes a shot of their legs, margaritas in hand, with the glistening pool in the background on Instagram.

 _'It was a long night. #HalloweenHangover #MGM #PoolsidewithMyBitch Aspenator'_

* * *

A couple hours pass and he has already gone through half of the bottle. It was his expensive 'emergency' bottle of bourbon that was to be used only in dire situations.

Jasper lies on his back on the couch in the living room. The football game is more unappealing than ever. Going to the gym was out of the question given the heavy buzz he had going.

He pulls his phone out. His fingers move faster than his brain. As if it was second nature, he types in Eleanor's Instagram profile. Luckily for him it wasn't private. Ju _st 'scrolling through'_ he drunkenly convinces himself. And then he saw it. Her most recent post. She was staying at the MGM Grand.

Jasper sits up and lets out a huge grunt before chucking his cell phone across the room against a wall. He absolutely resented seeing her. Having her be this close to him. _How dare she?_

 _How dare she come to my country, my state?_

And if he was being truly honest with himself, _how dare she spin me back into her web so quickly_?

He grudgingly pulls his laptop on the table in front of him and Google's _everything_ about her whereabouts. Perhaps if he was sober he would have had a slight chance at preventing doing the very actions that would hurt him.. but there was no stopping him.

Jasper learns that she has joined a sorority, and Liam in a fraternity. There were several paparazzi shots of them partying and one of Eleanor flashing the camera with her tits blurred out. _Classic Eleanor._

The formal for the fraternity was tonight being held at the MGM. He frantically searches to find who was taking her.. presumably the guy dressed in the lazy doctor's costume last night. He couldn't find any information on the dude.

Another wave of anger hit as he snapped back to reality realizing what he was doing.

 _I need to put the bourbon down._

* * *

"I don't know how I'm going to get through this bloody formal tonight." Eleanor shields her eyes from the sun looking over at Aspen.

"I know just the thing to perk us up." Aspen takes a quick look around before taking out a small baggy full of blue ecstasy pills. Eleanor's eyes lit up underneath her glasses.

The clock reads 5:15 P.M. Eleanor and Ashley were both back in their rooms getting ready.

Eleanor pulls out her royal blue gown that was slim fitting and tied around the back of her neck. It was one of her favorite dresses.. when she forced herself to wear something other than black.

She curls her hair and applies light brown eye shadow with heavy eyeliner. She decided to avoid wearing lipstick for the night.. she wasn't the biggest fan of it and she already wore it last night for her costume.

Eleanor gazes at herself in the mirror. She knows she looks damn _sexy_. The gown perfectly accents every angle of her body.

 _Kaleb definitely isn't ready for this_.

Kaleb is a great guy. She would be lying if she didn't say that she had a crush on him.. and a big one if that. But she hadn't had sex with anyone since Jasper left. Her promiscuous ways were a thing of the past once she met him 2 years ago.

"Ready?" Ashley chirps turning around from the mirror. She's wearing a predictable pink gown with ruffles along the skirt. She simply looked like a more appropriate version of herself from last night.

They made their way back into the same 'pregame room' as they had yesterday. Handles of tequila and vodka are everywhere. Music is blasting. People are doing lines of blow almost everywhere she looked.

 _Looks like it's going to be a fun night._

"Whoa Len," Kaleb instantly greets her at the door with a rose in his hand.

Ashley goes to find her boyfriend.

"You look _so_ hot."

Eleanor hadn't been called 'hot' in years.. but it was Kaleb. He was one of a kind.

She smiled accepting his flower. It was a sweet gesture.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a jacket that was a size too large. His long side bangs had been tamed to the side with light gel. He did look handsome..

But she didn't feel that inner fire looking at him. She hadn't felt that in about 6 months.

* * *

Jasper showers and brushes his teeth. He sloppily puts on a pair of jeans and a black hoodie. Not doing anything with his hair, he throws on a black beanie. This was going to be his incognito look for the night.

Before he leaves his place he grabs the bottle of whiskey. No chance in hell he would be leaving that behind for this occasion.

Hopping into his truck he puts the keys in the ignition. He knew in his right mind that he was in no position to be driving _._

But he was on a mission, and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

Popping a blue pill in her mouth, Eleanor washed it down with a shot of tequila. A couple of lines, and she was prepared to go.

The formal was held downstairs in the MGM ballroom. It's already flooded with Kappa Sigma's and their dates. Kaleb holds onto her hand tight leading her through the crowd. The music is erupting from the speakers. She can feel the bass rumbling throughout her chest. The ecstasy had definitely started to kick in.

Jasper waits outside of the MGM in his truck taking a long pull from the bottle. He wipes his mouth off. He has no idea why he's here. What he's going to do when he sees her. _If_ he sees her. Going back and forth in his mind he finally swings the door open and slams it behind him. He nonchalantly puts his hands in his pockets entering the hotel.

Eleanor is having a fabulous time dancing to the music and twirling around in her stunning dress. She _knows_ she's the center of attention and she absorbs every second of it. Aspen grabs onto both of her hands and turns around as she starts grinding on her.

Every touch, sound, and sensation feels fucking amazing.

They continue to dance and flirt, laughing together.. and rolling _hard_ on ecstasy.

* * *

He peers into the ballroom. He has his hoodie pulled over his head with the on beanie underneath. Being an officer, he was trained to look out for shady people like himself in this moment. So he takes a quick glance around the entrance before casually walking into the dark room.

Lights and lasers are flashing everywhere. It's hard to see. He quickly dodges two rowdy dudes running past him with squirt guns in hand.

And then he sees her.

A hot blonde is seductively dancing up against her as they move to the beat together. They're both giggling hysterically with Eleanor's hands on her hips.

Eleanor looks the most beautiful and joyous he had _ever_ seen her. Her dress, her hair, her smile..

"Tequila shots!" the same guys shout as they disperse tequila from two squirt guns in both of their mouths. Aspen turns around and grabs onto her face and starts making out with her. The guys go wild. Especially the blonde haired punk he saw with her last night.

Jasper feels his knuckles tighten making fists with both of his hands.

And then Liam appears. He throws his arms around both of the girls gradually separating them.

The color drains from Jasper's face and he quickly sobers up. He could _not_ let Liam see him. Not now. It would not only expose that Jasper was following her and had recently been tracking her every move.. but it would most likely turn into a full out brawl between the two of them if they came face to face. He _knew_ that Liam hated him.. and understandably so.

 _I've got to get out of here._

He stealthily jogs through one of the exits which led to an alley. Sliding down the wall to sit on the ground, he retrieves the flask out of his sweatshirt.

 _What the fuck was I thinking?_

* * *

"I think I'll take it from here," Liam shouts over the music with a sly smile. He was visibly uncomfortable watching his date make out with his sister. A little _too_ weird for him.

"Okay, bye babe!" Eleanor teases pecking Aspen on the lips once more.

The lasers and flashing lights simmer down. The DJ instructs each Kappa Sigma to find their date. It was time for the slow dance. Eleanor feels her heart fall into her stomach. It was _that_ time.

Kaleb drunkenly walks up to her extending his hand.

"My lady," he slurs making her smirk. The gel didn't hold his thick hair very long which had fallen back into place across his forehead.

He places his hands on her hips and her arms around his shoulders. At first she avoids eye contact, but she eventually looks up at him. Glancing into his eyes, Eleanor forces a lame smile.

She had an inner conflict taking place that was going to drive her insane. Kaleb is attractive, he's unintentionally humorous, and no doubt naturally charming. Truthfully, she should have _at least_ made out with him weeks ago.

But every time she looked into another man's eyes.. especially while slow dancing, all she could imagine was _his_ piercing blue eyes staring back at her. His perfectly defined eyebrows, and that _annoying_ smirk that made her knees weak.

It was as if she was blind to the opposite sex ever since Jasper disappeared. Incapable to move on. But what was she holding onto? _He's gone for fucks sake_. He took her bluff and left her to the wolves.

As they continue to sway back and forth, images of her mother's masquerade ball a couple years back flash through her mind. How sexy Jasper looked even with a silly mask on. His radiant blue eyes sparkling through it piercing into her soul.

It was the same night she led him into the tunnels and ripped his mask off passionately kissing him. She told Jasper that she wanted him 'inside me, right here, right now'. But he stealthily replied 'You don't control this. I do' before walking away from her. His response absolutely stunned her at the time. And it still did to this day. That moment was forever burned into her memory.

Kaleb's eyebrows furrow examining her face. He could tell she had a lot on her mind.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry." Eleanor stops dancing backing away from his grip. "I'm starting to come down pretty hard. I'm going to go get some fresh air and have a cigarette."

After telling him that she would only be a minute, she rapidly makes her way through an exit.

Feeling the cool air on her face, she buries her face in her hands trying to steady her breathing. She perches her back up against the wall lighting a cigarette.

She stands in an alley in the back of the hotel staring up at the stars. They weren't clearly visible due to the city lights.

Inhaling a huge puff Eleanor turns her head to the right exhaling the smoke. Through the cloud of smoke she sees someone rapidly approaching her. She fans the smoke with her hand.

The man's wearing a black beanie, sweatshirt, and has an approximate 6'1 frame. He has brown hair and..

Her mouth goes dry and she can feel her heart rate pulsate throughout her entire body. _No. It can't be._ She must have been rolling even harder than she thought. Now she was straight up fucking hallucinating.

"So you finally recognize me," Jasper speaks.

Eleanor's cigarette falls from her fingers to the ground.

"I-I don't know what you're talking-"

"Last night. That wasn't a costume, that was my uniform." Jasper's expression was stern. He looks _pissed_.

The memories flood back to her. It really wasn't a dream. _Holy shit._

"How are you here- how, what.." Eleanor couldn't spit the words out.

"What're _you_ doing here?" he presses.

She could hear the slur in his voice. His breath smells of whiskey as he inches his face closer to hers.

"I- I could ask you the same." She simply could not tame the stutter in her speech at the moment.

"If you don't remember, this is _my_ hometown. This is _my_ state. This is _my_ goddamn country!" he shouts slamming his fist against the wall inches from her face.

Eleanor jolts as her eyes widen. She protectively crosses her arms over herself.

"Well I _certainly_ didn't expect to run into you Jasper, what the hell do you want from me?" she hisses.

He puts his face even closer.

"I want every single thing that you took away from me." His voice is shaky. "I want my life back.. I just-"

He furiously rubs his face with his hands trying to put his thoughts together.

Placing his hands on her hips she avoids eye contact and looks to the ground. They stood there for a moment in silence.

There was so much she wanted to say to him, yet after so many months she had lost the words. And apparently so had he.

She felt his lips graze her neck. She didn't move. His touch paralyzed her.

Finally finding the strength, she places her hands on his shoulders and shoves him off of her.

"Who do you think you are? You abandoned me and my family when we all needed you most!" Eleanor shouts as her voice cracks.

"You told me to leave. So I left. I've had enough of your abuse," he growls pointing his finger in her face.

"Then why are you _here_ , Jasper, stalking me once again?! Just fuck off already!"

Eleanor turns around throwing her hand up at him.

But she didn't want him to move _one inch_.

In fact, all she wanted was to rip his clothes off. Seeing him put her in a hormonal frenzy. He looked even sexier than she remembered him which she didn't think was possible.

She longed for his touch. Everywhere. She wanted him. Now.

Jasper grabs onto her arm spinning her back around. He has half of a smirk on his face. He lifts her chin up so she's forced to look into his eyes.

"You want to know why I'm here? Because I'm fucking addicted to you, Eleanor. And I _hate_ you _so goddamn_ much for that," he whispers through clenched teeth.

The passionate look of lust in his eyes was undeniable. And yet, he looked like he wanted to tear her head off. The man was unreadable per usual.

Within seconds his mouth is on hers forcefully pushing her back up against the wall. She doesn't fight back. Their tongues intertwine as he tightly grabs a chunk of her hair pulling her head back. He bites and sucks on the side of her neck as if he's purposefully trying to mark her. The sensation of his tongue against her bare skin is unbelievable.

Eleanor lightly pushes him off. They're both breathing heavily. She stares at his face searching for answers. Anything.

"My apartment," he demands placing both hands underneath her bottom pressing her lower body up against his groin. She feels his thick erection pushed up against her making her tingle. He pulls his car keys out of his pocket.

Eleanor looks over to the entrance back to the hotel. She can hear the music still booming. The thought of bailing on Kaleb makes her extremely guilty. He didn't deserve that. And what would _Liam_ think if he knew what she was doing?

And most importantly.. the feeling of hatred for Jasper was mutual. After the multiple ways he deceived her once he was assigned as her security detail years ago. After what he did to her family. It was all unforgivable.

Yet another feeling that was reciprocated was her pure addiction to him. He gave her more of a rush than cocaine, ecstasy, weed, alcohol, or all of it wrapped together.

Jasper Frost was the most toxic drug that Eleanor had ever experienced. And man, was it hard to kick.

She grabs onto his hand pulling her long dress up as they dash to his truck, making sure no one sees them.

They don't say a word on the drive there.

Entering his condo Jasper instantly slips off her gown leaving her in light blue lingerie and black pumps. He picks her up underneath her legs and shoulders throwing her onto his bed. Before she even has the chance he rips his sweatshirt and beanie off.

Jasper deeply kisses her as he undoes his jeans. He was moving so quick it was hard to keep up with him. Taking her bra off he sucks on her breasts and trails his tongue down her stomach.

Without getting her panties fully off her legs, she lets out a cry as he aggressively thrusts into her.

It had been _six months_ since she had him inside of her. Or any man for that matter.

His headboard forcefully slams up against the wall reflecting the intensity of his motions.

"Jasper.. slow down.." Eleanor tries to catch her breath. She was in more pain than pleasure at the moment. He doesn't listen.

Luckily for her, her body eventually responds to his, letting him glide in and out with ease. It didn't hurt nearly as much.

It actually felt fucking amazing.

He threw her on top of him guiding her with his hips. This position was particularly deep and she could feel every inch of him. She grasped onto his chest for stability.

Apparently, he had been working out. Jasper had newly defined pecks and a visible six pack.

Her senses are still heightened. She presses her chest up against his kissing him again. His damp skin is incredibly soft and warm.

Suddenly, he digs his nails into her back sliding them halfway down. She responsively lets out a whimper and bites down on his lip.

The twisted combination of pain and pleasure leads Eleanor to powerfully orgasm on top of him as he pushes her harder against his groin. He follows shortly thereafter intensely peaking himself.

Gasping for air, she removes the hair sticking to her face and looks down at him.

Jasper wipes blood off his mouth with his thumb; his lip bleeding from when she bit him. It feels like her back is on fire from the scratches. She's incredibly sore in between her legs.

Cleaning herself, she notices that she is lightly bleeding. She wraps some toilet paper in her panties and pulls them back on. It was as if she was 16 again and just lost her virginity.. except this was _much_ rougher than her first time.

Jasper provided her with a t-shirt and shorts to cover herself up.

They didn't talk much, if at all.. other than him telling her she could sleep in his bed if she wanted and he would sleep on the couch. She declined the offer and asked for a blanket for herself to crash on his couch.

With ecstasy still running through her veins, Eleanor was completely unable to sleep. She had never experienced anything like that before. It was extremely thrilling and unsettling at the same time. Jasper had thoroughly dominated her and took full control of her body.

* * *

Jasper woke up to grab a glass of water at 3 A.M. He put one of the dim lights on in the kitchen. He looked over to the couch seeing that his blanket, t-shirt, and shorts were neatly folded.

She was already gone.


	5. Dominance

Eleanor trips over her dress as she enters the hotel room. Ashley instantly sits up and clicks the lamp on in between their beds.

"Where the _hell_ did you go? Your brother is worried sick." She is wearing some sort of a face mask that made her face green.

Eleanor doesn't reply as she collapses onto the bed. It was already close to 6 A.M. and the sun was slightly peaking through the clouds.

"Ashley," she begins. "I'm going to have to trust you." Her hair was a tangled mess, mascara pooled under her eyes, and her gown was in shambles.

"Did you get hurt? Should I call the police?"

"No- no!" Eleanor scolds Ashley. She places her hand over hers, preventing her from picking up the hotel telephone. "Please.. just tell my brother, and Kaleb, and everyone else, that I came back to the room early last night. That I wasn't feeling well and went to sleep early."

She turns her back to Ashley slipping her gown off to put a silk robe on.

"Holy _shit,"_ Ashley hisses promptly getting out of bed. "What the fuck happened to your back?"

Eleanor lightly brushes her fingers across the abrasions that Jasper's fingers left. She squeezes her eyes shut knowing that there was no way out of this one.

"I'm going to wash off," she ignores her comment walking into the restroom.

Eleanor draws a bath zoning out on the water as it circles into a cyclone against the tile. She delicately lowers her body into the warm water. Every inch of her body is stinging. She inhales a sharp breath trying her hardest not to let out a whimper.

She gawks at her naked body in the mirror emerging from the tub. She has dark purple and red bruises trailed along the side of her neck to her breasts. In the moment, it didn't feel like Jasper was causing this much damage to the surface of her skin.

It felt like every muscle in her body had been worked to the extreme just a few hours ago. The dull pain in between her legs hadn't subsided.

She lathers a few layers of concealer onto her neck hopeful to mask the marks across it.

Eleanor didn't fully understand why Jasper wanted to hurt her equally as much as he wanted to pleasure her. He had always been domineering to some degree, but this was something different. He was so _angry_.. yet lustful.

Whatever it was, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she had loved _every_ second of it.

* * *

Four hours passed. Ashley was smart enough to keep her mouth shut on the subject. Eleanor clearly didn't want to talk about it, and that was that.

Ashley also went along with the story that she fed her once they met up with the rest of the group.

They were going to be attending a day pool party at the Encore Beach Club next to the Wynn hotel. It was their last full day in Vegas.

She was conscious to dress accordingly and cover any marks that may cause suspicion. She wears a baggy white t-shirt, grey short shorts and a large black hat.

Kaleb stayed as far away from Eleanor as he possibly could. No matter what excuse he was given for her absence the night before, he was simply crushed that she left him.

After getting past the security guards, Aspen takes her into the bathroom. They go into a stall together and rack lines of blow on a mini mirror that she hid in her purse.

Eleanor was finally able to get out of her head and enjoy her last day. Aspen had the tendency to make her giggle until she couldn't breathe. Her easy going personality was refreshing. She knew she didn't judge her. And plus, she loved her drugs.. they were the perfect match.

"I don't know if you've realized.. but it's 105 degrees outside, Len. When are you going to take that off already?" She giggles gripping onto the sides of Eleanor's t-shirt. Aspen's dressed in just a string bikini and flip flops.

Eleanor's expression drops. She was going to do anything she possibly could to avoid taking her shirt off today.. but being at a pool party was going to make that difficult.

"I'm sun burnt." She makes such an obvious bad lie that she rolls her eyes at herself.

"I hate to break it to you, but you aren't a shade darker than you were when we first arrived," Aspen teases slowly backing her up against the wall. "Take it off already and show off that sexy bod of yours."

She doesn't have a choice as Aspen casually pulls the shirt over her head. Eleanor folds her arms looking at the ground. Her hair falls to one side of her shoulder. The side that _hadn't_ been ferociously tagged.

"What are we, in high school?.. Hickeys?" She runs her fingertips along Eleanor's neck.

Eleanor doesn't reply. She awkwardly rubs the sides of her arms avoiding eye contact.

The vibe has completely turned around.

"Let's just go meet up with the group already, okay?" Eleanor snaps.

Aspen can sense her sudden attitude change.

"Whoa, sorry.. I was just playing. I understand why you wouldn't want Kaleb to find out- _what the fuck?!"_

Eleanor was in the process of opening the stall as Aspen turns her back around.

She had forgotten about her back. She was too distracted with the _other_ marks Jasper imprinted on her at the moment.

"Did you hook up with a fucking jaguar last night?" Her mouth is gaping open.

"Essentially. And it wasn't Kaleb, so keep your mouth shut, yeah?" Eleanor grabs her t-shirt from her grip and throws it back on.

They leave the restroom in silence. Their group is bouncing a beach ball back and forth in the pool. Aspen goes off to join Liam.

"Double shot of patron please," Eleanor slams a ten dollar bill down on the bar. She quickly applies salt to her hand and bites a lime chasing the tequila.

She tries her hardest to naturally blend in with the crowd.. those who were not in the pool. She lies up against a reclining chair and takes her phone out.

Her droopy hat hangs over her face almost entirely covering her sunglasses.

A shadow covers the sunlight from her body as someone stands in front of her.

"What do you want Liam?" she snaps. "I'm not in the mood for-"

"Eleanor. Where were you last night?" Sitting on the chair next to her he tilts his head down peering into her eyes. "Don't give me any bullshit."

He rarely called her by her full name unless he was mocking her or simply enraged with her.

She knew it was the latter. Aspen must have told him.

"I went back to my room.. I already told you," she persists.

"That's a crock of shit," he grabs onto both of her arms making her stand up.

She doesn't realize that she's repetitively placing her hand over her neck subconsciously covering the bruises. It only draws more attention to the area.

" _Jesus Christ_ ," Liam hisses examining the marks.

"Liam. Just fuck off, will you?" Eleanor nervously slides her sunglasses back up her nose with her finger. "I'm _fine._ The protective brother act is cute, but it's getting old _really_ fast."

His eyes jolt back and forth examining her face.

"You think you're so clever, don't you Lenny? You think I don't know you were with that fucker last night? And after everything he's done to our family?"

The group quiets down trying to listen in on what the twins are publicly fighting about. Eleanor scoffs at the dramatic scene her brother is putting on. She resumes tending to her cell.

Liam firmly grabs onto her wrist making her phone drop to the seat below her. He leads her behind a cabana.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she shouts trying to slap his hand away. He forcefully twirls her back toward him and lifts her shirt.

He studies the long red lines that look like a game of tic-tac-toe drawn across her back. Her skin is puffy and swollen against the scrapes. Parts of it look like it had been bleeding. They are also visible on her arms.

Normally, Liam would be grossed out to see anything in relation to his sister having sex. But this didn't look like the results of a good romp when things can get a little 'kinky'. This was some fucked up shit that was extremely disturbing to look at.

 _How dare Jasper come back around again and do_ this _to her. He knows what he's doing.._

The capacity of his level of anger for the man had officially over flown.

Rolling her eyes, Eleanor turns to face him. Liam storms off.

At this point she could care less about the scratches, bruises, bites.. whatever. She just wanted everyone to shut up about it already. She goes back to her chair and lights a cigarette.

* * *

Jasper tosses back and forth. Her scent marks his bed. There are a few light blotches of blood across his sheets that he hadn't noticed earlier. His lower lip is swollen on one side from being bit.

Things got out of hand last night to say the least.

Jasper had slept with plenty of women. And quite a few since he left the palace. But he had no explanation for the way things played out. No justification for his thirst to physically harm her. No reasoning as to why he didn't stop when she asked him to and was clearly in pain. No understanding of the spots of blood dispersed across his bed that hadn't solely come from him.

It was as if he was regressing back to the days when he blackmailed her. He had the desire to tame and punish her. To crack the whip.

But this was something different. Much worse. His longing had intensified seven fold. This wasn't a desire anymore, this was uncontrollable.

 _'I need to see you before you leave.'_ He texts her.

' _I can meet up with you now. Send me your address._ '

30 minutes pass.

Jasper frantically picks up the piles of clothing around his house and takes a quick shower. He was expecting her any minute.

The doorbell rings.

He opens his door to finding Liam standing in the doorway. He's clenching both of his fists and his face is a light shade of red. Before Jasper has time to process, Liam sucker punches him in the face.

"I've been waiting to do that for over _six_ months," he seethes as Jasper puts his hand over his cheek bone. "What did you do to my sister?!"

He doesn't speak. He doesn't move.

"Answer me you sick bastard," Liam hisses through clenched teeth. He takes two steps closer.

"I'm not going to fight you Liam." Jasper puts his hands up trying to fend him off.

He knew he could _easily_ take the former Prince.. but beating the shit out of him wouldn't make anything better at this point in time.

"Fine, you don't want to be a man about it?," Liam speaks above a whisper shutting the door behind him. He had fully entered the apartment. He vigorously hits Jasper in the stomach. "I have all night."

* * *

The next morning Eleanor has more trouble packing her clothes than she did on the way there.

She's in a terrible mood.

Liam was a jackass and over reacted killing her buzz yesterday. He had gone M.I.A. after storming off on her. Some asshole stole her cell phone at the pool party. Aspen ratted her out. Kaleb hated her. Her body _still_ hadn't fully recovered. She was hung over.

Eleanor never thought she would be so relieved knowing that she was returning to her dorm room.

After boarding the airplane she blasts music in her ears through her laptop. She hasn't made eye contact with anyone the whole day including Ashley. She had learned enough about Eleanor by this point to not fuck with her if she was in this mood.

She wore thick sunglasses inside of the plane and lounged her seat staring at the roof.

Liam hadn't boarded the plane yet. They were scheduled to take off in 30 minutes. She was beginning to grow worried.

Just before the flight crew closed the doors, Liam jogs through the entrance.

Eleanor couldn't believe what she saw before her eyes. She lowers her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose staring at her brother.

He had not one.. but two black eyes. Each was swollen. Mini cuts spread across his face and he had a fat lip. His frat brothers instantly stand up trying to gain answers as he ignores them and walks toward her.

Liam looks down his nose at her forcefully chucking her cell phone into her lap. He turns around and takes his seat a few rows down.


	6. 3:30 AM

Jasper sweeps up beer bottles that had been shattered on his living room floor. He repositions the table so it's standing back on four legs. The table that he had tackled Liam onto just last night. He could only allow so many punches before getting angry himself and fighting back.

But he was upset that he had.

This was only going to make everything more difficult. It would only make the chances of getting through to Eleanor next to impossible. He wanted to see her one more time before she left.. and instead he ended up beating up her brother.

* * *

Eleanor gazed outside her puny window. A storm had passed over night. It was the first snow of the season. She hadn't seen snow since she was back in London. She missed it.

The weather was quite a contrast to the 105 degree heat in Las Vegas. She didn't understand how November could hold such a diversity in America with just a state in between. And yet Nevada seemed _so_ far away at the moment.

The auditorium was gigantic and had stadium style seating. Lecture would begin in 10 minutes. Eleanor put her bag on the seat next to her and took off her coat. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans with converse. She wasn't in the mood to dress up today.

Sitting in class she was unable to stop thinking about him. Seeing Jasper had erased all of her personal progress. She completely lost control once again giving into his powers. Just as a recovering addict who tampered with their drug of choice would relapse.

She gazed over at her brother across the room. He was easy to single out with the double black eye combo he was currently rocking. They hadn't spoken since they returned and she didn't want to. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to accept that Jasper put him in this position. That his anger affected her twin as well..but in a _much_ different way.

Psychology class gave Eleanor the opportunity to diagnose Jasper as having pretty much every personality disorder they learned about today. Bipolar disorder, borderline personality disorder, narcissistic personality disorder..

Her thoughts are interrupted as her phone lets out a loud buzz on her desk. Startled, she quickly picks it up in her hand.

 _Do you have your phone back yet?_

Her breath shortens. It was from an unknown number, but it was familiar. It was the same number Liam had texted when he stole her phone trying to get to Jasper.

 _Yes?_

Eleanor strums her fingers across her desk anxiously waiting a reply. But it doesn't respond. He doesn't reply. _Of course_. Any opportunity he could get to infest her mind.

She eats lunch with Aspen mostly in silence. Eleanor was still slightly upset with her. If Aspen hadn't wagged her tongue to her over protective brother, Liam and Jasper never would have come face to face. But there was something about Aspen that she could never stay mad at her for very long.

After returning to her dorm room she takes a shower and watches TV on her laptop. Ashley had night classes and this was her time to herself. She caught herself watching sappy, romances that she never used to be interested in.

Her phone starts buzzing on her desk. It rang longer than a text would. She furiously rips her covers off and dangles off the side of her top bunk trying to reach it. Her arm was too short to grasp onto it. Preventing herself from falling off of the bed she had to quickly grip both hands back on her mattress.

The ringing stopped before she could answer.

" _Bloody hell_ ," she hisses under her breath calmly taking her time to get down from her bunk this time.

It was a blocked number. _Fantastic_.

She spent the rest of her night tending a cup of hot chocolate while half watching the show. It was impossible to put _all_ of her attention onto the programming. That would be too selfish of her mind when Jasper Frost was the priority of her thoughts.

* * *

It was a long, long day at work.

Having to tell his colleagues that the bruises on his face were from some nut in the alley outside of his apartment. Driving hours on end with Drew with _nothing_ to police whatsoever. Texting her. Calling her. Endlessly thinking about her.

Jasper had come up with 101 ideas as to how to reach Eleanor. To text her, to call her, to Skype her, to send a written letter, to follow her on Instagram, to send a telegram.. but the one that was most prominent was for him to simply take the next flight out to Colorado. She went to CU, how hard would it be to find the dormitories?

Then his mind would snap back to reality. That would be too 'stalkerish' as she liked to call him, and he really didn't have any right to just show up at her door anyway. But it didn't keep the idea far from his mind.

* * *

A few days pass.

Eleanor never left her cell phone out of sight. The number hadn't called her and neither did a blocked one. She was successful at paying more attention in class and socializing.

Liam had come back around. He told Eleanor that he didn't want to talk about what happened back in Vegas.. probably because he got his ass simply beaten. There wasn't much to discuss on the issue anyway.

It was finally the weekend. Time for her to let loose and have a few drinks. The party tonight would be thrown at Kappa Sigma's fraternity house. It was a 'welcome home' party for all of the brothers.

Eleanor was candid that she wasn't prepared to see Kaleb. She had never felt so guilty in her life. Even though she didn't see him as more than a friend, she still wanted to make it up to him somehow. She asked Ashley to stick by her side as much as possible tonight.

They arrive at the party together. As usual, music is blasting and the house is as trashed as ever. Eleanor hates the hygiene, or lack thereof, of the house. It's grimy furniture and walls show its wear and tear of constant partying over the years.

People are doing keg stands, playing beer pong, and playing flip cup. But Eleanor was more of a vodka or tequila type girl. She leads Ashley over to one of the handles and pours each of them a shot.

"Hey Babe." Ashley's boyfriend walks toward them. "What's up Len?"

"Hello Jake," she replies placing a shot glass in his hand.

They all make a quick toast before chasing it back.

"Where's Kaleb?" she asks apprehensively.

"Oh _no_ , I'm not leading you over to him. Not gonna let you rip his heart out again," Jake teases her as she rolls her eyes.

"Is there a chance that maybe I have a good intention for once and I just want to apologize?"

Ashley and Jake give a quick glance at each other before answering at the same time, "No."

"Screw you guys." She pours another round of shots.

An hour into the party and several shots later, Eleanor is feeling more confident than ever. She detects Kaleb across the room doing a keg stand. He hops up and down after triumphantly bumping chests with one of his bros. She can't fight back a light smile.

"I'm going to talk to him," she states without question. Ashley throws her hands up at Jake knowing that she can't stop her.

"Kaleb," Eleanor taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and looks as though he's seen a ghost. "Come on now, I'm not that scary."

"Yeah, you kind of are." His expression is cold.

"Look," she grabs onto his hand taking him a few steps back from his friends. "I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to leave you like I did. I was pretty fucked up at the time.. and I didn't really think it through-"

"I don't need your apology," he shakes his head looking back over at his friends. "I'm gonna go now."

"If I knew you were going to have your knickers in such a twist over this I never would have left, okay?"

Kaleb looks pissed. He furrows his eyebrows.

"You can't go around doing what you want anymore, stepping all over whoever you want. We aren't in England anymore _Princess_. Or.. wait, I'm sorry, you don't even have those titles anymore."

 _Ouch._

Before she had the time to clap back he turned around and walked away. _Well that didn't go well._

"Sorry Len," Ashley makes her jump coming up behind her.

" _Jesus_ how long were you standing there?"

"Not long, but I was watching the whole time."

Eleanor squints her eyes. "Did you hear what he last said there?"

"Nope." Ashley wasn't going to blow her cover just yet.

* * *

The rest of the night is accompanied by a considerable amount of cocaine and vodka shots. As much as she resented being the Princess at the time, she didn't take it too kindly when someone mocked the downfall of her family.. all thanks to _him._

She told Ashley and Jake that she was going to head back to her room. The party was mainly a buzz kill for her after speaking with Kaleb, no matter how many lines she inhaled.

Throwing her beanie and coat back on, she made her way out of the house. It was still snowing heavily and it was absolutely freezing outside. She hugged her body trying to warm herself up as clouds of breath appeared in front of her.

"Len!" she heard a familiar voice call her. It was Aspen. "Wait up!"

"Oh hey."

"Are you alright? You seemed pretty down in there."

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. You don't need to worry about me, I'm just on my way back to the dorms."

"Actually so was I. It wasn't as much of a rager as I had hoped. I'll walk with you."

Walking back inside, Eleanor's numb body slowly melted against the heat of the dormitory.

"Hey, you have something on your nose," Aspen spoke turning her toward her. She quickly flung her mitten toward her face spraying a light mist of snow onto it.

"Oh you _little bitch_ ," Eleanor giggled grabbing both of her wrists trying to tackle her onto the ground. They were laughing hysterically as she successfully mounted over her. Aspen struggled rolling her back onto her side. Eleanor fell next to her and they were within inches of each other face. Aspen stopped laughing and inhaled a sharp breath.

After staring into her hazel eyes for a moment, Eleanor awkwardly cleared her throat and untangled her legs from hers.

They walked back up to their floor in silence. She wasn't too sure what had just happened, but there was clearly some tension.

They reached her room first.

"Well, this would be my room.. as you would clearly know.. I think." She felt her cheeks burn at her obviously uncomfortable remark.

"Yes I guess it would be," Aspen replied also visibly nervous.

"Well good night." She came in for a hug that lasted too long. But she didn't mind it. The warmth of her body was nice. And her shampoo she had used smelled like green apples.

Aspen slowly moved her head back before going in for it. She firmly pressed her lips up against hers and then stood back waiting for a response.

Eleanor was shocked. "Aren't you dating my brother?" her voice squeaked.

Aspen put her finger up to her lips trying to shush her.

"No, he broke up with me a couple days ago. I'm sorry I shouldn't have. That was-"

Eleanor cut her off bringing her face closer to hers softly kissing her back.

"Come into my room. Ashley is staying at Jake's tonight." She bit her lip giving the seductive gaze that would seduce anyone who saw it.

Aspen's nerves calmed down as she took her hand leading her into the dark room.

* * *

A loud knock on the door made Eleanor's eyes jolt open. The room was pitch black. The digital clock read 3:32 A.M. The illumination from her phone reminded her of who was sleeping next to her. Aspen looked absolutely beautiful naked. Her curly blonde locks, pouty lips, and slender frame made her look like an angel lying next to her. She was still asleep.

Another pounding on the door made Eleanor finally get up and retrieve a robe next to her bed. Ashley wouldn't be knocking on the door, especially this late.. and she has a key. She hoped it wasn't an RA, a resident advisor, who was essentially an authority figure for the dormitories. She would get in so much shit if they found someone in her bed.

Placing her hand on the knob she slowly turned it and opened the door just enough to peer through it.

Just as it happened over a week ago, she was certain she was hallucinating over the sight she saw before her. There he was again. Standing in front of her soaking wet. In Colorado. At her door. At 3:30 A.M. With another woman in her bed.


	7. Dinner

"What're you doing here?"Eleanor furiously whispers wincing her eyes.

Jasper's eyes quickly scan her body, sloppily wrapped in a bath robe. He didn't reply. He didn't know why he was there. All he knew was that he _needed_ to be there.. to see her.

"We need to talk. Can I come in?"It was the only words that came to mind.

She was visibly flustered.

"Absolutely not," she speaks as fast as the words could leave her mouth. He furrows his eyebrows and his vision falls to the ground. She had seen this expression before, it was similar to the night she asked him to leave the palace.

"My- my roommate is here," Eleanor quickly rebounds. "Whatever you need to talk about, it can wait until tomorrow, okay?"

She knew damn well that he didn't have anywhere to sleep. It was almost 4 in the morning for fucks sake. And she hated having to reject him while he stood there looking like a sad, hurt, sopping wet puppy before her. But there was _no_ way in hell that she would risk him seeing Aspen lying in her bed. God knows how this would affect his recent anger issues.

"Fine," his stare burns through her. He storms off before she has the chance to say another word.

Closing the door, Eleanor leans her back up against it. It felt like her heart was protruding in and out of her chest like in the cartoons. She had literally just dodged a bullet.

She slips into her bunk trying not to wake Aspen. Luckily she was still sound asleep.

At least one of them was able to get some sleep, because Eleanor didn't shut her eyes once the remainder of the night.

* * *

The sun peaked through the window. It was Sunday morning.

Eleanor hops down from the top bunk and reorganizes the clothing that was dispensed across the room. She sloppily dresses in the same tank top and jeans she was wearing last night.

Ashley would most likely be back soon.

"Aspen," she speaks above a whisper lightly nudging her.

Aspen lets out a huge sigh as her eyes open. She looks at Eleanor with a sly smile across her face.

"Good morning," she says wrapping the blanket over her bare chest.

"I don't mean to be rude.. and last night was amazing, trust me.." Eleanor smirks handing her clothes back to her. "But you need to get going. Ash will be back any moment."

"Kicking me out already." Aspen smiles putting her shirt back on. "And I agree, last night was nothing short of amazing."

After getting dressed she makes her way from her bed and plants an unexpected kiss on Eleanor's lips before leaving the room.

At that very moment it officially registers in Eleanor's mind that she is _fucked._

She wasn't lying when she said last night was incredible. She was always sexually fluid to some degree. Even Mandy, that bitch who completely used and manipulated her, was a great fuck. There was something different about sleeping with a woman. They knew exactly what she wanted and how to perform it. It was tender, sensual, stimulating, and often times _not_ rough.. Eleanor didn't have any scratches on her back this morning.. no absurd hickeys.

Ashley entered the room 20 minutes later.

"Wow, you're awake before 9 A.M. on a Sunday. Impressive, Len."

"Yeah- um I actually have to get going. I told my brother I would meet up with him to do some studying," she tells a lame lie. She had recently learned that she was absolutely _horrible_ at lying.

She frantically throws her coat on and walks out of the room before Ashley has the chance to ask any questions.

Her hair was in knots and her makeup was smudged and out of place. But she didn't mind. She had bigger things to worry about at the moment.

 _Where are you?_ She texts Jasper.

As predictable as ever, he doesn't reply.

 _Meet me at the coffee shop on Pearl St. in 30 minutes._ She tries again.

Whether he was going to meet her or not, she just needed some fresh air to clear her mind.

Eleanor orders an extra double shot of espresso in her mocha frappuccino at Starbucks. She had moved on from her tea days back in London. She understood now why the Americans were held captive by these wonderfully caffeinated drinks.

Jasper nonchalantly sits down at her table outside.

She almost chokes on her sip. Her eyes meet his and she's hypnotized in less than a second. He's wearing a black coat with a white sweater underneath. A grey scarf is tied around his neck and he has on black jeans.

"You told me to meet you," he blandly speaks.

"Well, yes, I would think that you would want to meet after showing up on my doorstep this morning."

Within an instant they are already in a power struggle.

"Why were you naked underneath your robe?" he calmly asks without moving his eyes from her.

Eleanor almost chokes again on her drink that she had taken another sip from.

"I like to sleep in the nude sometimes." She raises her eyebrows at him and cocks her head to the side.

"No you don't. I would know that."

 _Why am I so goddamn bad at lying?_

"Where did you stay last night?" she changes the subject.

"I caught a taxi to a hotel. Thank you for your hospitality." He grabs the coffee from her hands and takes a long sip.

Eleanor sits there stunned waiting for his next move. She never knew what was running through the man's mind. His eyes were observing every inch of her face, his gaze hadn't left her since the second he sat down.

She was on the verge of an anxiety attack. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten a double shot.

After a moment of silence she finally breaks the ice.

"Jasper why are you here?" She speaks in the most delicate tone possible in an attempt to avoid him becoming defensive.

"I'm here because you asked me to meet you. And I wanted to let you know that I will be in town for about a week." He finally moves his vision observing the blanket of snow covering the street.

 _He is so goddamn difficult. He's not going to explain anything right now. That would be too easy._

"It's rather bold of you to come around here. You do know that Liam goes to my school, yes?" she challenges him. She would try anything to trigger a response from him. She needed _something._

"You think I'm afraid of him?"

"No," she quickly replies tracing her cup with her finger tips. She hates how he can shut her down so swiftly.

"I would like to take you to dinner tonight. But I want you to wear a clean dress and not have your makeup on from the night before.."

Eleanor feels her heart jump in her throat and her cheeks burn. She squirms in her seat putting her head down and running her fingers through her hair.

"And maybe take a shower."

Her eyes narrow as she returns his gaze. _How could he be so passive aggressive yet so visibly calm?_

* * *

Jasper returns to his grimy motel. There isn't a heater installed in the room and it's fucking freezing. He layers on two sweat shirts before lying on his back on the stiff bed.

He couldn't get the mental image out of his mind. Seeing her clearly naked underneath her robe this morning. Sure, she would sleep in lingerie most of the time.. but he doubted that she would do so around her roommate. Nonetheless _naked._

Splashing cold water over his face he tries his hardest to divert his thoughts. This wasn't the time for unnecessary bullshit to clutter his mind. He came to Colorado with a purpose. Well, he was convinced he did. He just didn't know what the purpose exactly was.

 _Was it that dorky ass surfer dude in her bed? Is that why she didn't let me in?_

Jasper reaches for his flask out of his suitcase taking a swig of whiskey. His persuasive thoughts were dictating his emotions and luring him into a dark place.. the place he had recently been trying to avoid, especially around Eleanor.

After finishing his flask he takes a shower. The water in the shower is ice cold. _Fucking cheap ass motel._

5 minutes later it reaches a luke warm temperature. He takes what he can get. The only benefit of the freezing shower was that it sobered him up quite a bit.

He did his best job at shaving in the tiny mirror and handily tousles his hair in gel. He throws on a black skin tight sweater that compliments his recently defined pecks. A black scarf hangs from his neck and he has on dark brown corduroy pants. After dabbing cologne on his pressure points, he throws his coat on and slams the door behind him.

Jasper instructed Eleanor to meet him at a restaurant he had looked up. It was a fine dining seafood restaurant close to her school. He honestly didn't have the means to pay for an expensive dinner, but she was worth every penny.

Exiting his taxi, he notices that it's lightly snowing again. He wasn't used to this type of weather. He only had maybe two winters in London.. and it was _nothing_ like Nevada's autumn.. or winter for that matter.

But Colorado held a certain beauty. It was very serene. It naturally calmed his nerves.

Jasper walks into the restaurant twiddling his thumbs as he sits down waiting for her at the table. The restaurant has a cabin vibe and the ceilings are impossibly high. The lighting is dim and a fire is lit in the corner. He is sat next to a window overlooking the beautiful white scenery outside.

He orders himself a double shot of bourbon neat. His nerves had caught back up with him and he wouldn't allow it.

About 15 minutes later he finally sees her. She's wearing a low cut black sweater dress with thigh high black boots. Her cheeks are tinted a slight pink from the cold weather outside. Her hair is in loose waves and she has on sparkly dark blue eye shadow.

Jasper clears his throat and adjusts his position in his seat trying to act as calm as possible. _Focus._

"Jasper," she acknowledges effortlessly taking the seat before him.

"Eleanor. You look.. beautiful," he compliments her.

It's impossible to wipe the scowl off of his face. It feels like an internal tug of war is taking place. Giving her too much credit would verify his feelings of losing all control of her. He would never let that happen. Not again.

"Thank you," she smirks playing with a piece of the napkin. Her eyes examine his face and upper body biting onto her lip. She looks like she wants to eat him up. He feels butterflies in her stomach at the thought.

She asks the waiter for a vodka martini and he orders a dozen oysters as an appetizer.

Jasper is amused that the former Princess has never tried this delicacy. She awkwardly holds the shell up to her lips and looks at him in concern.

"How do I eat it? You Americans are so strange," she says in her thick British accent.

"I'm pretty sure they have oysters in England, Eleanor." He picks one up puts a dash of tobasco on top and raises his eyebrows at her for her to watch. He smoothly tilts his head back and catches it in his mouth. She looks on amazed, and gives him a seductive look.

He's unsure whether she's purposely sending him looks, or if it's just her natural sexy gaze. He shifts in his chair and takes another sip of bourbon.

Of course, she doesn't follow his lead and forks the mollusk before eating it.

"That's disgusting." She scrunches her face up washing it down with vodka. Jasper strictly tries his hardest holding back a smile.

After their main courses are served they start eating. Eleanor ordered grilled swordfish with broccoli and mashed potatoes and he chose the mahi mahi.

Jasper knew the small talk would come to an end at some point, but he was never ready for it to.

"So- um.. about that night." Eleanor slowly brings her eyes from her food onto him. He instinctually puts his fork down. He takes another sip.

"I wanted to talk to you about that," he softly speaks setting his glass back down. But he doesn't say anything else. She stares at his mouth waiting for the words to come out. But nothing does.

She awkwardly clears her throat and takes another bite. Jasper clenches his fists and pensively stares at the fireplace. The wheels are turning in his head and it's impossible to slow it down. He thought that finally being in front of her with the perfect opportunity to talk would bring some clarity. But it didn't. If anything he was more confused than ever.

The inward battle was stronger than ever. Being vulnerable around her felt like pulling teeth. Even though he had an idea of what he wanted to say.. what to apologize for.. what good would it bring?

Would she effortlessly step on his heart again as she did months ago?

Jasper considered himself to be a very mentally strong individual. He was a bodyguard for royalty and was put in several compromising situations, he currently is a police officer.. not so many compromising situations.. however, he was certainly courageous and resolute.

But when it came to Eleanor Henstridge, he was the biggest coward in town. She could strip him of all of his confidence with just one look. And he _hated_ that.

Eleanor breaks his thoughts as she slams her fork down on her plate making a loud clinking noise. Her eyes are wide and her face turned pale.

Jasper can tell that she's scared of something, someone behind him. He turns his head to see a blonde with long wavy hair taking a seat at a table across from Liam. The girl is giggling and flirting with her brother hand in hand. He's almost certain that it's the same girl he had seen dancing up against her at the formal dance.

They hadn't recognized them sitting there.

"I-I.. we have to get out of here," Eleanor stutters grabbing onto her purse. Her gaze doesn't leave the both of them.

"Eleanor I told you I'm not afraid of Liam. And neither should you be," Jasper presses.

"Yes I know. But we have to go." She throws down two crisp hundred dollar bills on the table before standing over him with her arms folded.

Jasper scoops the bills up and offers them back to her.

"I told you that I was taking you out for dinner, I'll pay."

" _Bloody hell Jasper,_ " she hisses. She is visibly afraid, if not terrified. "I'll meet you outside."

Before he has the chance to reply she takes one more glance at the couple before strutting toward the door.


	8. Let Your Guard Down

**Hey guys! I have a question- under the 'Doc Manager' area it says that the uploads will expire after 90 days. Does that mean that my other story, Demons, will be deleted soon? :/**

 **And thanks again to everyone who posts some love for this story.. it's a dramatic ride for sure but hey, it's Jaspenor! Happy reading.**

* * *

Jasper jogs outside of the restaurant to find Eleanor smoking a cigarette with her coat hood on. She's staring at the ground and looks like she has a million things on her mind.

"Are you okay?" he asks placing his hands in his coat pockets.

"I'm fine."

After she finishes her cigarette he walks her back to the dormitories in silence. It's 15 degrees outside and he's lost all feeling in his face.

"So that's it?" she finally speaks turning to face him stopping them dead in their tracks. "You take me out to dinner compelling me to taste disgusting mollusks and make small talk?"

Her tone intimidates him. He loathed when she called him out.

"It's not easy Eleanor," he softly speaks breaking eye contact.

" _Yes_ it is. Just speak what's on your mind for once in your goddamn life. I'm tired of trying to guess what goes on through that thick head of yours." Her arms are crossed and her stare is threatening.

Jasper doesn't understand where the sudden agitation is coming from.

"I want to know why you were naked last night."

Eleanor is completely thrown off guard that he would bring this up again. She rolls her eyes and takes a step closer to him. She's wincing her eyes and he instantly knows that she's about to give it to him.

"And you know what I want to know? I want to know why you flew to Colorado, why you showed up at my door at 3 A.M., why you aggressively fucked me that left marks on my body for days!" She shouts as her hot breath clouds in front of her mouth. She doesn't care who's passing them staring at them oddly.

Once again, it feels as though invisible masking tape is forcing Jasper's mouth shut. He's stunned. His thoughts simply don't come together.

She lets out a chuckle before backing away from him.

"Do you know what the best part is? Not _one_ single man has touched my body since _you left me_."

His lips finally start to move before she cuts him off.

"I know my way back to the dorms from here. Now piss off, will you?" She coolly takes the two hundred dollar bills back from her jacket and slams them in his hand before turning around and storming off.

* * *

The alarm clock goes off at 7 A.M.

Eleanor pushes the snooze button three times. She has zero motivation to get out of bed today. Dinner with Jasper was pointless, she slept with her brother's on-again girlfriend, and a strong storm was roaring outside.

She pulls the covers up to her chin and hits the snooze button once more.

Finally forcing herself out of bed, Eleanor hurriedly puts the contents of her bag together. She could still make it to class but would be very late. She sloppily throws on black jeans, a white sweater, and a black beanie. A small amount of eyeliner is applied before she grabs her coat and leaves the room.

The door lets out a loud creaking noise as she enters her sociology class. This one is a much smaller and intimate room. The room is dark and the lecture is being displayed on a projector.

Everyone turns to look at her as she makes her way to a seat. She shakes her coat off as particles of snow fall to the ground. Even the professor stops talking, waiting for her to sit.

"Sorry," she mutters feeling her cheeks blush. The professor proceeds. Eleanor rummages through her bag taking a pen and spiral notebook out.

Looking up at the board she can see someone looking at her in her peripheral. She glances over to see Aspen's face illuminated by the projector. She's staring straight at her with a flirtatious smirk on her face.

Eleanor instantly breaks eye contact looking back up at the screen. She tries her hardest to avoid looking visibly enraged.

 _That little bitch. She thinks she can play me?_

Once class lets out, Eleanor tries to make a dash for the door but Aspen catches up with her. She grabs her arm and turns her around.

"Hey beautiful," she softly speaks fluttering her eyelashes. It makes Eleanor's stomach churn. There's something about this girl that refrains her from calling her straight out. She has a gut feeling that she should handle this situation strategically.

"Oh hey," Eleanor urges herself to fake half a smile.

"What're you doing for lunch? I was thinking maybe we could-"

"Actually I'm meeting my brother," she cuts her off cocking her head to the side. "But maybe next time. I'm late, I'll see you next class."

Eleanor turns around heavily rolling her eyes as she struts away from her.

 _Where are you? We need to talk. Meet me in the library in 10._ She texts Liam. He agrees to meet.

Eleanor sits at a table with a cup of hot chocolate beneath her. She scratches the surface of the styrofoam cup with her fingernails. She's incredibly nervous to come clean to her brother but he needs to know. Liam usually over reacts just as much as another man she knows very well.. but hopefully he won't be too hard on her.

She can see him approaching the table.

"Hey Len," he calmly speaks as he takes a seat. He's wearing a light blue scarf and grey sweater. He has a light smile on his face. _He's in a good mood ._ "What's up?"

Anxiety hits. Her palms are sweaty and her heart is pounding in her chest.

"What is it?" he speaks again reading the fear spread across his sister's face.

"I-I was at dinner last night with.. I mean.. just.. are you and Aspen back together?" she violently stutters over her words.

"What are you talking about? We never split."

"She told me you guys broke up," she whispers dropping her eyesight onto the table.

"What's that supposed to mean? Speak up already," his voice raises as a couple people in the library shush him.

"This weekend. I was wasted, coked out of my mind.. she followed me back to my room and kissed me and-"

"You slept with my girlfriend?" he viciously whispers, his eyes trying to search her face for answers.

"Liam, she told me you guys weren't together anymore. I didn't know that you guys were even that serious."

Her brother slams his fists on the table making everyone turn around. His face has turned a light shade of red and he stands over her in her seat.

"You are the most _selfish_ person I have ever met." He points his finger in her face speaking through clenched teeth. "First you go back to that American son of a bitch who ruined our families name, and _then_ you bed your own brother's girlfriend the following week. You disgust me."

Eleanor jumps from her seat and follows him as he bursts through the doors. She jogs in front of him stopping him in his place.

"So you think this is all my fault, do you? She told me you guys broke up.. and yes, I admit even then that was still really fucked up of me. But, I'm sitting here, coming clean. Do you think this is easy for me? I'm bloody _sorry_ Liam!" Eleanor is shouting so loud her voice is cracking. She tries to catch her breath.

Liam doesn't say a word. He won't look at her.

"You don't have to accept my apology. But this innocent 'girlfriend' of yours?" she quotes with her fingers. "She's trouble, Liam. The bitch is crazy and you have to stay away from her, I'm telling you."

Liam shoots her one last threatening look before purposefully knocking shoulders with her as he strolls past her.

Eleanor skips her last class and returns to her room. She lies flat on her stomach on her bed with her face buried under the pillows. Ashley is unsure why she isn't in class, but as she knows from the past.. it was smart to never disturb her when she was in a mood.

* * *

Eleanor wakes up hours later to a dark room. It is 7 P.M. She must have fallen asleep. She reaches for her cell phone. No one had contacted her.

As much as she hoped Liam would have reached out to her, there was someone else on her mind.

She felt guilty for how harshly she had laid into Jasper last night. Sure, he was stubborn and infuriating as hell.. but that's just Jasper. He's always been this way. He's always had the most difficult time communicating with her. But one thing was certain. If it was _this_ frustrating for her, she could only imagine how frustrating it must be for him.

A knock on her door makes her jump. Ashley was in class. She prays it isn't Aspen, or Liam for that matter. She had enough drama for one day.

Eleanor makes her way down from her bunk. She switches on the lamp next to her bed before approaching the door. She slightly cracks it open to see Jasper standing there, his coat and hair drenched once again.

Her eyes widen as she pops her head out of the room and quickly scans the halls. She silently grabs onto his arm and pulls him inside.

"Jasper, how did you know I'm not in class? What if my roommate was here?" she hisses.

"Well you're not, and she's not," he responds. "I guess I have good timing."

She snorts and prevents an eye roll. She's honestly just happy to see him. Things didn't end the way they should have last night.

Jasper casually takes his coat off and hangs it on a hook on the wall. His black turtle neck sweater and off-white jeans look damp. He shakes his hair spraying a light mist of water onto her face.

" _Bloody hell_ ," Eleanor wipes her face hiding a light smile underneath her hands.

"So this is your room," he says gazing around nodding his head. "And I assume that's your bed." He references to Ashley's poster of One Direction above her bunk.

This time she can't fight back a smile. His eyes light up as he smirks at her.

They stand in silence for a moment. He visibly has a lot on his mind, but she has all the time in the world to wait for him to speak.

"Eleanor.. I came to Colorado, with close to nothing in my pocket, because I needed to see you." He grabs onto her shoulders completely throwing her off guard.

Eleanor looks up at him peering into his eyes.

"You do things to me," he whispers looking as though he's almost in pain as he speaks. "Things that are unexplainable."

Her knees suddenly feel weak. She can't look away from his stare. His eyes mesmerize her.

"You.." Jasper breaks eye contact and looks out the window. Now it truly looks as if someone had just punched him in the stomach.

"You broke my heart."

His words instantly flood her eyes with tears. She grabs onto his hands and tries to get him to look back at her, but he won't.

Eleanor can tell that she's quickly losing him again. His defined eyebrows furrow as he pensively stares out the window. He's clenching his jaw and has the undeniable look of fury on his face. She squeezes his hands trying to make him come back to her. He was doing _so_ goddamn well. But now he says nothing. He doesn't move.

"Jasper," she softly speaks cupping his face with her hand. He instinctively jolts his head to the side away from her touch.

She lets go of his hand and takes a step back. A few warm tears fall from her eyes before quickly wiping them away.

"I never wanted you to leave." Eleanor's voice is hoarse. Jasper immediately looks back at her, his piercing blue eyes scanning her face. "I _never_ wanted you to," she repeats herself.

She promptly throws her arms around his neck and lowers his face toward hers with her hand.

"Don't _ever_ fucking leave me again," she whispers. He stares down at her nodding his head, hypnotized by her emerald eyes. As if it was second nature, her lips are against his in seconds. He wraps his arms around her waist bringing her in closer.

Eleanor can instantly tell a difference. Jasper is kissing her much softer, slower, more passionate. They take their time before she gingerly raises his sweater above his head. He follows her lead and takes her shirt off as well.

She runs her hands down his abs to his pants rubbing the large bulge in his jeans. Undoing his belt she slides his pants off so he's left in his boxer briefs. She takes off her pants and pushes him to sit down on the computer chair.

Eleanor straddles him deeply kissing and grinding up against him. She can tell that Jasper is hungry to be inside her, to take control.. but he's doing a good job at behaving himself.

After 10 minutes of heavy making out and foreplay, Jasper finally scoops her up from her bottom and brings her to the base of her bed helping her up.

"Now it's my turn," he growls laying on top of her softly nibbling her neck. The power has shifted into his hands.

Jasper glances over at a scarf that was next to her pillow. He delicately raises her arms above her head and lightly ties the scarf around her wrists binding them together. He likes the idea of confining her to a certain position. It was a way to take control without the risk of unintentionally hurting her.

Eleanor's eyes flash with excitement. She's exhilarated, yet slightly nervous that his over the top aggressive behavior may reappear.

"Don't move your arms," he instructs her. She nods her head.

Jasper goes under the covers and begins to pleasure her. She lets out a few moans helpless against his touch. He moves up pecking soft kisses on her stomach. It lightly tickles and sends tingles across her whole body.

The next thing she knew, he was inside of her with one arm holding hers above her head. It's torturous unable to move her arms to embrace his body. The only thing she can concentrate on are the sensations of what he is performing. She knows it's going to put her over the edge any minute.

Jasper's incredibly mindful of how much force he's using. He doesn't sense the inner rage he had toward her a week ago. It vanished. Something had changed.

Eleanor didn't want him to leave London.. _She never did_.

"Harder," she pants.

"I don't want to hurt you," he groans, his warm breath against her neck.

"You won't."

All of her senses are heightened and with her hands tied all she can focus on is the pleasure of him powerfully thrusting in and out of her. Very shortly thereafter she throws a pillow over her mouth to mask her moans as she intensely came.

* * *

After cleaning themselves up, they lay back down in her bed. She rests her head on his warm chest as he runs his fingers through her hair. She runs her fingertips along his defined stomach and chest. They don't say much, but for once it's a comfortable silence.

In fact, Eleanor was the most comfortable she had been in months.

The sound of a key unlocking the door made both of them scramble. She had completely forgotten about her roommate.

In the moment, all Eleanor could think of was to throw the covers over their heads. She looks at Jasper whose face is inches away. She pushes her finger up against her lips trying not to laugh. He has a twisted smile on his face.

"Len?"

"Yes?" her voice squeaks as she pushes her head out from the covers. Her hair is a mess and her makeup is smeared. Both of their clothes are dispersed across the floor. They are only in their underwear under the blanket.

"Wow- I um.. I really should not be here right now." Ashley hesitatingly looks down at the clothes.

"No- no, your fine." Eleanor has never been more embarrassed in her life. They had just finished no less than 15 minutes ago. And now her poor roommate was subjected to their post-sex glow.

"We were just sleeping."

Jasper lets out a light chuckle as she smacks him over the covers.

"Ow," he hisses squirming around.

"Alright, well I think I'm going to sleep at Jake's," Ashley quickly speaks picking up a few of her belongings before leaving the room as fast as possible.

Jasper pops his head out from the covers.

"Well that was awkward." He wipes his face with his hands, his hair disheveled.

"Oh _shut up_."

Eleanor leans over and turns off the lamp before turning back to him.

"Now we have the whole night to ourselves," she whispers against his lips running her fingers along the inside of his boxers. "We can do anything we want."


	9. The Scandal

_It was hard to believe how things could go to shit so quickly._

Jasper and Eleanor had an amazing night together full of cuddling, sex, laughing, talking, and more sex. The following morning she had to leave for class. She was awoken before her alarm when Ashley came back to their room.

Ashley was visibly shocked to see the police officer from Las Vegas in Eleanor's bed. But she kept her criticisms and questions to herself per usual. Jasper went back to his motel room for the day to avoid any run ins with the RA's.

They had planned to meet back up when she was done with her studies. He still had a few days left in Colorado.

She sits in her psychology class and singles out Aspen across the auditorium. She's giving her an evil, malicious stare. She looks like she wants to eat her alive or quite possibly tear her head off. But that doesn't intimidate Eleanor. She's 95% confident she could take the bitch if worse came to worse.

It's clear to Eleanor that her brother had most likely broken up with her, reading the fowl expression on her face. At least he hadn't put _all_ of the blame on herself and was man enough to break things off with Aspen.

Aspen is furiously typing away on her cell phone after breaking their stare.

10 minutes later Eleanor glances back across the room and sees her glaring straight back at her, but this time with a menacing smirk on her face.

Everyone's phones start simultaneously buzzing and ringing. So much so that the professor was interrupted by the noise and paused lecturing. Within seconds her classmates start to whisper to each other and glance over at Eleanor. She felt like she was in a movie.

Her phone goes off as well.

She glances down to see a forwarded text from Aspen that was also sent to several other numbers. It led to her Instagram account.

Eleanor sees Liam laying next to Aspen. It was a shot of the two of them in bed together. She quickly turns her phone the other way once she realizes that they are most likely naked. He was asleep and she was making a duck face to the camera. Luckily Liam's lower body wasn't exposed which prevented her from being traumatized for life.

She furrows her eyebrows in disgust. Apparently Aspen was one of those psycho ex-girlfriends who would do anything to get revenge after a break up. Pathetic.

But then her phone buzzes again.

This time, it's a picture of herself and Aspen from the night they had hooked up. Eleanor was stark naked and sound asleep as well. In this shot Aspen was looking into the camera with her tongue hanging out and her middle finger up.

 _'Who would have thought bedding formal royalty could be so easy? #WelcometoAmericaRoyals'_

Eleanor's afraid to raise her head. But once she forces herself to, she now meets almost everyone's gaze across the class room.

She has had her fair share of shots of exposed body parts back in London.. but it was never in the privacy of her own bed. And plus, she had tried to move on from that life and reputation. She knew from her days in the palace how quickly a picture could spread of the royal family, especially something this juicy.

Plus, her and her brother would be visiting back home in a couple weeks for the holidays. This would not go over well with their mother. Her head spun at the thought.

Eleanor can't stand everyone looking at her any longer. She excuses herself from the class room and runs into the bathroom to cry. It took a lot to break her, but this was just too much. This would ruin her and Liam's new reputation at their school.. what both of them had tried so hard to rebuild.

Furthermore, there was something very disturbing about the concept of the pictures. What twins would want to sleep with the same person and have it documented? She never regretted something more in her life, and that was saying quite a lot with her history.

How could someone be so vindictive? So hateful?

Aspen had clearly planned this all along. She wanted Liam to find out about their tryst. She wanted to come between them.

Eleanor and Liam had simply been set up.

How could she trust anyone at this school again? Was there anyone that she had met who was genuine?

Was Ashley hiding unpleasant shots of herself mid sleep that she would reveal as well?

For the first time in months Eleanor just wanted to go home. She actually _missed_ the palace. America just wasn't panning out to be what she thought it would be like. She figured moving here would be the beginning to a fresh start, but this was _far_ from it.

Liam starts to call her but she doesn't answer. There was no way she wanted to talk to him right now. She was too overwhelmed with embarrassment, even from him who was also a victim of the situation. The thought of her brother being exposed to that intimate shot of herself made her sick to her stomach.

This was so twisted, so _fucked up_.

* * *

Eleanor reaches into her bag to grab her keys as she enters her dormitory. Reaching the third floor she walks out and sees Jasper sitting up against the wall waiting outside her door.

 _Shit._

She quickly tries to rub her cheeks which are most likely stained with mascara but it was too late to freshen up. So she resorts to putting her hoodie on which always naturally made her feel protected.

He stands up once he sees her. They stand before each other without saying a word. But she _knows_ he must have seen the photos. It was probably already being broadcasted across the nation on the daytime news. She could only imagine how much the media was gobbling this one up.

Eleanor crosses her arms and leans up against the wall. She tries her hardest to hold it back, but the tears start streaming down her face again. She wasn't prepared for how Jasper was going to take this. He was very unpredictable, but she was wise enough to know that this was not going to go smoothly.

"When did this happen?" he softly speaks with his phone in his hand.

She takes a while to respond. The options run through her mind. Should she lie and risk the chance of him finding out down the line, or should she tell the truth and risk him having one of his fits?

"Last week." She took the latter.

"Last week. When last week?"

Eleanor can sense his tone quickly changing from soft to sharp. Maybe she should have lied.

"Fucking hell Jasper, last Saturday night," she replies rubbing her eyes with her fingers. "It was stupid and in the moment, I-"

"That's why you were naked that night?"

Jasper is absolutely fuming. He knows damn well he has absolutely no right to be upset, but he can't fight back his anger. He could never curb the emotion when it hit.

When it came to Eleanor there was no excuse for anyone to sleep with her in his mind, no matter the gender. She was simply _his_ possession alone. He had spiraled into a jealous frenzy. Thinking about the fact that someone else had seen her naked, or saw her 'ecstasy face' drove him mad.

These photos exposed the grim truth: He had rapidly lost control over her once again.. In fact, he had never regained it since they reunited.

Eleanor doesn't reply and keeps her hands firmly pressed over her face. She's too ashamed to face him.. or anyone for that matter.

"I asked you a question," he presses.

"Do you really think I need your shit right now?!" she shouts through her fingers. "You are _so_ bloody aggravating!"

She finally moves her hands from her face and throws her bag onto the ground. Making eye contact with him she takes a step closer.

"I know for a _fact_ that you would be lying to me if you said you haven't shagged anyone back in Vegas since you left."

This time Jasper doesn't reply. She was right. But it didn't alleviate the overwhelming mental state he was in.

"This is a load of bollocks Jasper."

People pass them down the hall, all gaping at Eleanor. The pictures must have spread fast.

"Oh _piss off_ ," she hisses at a group of three girls walking by.

"I can't keep this up any longer," Jasper finally speaks directing her attention back onto him."You came to the U.S. for a reason, for a change, and I interfered. I'm preventing you from growing on your own. Doing what you want."

He takes a pause and pinches the bridge of his nose with his head down. "And you don't deserve this nudity scandal.."

Eleanor searches his face with her eyes. She can't read if he's being sarcastic, or uncharacteristically submissive and empathetic.

"But I think this is the closure that I needed. I simply can't control you Eleanor. No matter how much I fucking crave it." He takes a step closer to her so they are inches apart. Within seconds his eyes captivate her interrupting her thoughts.

As much as he claimed he was 'desperate' to control her, he already accomplished that. He could command all of her attention and emotion with just _one_ look at her. It was shocking he didn't realize this by now.. but she would never admit to this. That would be giving him too much power.

"You will always have your free will, Eleanor. That doesn't settle well with me. I need to have full control over you. And I simply can't have it any other way."

Eleanor is thoroughly dumbstruck and heartbroken by his honesty. She had never experienced him admit to his struggles no matter how dark they were. She was in shock.

Jasper fishes his hand into his coat pocket before taking out a mini tape. It looks like an old cartridge that needed to be played by a cassette player. He grabs onto her hand and places it in it.

"I wanted to give this back before I left. I actually wanted to hand it over to Liam, but given the circumstances it doesn't look like that's going to happen," he calmly speaks placing his hands back into his coat pockets.

"It's the footage of that night. Ted Pryce. I know you and Liam will be traveling back to England soon. Do something with it. Avenge your father and follow through with what I couldn't."

Now she _really_ can't think of anything to say.

How could he switch from being enraged to vulnerable and shamelessly candid within a matter of seconds? Did the man have some sort of an internal light switch that could swiftly alternate his emotions?

"I'm going to catch an early flight home. You deserve nothing but the best, Eleanor. And I'm far from that."

Jasper looks like he's successfully fighting back tears. His voice is shaky. He clears his throat and gives her half a nod before breaking eye contact and walking past her.

Eleanor is mentally and physically paralyzed. She doesn't know what to think, what to say, what to feel.

Turning around she watches him push the button for the elevator. He doesn't look back at her.

Finally her emotions kick back in as she starts violently sobbing. It feels like someone is squeezing her heart as tight as physically possible.

She's lightly shaking. She looks down at the tape in her hands which is hard to see with her eyes flooded with tears.

Jasper walks into the lift and she hears the 'ding' of the elevator.

"You promised you would never leave me again!" Eleanor howls through her tears as the doors close.

But it was too late. He was gone.

Again.


	10. A Tragic Christmas Break

It was the longest flight of his life.

Only an hour and a half flight and he managed to get shit faced drunk within the first 30 minutes. The stewardess' denied his most recent request for a Jack Daniels on the rocks after noticing how visibly intoxicated he was.

Jasper thoroughly regretted breaking up with Eleanor. He already missed her with every bone in his body.

But he understood why he did it.

Over the years of dealing with her bull shit, he ignored how much it was affecting _him_. He only had the capacity to care about her and only her when she was in his life. To the level of obsession. He forgot what it was like to look out for Jasper Frost. In fact, he forgot who that man even was.

After leaving London almost a year ago he was never given any closure. Sure, he was excellent at avoiding his feelings, but he never got a conclusion to their dramatic love story.

Reconnecting with Eleanor and chasing after her resurrected these unsolved issues. He fell for her again, _hard_ and quick.

All it took was one more scandal of hers to finally make him snap.

Jasper was aware it wasn't all of her fault. On the contrary he knew it was mainly his issues. He was being truthful when he admitted that he couldn't have some half ass relationship with her. He needed _all_ of Eleanor. And that's more than she could give at the moment. It was time for her to figure out her life and for him to figure out his.

And it was time for him to finally let her go.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

It was the longest flight of her life.

They were 5 hours into the flight and she was 5 bloody mary's deep. She sat next to her brother with her headphones in and a silk mask covering her eyes.

Liam and Eleanor had been equally affected by the repercussions of the Aspen scandal.

Eleanor ignored her brother, and everyone, for as long as she could. Once Jasper left her she packed a bag and took a taxi to the nearest five star hotel for a personal mini vacation. There she would drink her issues away and keep her phone, and all forms of media, turned off.

She didn't show up for her finals aware that she was going to fail all of her classes. But she didn't care. Eleanor came to the school mostly for the social aspects and as far as she was concerned her chances were ruined.

Being an ill behaved Princess who would get a pass for having her vagina photographed at some lavish party was a thing of the past. She was now a normal girl.. well, a very rich normal girl.. who had been photographed vulnerable and naked in her own bed, post-sex with some chick who was banging her brother around the same time.

For all she knew, Aspen could show Jasper up and _really_ release a sex tape of the former Princess. Eleanor was scared shitless of the girl. If Aspen would go _this_ far to gain her five minutes of fame, who knew what she was capable of.

After three days of hiatus, Liam demanded Ashley tell him where his twin was. She directed him to which hotel she was staying at and he hitched the next ride. She had had long enough hiding from him. He knew she would have to face him at some point, and vice versa.

There was a whole lot of crying and yelling once Liam arrived at her suite. He had to physically calm her down before they even spoke. Eleanor was wasted when he showed up and wasn't making any sense with her words. He knew that there was no way he was going to get through to her that night but Liam didn't want to leave her alone. So he stayed in one of the beds in the other room.

The following morning he was finally able to knock some sense into her. There were many things Eleanor could say about her brother, but he certainly was an excellent talker. Ever since they were toddlers he had an uncanny ability to talk his way out of anything.

They obviously avoided the awkward and unnecessary components of the conversation. But they were able to communicate and come to terms with what to do next.

Liam explained that he had left his fraternity. The scrutiny he received was getting out of hand and if he was being honest with himself, they weren't his real friends. They were just great people to party with.

Liam promised her that they could immediately move past this, at least between the two of them. At the end of the day they were more than brother and sister.. They were best friends.

Eleanor insisted that she would not return to the school, at least until everything had blown over. She was perfectly fine with living off of the few outfits and essentials she had packed for the hotel.

However Liam reminded her that they would be going home in one week. There was no going back on that, no matter how many excuses Eleanor tried to come up with.

Helena had reached out to her son and was uncharacteristically calm about the situation. Maybe living outside of the palace and being with Allister had humbled her more than expected.

Cyrus' health had done an amazing turn around. He defied the doctors expectations and was responding extremely well to the most recent sessions of chemotherapy. Helena explained that he had gone bald, but that was the least of his worries. His attitude had changed for the better as well. He felt as though he was given a second chance at life. A life to be truly happy and grateful for the small things.

As great as all of this news was, Eleanor still wasn't prepared to be confronted with her innately judgmental family. Not only was she dealing with this nudity scandal, but she was going through immense heart break _once again_.

She had caught Liam up to speed on Jasper visiting. She kept it short and simple since she was sure there was still some unresolved business between the two.

However, Liam regained a large amount of respect for Jasper for returning the tape to him, even after their last run in together. There was no set plan yet as to what they should do with the footage. The twins already had enough on their plate at the moment.

* * *

Jasper stares at himself in the mirror. He curls a 60 lb weight with his right arm. The gym has dim lighting and smells musky. He has spent two hours almost every day at this gym. It's physically straining on his body by not allowing his muscles to rebuild. But it's the one of the few healthy outlets he has.

He was doing his best at allowing his feelings to come to the surface. But it isn't an easy process. It's more physically straining on him than his excessive workouts. He started writing in a journal where he could reflect on the emotions he was going through. Often times he would shed a few tears, but he didn't fight them back. He was finally acknowledging his feelings for what they were and letting himself heal.

But this didn't mean that he was moving on from Eleanor any easier. There wasn't a minute that went by that he didn't think about her. It was simply torturous.

The only times she would leave his mind was when he was either binge drinking or at the gym.. So he would go to the gym around work during the day and binge drink at night.

In the past he would pick up on random girls at bars to fill the void, but now he couldn't even look at another woman. It made him sick to his stomach to even consider undressing someone else.

He would often think he saw Eleanor walking down the street as he had on Halloween. His coworker thought he was going crazy at times. But Drew was there for his partner. He let him vent and talk about her. He had never heard about this British girl before these past two weeks, but he didn't mind. It was obvious that Jasper was deeply in love with her.

Drew explained that he knew what it was like to lose your first love. Being 10 years older than him he had a bit of a leg up. He explained that his first serious girlfriend was 'the one that got away'. But his best advice in order to get over someone was to simply focus on yourself.

This frustrated Jasper more than anything. If he was finally allowing himself to feel, and look out for himself for once.. why wasn't he able to move past her? On a personal level he had progressed a significant amount since returning home, but if anything he missed her more and more. Maybe he just needed more time.

* * *

"Ah, my _darlings_ ," Helena cheerfully greets her children with open arms hugging them simultaneously.

"Hi mum," Liam replies as she kisses his forehead and ruffles his hair. Apparently she had gotten more affectionate as well.

"Eleanor, you look beautiful," she chirps running her hand through her daughters long black hair.

"Thanks mum. As do you."

Eleanor forces a crooked smile and continues to roll her luggage through the lobby. Her mother and step father's house is massive. She considers it to be more of a mansion. It almost reminds her of the palace, only maybe a quarter of the size if that.

Allister gives her a big hug and a warm smile. She was fond of her step father. She and Liam didn't have much opportunity to bond with him with all of the travelling they had done since the abolishment. But they both agreed that he was a good man and a great anchor for their mother.

Eleanor enters her room where she would be staying in for the next week. It feels good to be home. Although it was a bit awkward to not be in the palace, she much preferred this situation. Her room is four times the size of her dorm room and she's perfectly okay with that.

She takes the headphones out of her ears and places her beanie on the bedside table. It is lightly snowing outside and she can barely see past the front gate. The white powder is glistening and the holiday lights decorated throughout the street reflect against it.

It's December 19th and it certainly feels like Christmas.

* * *

The streets are mainly empty and mostly all of the residents are out of town for the holidays. Jasper and Drew mindlessly drive through the city just as they would any other day. They only have one more day left before most of the police officers were given Christmas vacation.

Jasper however asked his boss if he could stay on duty throughout the time. He knew that spending time alone at home and dwelling was his worst enemy. Especially during the holidays.. He didn't have a family as it was. So he tried to be preventative and make some extra cash on the side. His boss said he would see what he could do for him.

He got home that night and opened up his refrigerator. He makes himself a frozen pizza while downing two cans of beer. The television is on in the other room and his heater is turned up to the max. Although it is technically the desert, Las Vegas can get extremely cold during December.

Even though he was in the other room and the obnoxiously loud heater was blasting, his ears naturally pick up on a few key words from the television.

 _Liam and Eleanor Henstridge.. Return to England.. Nudity Scandal.. Christmas.. Abolishment.._

Jasper throws the kitchen rag on the counter and rubs his face with his hands. He knows he should simply ignore it. He was going to be faced with her at some point and he had all of the power to turn a blind eye.

This is what he had been working on for a couple weeks now. He _needed_ to be strong.

But he makes the excuse to himself that the pizza was cooking and he had enough time to change the channel to check the score of the game.

Jasper stands in front of the television with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a fresh beer can. His passive gaze is latched onto the broadcast. Within seconds he had forgotten about the game or why he even walked over there.

All he saw was Eleanor.

The picture of herself asleep and her naked body blurred out next to Aspen. It was the first time he saw her in two weeks. He didn't pay attention to what the newscaster was blabbing about the controversy. He could only focus on how beautiful she looked in the picture. How beautiful she looks when she sleeps.

It felt like he was a zombie slaving over the television incapable to move. He takes a sip of his beer and continues to closely examine the picture. His oven starts beeping which snaps him out of his daze. His eyes dart around the room before he picks the remote up and changes it over to the game.

It was time to switch to whiskey.

* * *

 **5 Days Later**

Eleanor obliviously browses through the pictures on her phone. She's as far back as a year ago. It was right before shit hit the fan. When things were still neutral between her and Jasper.

She remembers that she had an odd obsession of snapping pictures of Jasper in the palace when he didn't know she was watching him. There were several shots of him from an eagle eye view that she had taken at the top of the staircase. He was standing rigid with his hands folded in his black and white suit and his earpiece in place.

She lightly smiles as she continues to scroll through the photos. It shows the progression of him realizing that she was taking pictures and him growing visibly agitated. The last one is of him running up the stairs.

And then a recorded video comes up next on her phone.

Her heart starts to race and she already feels a knot forming in her throat as she presses play.

 _"What're you doing?"_ Jasper hissed at her with his typical stern expression. He launches into a jog toward her at the top of the stairs.

Eleanor let out a hearty laugh as she tries to run away from him but within seconds her phone is knocked out of her hand and lands to the ground.

The camera view is now facing upward from the floor and shows Jasper trying to hold her back from grabbing her phone. He's holding onto her from behind in the form of a big bear hug.

She thrashes around in his arms giggling wildly while the humorless expression remains on his face.

 _"Jasper let go of me you bugger!"_

The video ends with him reaching down toward the phone with a smirk on his face. He turns the camera off.

Eleanor can't fight back the tears falling from her eyes.. But she's laughing at the same time.

She absolutely _loved_ getting a rise out of Jasper. He was always so serious for no particular reason and she would always try anything she could to break him. To loosen him up.

Even though he wasn't one to necessarily laugh, his sexy smirk was always enough to tell her that she had successfully gotten under his skin.

Someone knocks on the door and Eleanor quickly wipes the tears from her cheeks before telling them to come in.

It was Helena. She could instantly tell her daughter had been crying.

"It's that Jasper fellow isn't it?" she throws her hand on her hip.

Eleanor raises an eyebrow at her trying to signal that now isn't the best time for this topic.

Her mother may have grown to be less abrasive, but she still was persistent as ever.

"Where is he? I haven't since him since before the King's Cup." She takes a seat on the bed.

"Mum, I don't want to talk about it. It's over with," Eleanor replies rubbing her eyes.

"Well apparently it's not," Helena nods her head gesturing to the phone in her daughters hand with a freeze frame from the video of Jasper's face.

"He broke up with me. It's over with."

"So you've seen him recently?"

" _Jesus mum,_ let up off me will you? This isn't bloody easy."

"Well I know the fastest cure for heart break." Helena pats her on the lap. "A little bit of retail therapy."

* * *

It was Christmas morning. Helena and Allister hosted an extravagant gathering that held competition to their old lives during the holidays at the palace.

Cyrus was able to show up with the help of his medical crew. Eleanor could honestly say she was the happiest she had ever been to see her uncle. He was literally glowing with happiness.

Appearance used to be one of his top, if not _the_ top priority to himself. And yet he had a genuine grin on his face embracing his bald head. It was a side that she had never seen of him.

He and Liam bonded as if they were best buddies. Liam enjoyed the company of his new and improved uncle. He had been lacking a father figure since Simon passed. Knowing that Cyrus had _nothing_ to do with his father's death other than being an envious younger brother also put Liam's ill feelings to rest.

As much as she tried, Eleanor couldn't keep it together. All she could think about was Jasper.

 _Where is he right now? Is he alone? Has he already found a new bitch to celebrate the holiday with?_

* * *

Jasper could confidently say that he had never been more depressed in his life. It was Christmas morning, and he had no one.

His parents kicked him out of the house when he was 18 and hadn't talked to him since. He had trouble making friends since he moved back to Nevada. But most of all, he _wanted to be with her._ She was the closest thing to family he ever had.

His boss told him he could patrol the city for half a day today. But there was no way that he was going to take on this day sober. Even the gym before work didn't help clear his thoughts. He needed to numb himself.

It's raining outside which only sets the scene for a more dramatic and bleak holiday for Jasper. After taking 6 shots he takes a shower, brushes his teeth, and puts on his uniform. Placing his badge on his shirt, he stares at himself in the mirror.

He looks fucking miserable and he knows it. He clenches his jaw and promptly leaves the bathroom, not doing anything with his hair. He needed to get out of the house, now.

Before taking off he fills his trusty flask.

Jasper is soaking wet by the time he reaches his truck from his condo. He regrets asking to work today. The plan of distraction was already horribly failing.

He walks into the station and within minutes his sheriff walks up to him.

"You look like shit." He bluntly calls him out looking him up and down. The suspicious look on his face was presumably from the stench of whiskey reeking out of Jasper's pours.

"I'm tired.. didn't get much sleep-" he responds realizing it's hard to focus his eyes on his boss.

"Goddammit Frost it's 10 A.M. in the morning. What do you think you're doing showing up to my station drunk off your ass? You are in no way going out in the town like this under my watch. Just go home. I'll figure out what to do with you tomorrow. Merry Christmas."

Jasper isn't surprised by his reaction, he was always a hard ass. And plus, he _was_ kind of asking for it. He throws up his hands in a 'fuck it' motion and turns back around.

It's incredibly hard to see out of the rain splattered wind shield of his truck. The wind shield wipers won't go fast enough. It was in this moment that he wished he hadn't drank this much. It had never rained this much in Vegas since as long as he could remember.

* * *

"You can never have enough Louis Vuitton darling," Helena encourages her daughter as Eleanor opens one of her presents.

"So right you are mother," Eleanor eyes widen as she runs her fingers over a brand new leather purse.

She's grateful for the purse, but she knew that no designer possession could fill the void in her heart.

"Len your phone is ringing." Liam points over to the kitchen counter.

It's an international call coming from America. Her heart drops. She wants it to be him so badly. But it's an unrecognizable number.

Eleanor picks up the phone anyway.

"Hello?"

Someone frantic is on the other end and she can barely understand what they're saying. But she can make out that it's a man's voice.

"I think you have the wrong number?" she frowns as she looks back at the number on her phone.

"No! Wait! Is this Eleanor?"

"Yes?"

The distress in the man's voice is beginning to worry her. She couldn't recognize who it was.

"It's an emergency. This is Jasper Frost's partner, Drew Kaplan. Jasper was in a horrible car accident. His truck flipped and he's in a coma. He told me you broke up, but I don't know who to call, he doesn't really have a family and-"

Eleanor drowns everything else out that he's saying. She involuntarily lets go of the phone from her hand as it cracks against the hard wood floor. The agonizing expression on her face makes Liam drop what he's doing and run toward her.

"What is it?"

Everything is spinning and she feels like she's going in and out of consciousness. She's too frightened to cry.

She's in denial. She must be dreaming. This must be a horrific nightmare. She collapses to the floor and holds her head in her hands. Liam grabs her cell phone and continues to talk to Drew.

Hugging her legs with her arms she starts rocking back and forth. _No, this isn't happening. I need to wake up._ She feels like she's going to get sick.

Once she feels her mother embrace her from behind she instantly breaks from the daze. Eleanor lethargically looks up at Helena who has tears streaming down her face. Liam is pacing the room back and forth rubbing the back of his neck still on the phone.

 _This is fucking real._

"You have to get back to America, Len," Liam softly speaks before hanging up the phone.

"I'm coming with you." He extends his hands down to his sister to help her stand up.

* * *

 **Sad shit right? Don't be mad at me! Don't worry, it will get better from here.. well it may take a bit of time. But hang in there with me! :p**


	11. Remember

**One Week Later**

Jasper lies on his hospital bed still unconscious. His vital signs have stayed consistent and the doctor's believe he will wake up.. the question was just _when_.

Eleanor sits in the chair that she has barely left for the past week. She holds onto his hand and rubs it with her thumb. It was nearly impossible to tear her away from his side. She would only excuse herself when she had to use the restroom, or when Liam would force her to eat and go shower at his hotel.

Liam is supportive as ever. He would always be there for his sister through thick and thin. Seeing her in this state of anxiety and despair was disheartening. On top of that, he wasn't expecting to be as affected by the situation as he is. Knowing that Jasper was.. and God forbid still could be on the brink of death was a huge wakeup call. There was a point where he and Liam were best of friends. That bond never goes away.

He told his sister that he was going to call it a night and head back to the hotel. Eleanor didn't stay one night there with him. She stayed every single night in the hospital room beside Jasper on the most uncomfortable bed possible. But she didn't mind. She refused to leave his side.

That night Eleanor speaks to Jasper as she usually does when they're alone.

"Well you've really done it this time bodyguard," she lightly speaks feeling her chest tighten.

Jasper looks peaceful and as comfortable as possible. At least Eleanor convinces herself that. He has bruises and cuts all across his face and his body. A ventilator is set over his mouth to help him breathe.

His truck had slid off the road from the intense level of rain, causing him to lose control and eventually flip the car. His head took the largest blow from the impact of the crash since it slammed against the roof of the truck as it tumbled. Most of the collision affected the left side of his body. His left leg is broken and his left arm is sprained.

Eleanor delicately traces her fingers up and down his cheek.

"I never got the chance.. I never had the _balls_ to say.. how much I fucking love you Jasper Frost. Ever since the moment I met you-" She has to pause to catch her breath as she abruptly starts sobbing. "Even when you blackmailed me, even when you slept with my bloody mother.. even when I found out about Mandy. Even when you fucking _left me_.. _twice_.."

Eleanor wipes the tears and light snot on her sleeves.

"I will _not_ let you leave me this time you bastard. Not like this. I _will_ tell you when you wake up how much I love you. I will tell you every goddamn day. Just come back to me, Jasper. Please."

She rests her head on his chest as her tears dampen his shirt.

"Just come back to me."

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Eleanor took a rare break to go grab herself a coffee in the lobby. She had little to no sleep since she had been in the hospital. The combination of fear and uncomfortability has left her on 3 hour nights of sleep if that.

She walks back into the room and nearly drops the coffee cup from her hand.

Jasper's eyes are slowly fluttering open.

She instantly bolts out of the room to alert one of the nurses in the hall. A group of them race in and huddle around him. They're checking his vital signs and waiting for any other signs of response from him.

One nurse flashes a light in his eye trying to measure the dilation of his pupils. His eyes wince at the light and his gaze starts to move around the room.

Eleanor couldn't wait any longer. She needed to see the life in his eyes again. And he needed to see her.

She pushes her way through, standing beside a nurse. She peers into his bloodshot eyes. His eyebrows are lightly furrowed and he has a blank expression on his face.

"Jasper?" Her voice is hoarse. She grabs onto his hand.

His lips don't move. Neither do his eyes. He just idly blinks every now and again.

"Jasper, it's me." Eleanor nods her head and weakly smiles as a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Honey, it's going to take some time," the nurse responds putting her hand in front of her to back away.

Eleanor wants to impulsively shove the nurse out of her way. He was awake, and no one was going to stop her from trying to get through to him.

Within the blink of an eye Japer's expression changes from confused to terrified. His actions quickly escalate as he rips some of the IV's out of his arm and tries to pull the ventilator from his mouth.

"Get back!" a nurse shouts at Eleanor as she promptly takes a step back and covers her mouth with her hands in shock.

They have to restrain and sedate him to calm him down.

The nurses later explain to her that he simply doesn't know where he is, what's going on, and why he is there. All of those factors would cause anyone to freak out.

She calls Liam to immediately get to the ICU, Jasper had woken up.

* * *

Hours later she watches on in anticipation as the doctors and nurses run several tests to see where he is at. So far, the only cognitive function that he has regained is opening and looking around with his eyes.

Luckily the sedation visibly calmed his nerves which made Eleanor feel more at peace. She just didn't want him to be scared. It broke her heart at the thought.

They removed the ventilator from his throat in case he were to potentially start speaking again. He now had a tube running across his face and into his nostrils to help him breathe.

Once the doctor's finally allow her to walk closer to him again, she jumps at the opportunity. She holds onto his hand and kisses it with a smile on her face. She stares into his sky blue eyes hoping for any reaction. Any signal that he knows she's in his presence. But the vacant expression remains.

Liam rushes into the room and gives his sister a big hug. He is extremely relieved to see that Jasper is finally improving. She explains to him that he hasn't spoken and is generally unresponsive.. just looking around the room confused at most.

Liam goes over and grabs onto his hand giving him a smile examining his face. He feels a sudden surge of panic as he notices Jasper's eyes widen scanning Liam's face.

"L-Liam?" Jasper's scratchy voice makes all of the nurses drop what they're doing and run over to his bed.

"Did he just speak?"

"I-I think so, I don't know.." Liam's heart drops as he looks over Eleanor. She looks crushed and thoroughly baffled.

"W-What.. h-happened L-Liam?" Jasper struggles to speak. The look of terror is back on his face as he tries to sit up but instantly lays back down.

"Jasper," a nurse places her hand on his arm. "Please do the best you can to relax. You are surrounded by people who love you. You were in a car crash. You've been in a coma for two weeks."

Jasper reverts back to looking extremely dazed and distant.

Liam walks over to Eleanor putting his arm around her shoulders. She doesn't know what to think but she's getting frustrated. She breaks from his embrace and walks back over to his side.

"Jasper," she firmly speaks. "Are you still upset with me or something? Are you really going to be this stubborn even after being in a bloody coma for fucks sake?"

" _Len"_ Liam interjects walking up to her grabbing onto her arm. "Go easy on him, he-"

"I-I'm s-sorry. I d-don't know who-who you are," Jasper slurs.

The room falls silent.

"That's bullocks! It's me you bastard!" she shouts.

"Miss, you are going to have to step out of the room until you calm down." A nurse puts her hand on her back.

"Get your grubby paws _off of me,_ " she hisses. Liam puts his arm around her and leads her out of the room.

"He's- he's joking right?" Eleanor frantically paces back and forth in front of the doorway.

"Lenny, he's not joking. He just woke up from a coma. We don't know what to expect. We just have to wait it out."

"Wait it out? Wait it out?! How can he recognize _you_ and not me?!" she shouts, her voice cracking.

"You have got to calm down," Liam firmly speaks looking up and down the hospital halls.

" _Fuck this_ , I'm having a cigarette." She frantically searches through her bag walking away from her brother toward the exit.

* * *

The next day Eleanor wakes up in the lumpy bed with scratchy sheets. After she was finally able to calm down the night prior she resumed her position in the room next to him. Jasper had fallen asleep but was still conscious, and that's all the doctor's cared about. Liam stayed at the hotel and avoided any further unintended drama. He could only imagine what his twin was going through, and his presence certainly wasn't helping.

Eleanor walks up to Jasper's bed. She can't hold back the look of disdain on her face. He was already awake and met her gaze.

"Hello," he plainly speaks. His speech had apparently improved over night. "Where is Liam?"

Eleanor bites her lip trying to fight back tears and takes a step back from his bed.

"I'm sorry. What's your name?"

Now she can't hold them back. All of this time she had spent by his side waiting for him to wake up. To tell him how she truly felt. How much she fucking missed him after he left Colorado. How much she loved him. And now, he has absolutely no idea who she is.

Perhaps this was meant to be. He technically did want her out of his life as of three weeks ago. Maybe it was the universe telling her that he simply doesn't need her in his life. That he would be happiest by not ever knowing her and all the pain she had caused him.

"My name.. my name is Katherine," her voice is shaky. "I was a friend of yours. I'm glad to see you're doing well. I am going to let you get some rest. I think it's time for me to leave."

Jasper passively stares through her and nods his head.

"Thank you Katherine. You're really beautiful, I'm sure I've told you that in the past before."

Eleanor nods her head and turns around as quick as she can before he sees her cry.

"You have. Get better Jasper."

* * *

Liam gets a knock on his hotel door. He opens it to find Eleanor with black makeup smudged all the way down her face. Without saying a word she collapses into his arms and bawls her eyes out. He doesn't know what to do except for to hold her.

"I'm so sorry Lenny," he soothingly speaks. "I feel awful."

"I can't be here." She sits on the couch rubbing her eyes. "This is too goddamn painful."

"You can't give up now. He needs you."

"He doesn't fucking _know who I am_ Liam!" she shouts.

"Do you reallythink he would give up on you if it was reversed?"

"Fuck if I know?! The bastard broke up with me. I'm an idiot for ever coming back here. For ever coming to America in the first place!" Eleanor grabs onto a glass container of whiskey and pours herself a glass.

Liam gets in her face so she's forced to look at him. "I know for a _fact_ that he would not give up on you. He is a selfish stubborn bastard, but I've never doubted how much that man loves you. You have got to let go of this anger already."

Her eyes search her brother's face trying to think of something to reply. But she knows deep down that he's right. She can't leave him.

"So what do I do?"

"You do what your heart tells you to do. You help him through this."

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Jasper had improved an immense amount. His speech was near perfect, and his basic motor skills progressed. The only large draw back was his memory loss. He didn't remember a large part of his life or the people in it which only frustrated and further confused him.

Physically, it was still in question whether he had regained the ability to walk. It would be a while before they could learn more about this since his leg was broken. For now he had to be pushed around in a wheelchair. Once his sprained arm showed some improvement they would try to move him onto crutches and see how he responded to that.

He had major mood swings. The combination of the memory loss, inability to walk, and injuries he sustained would sometimes throw him into fits of rage. For the most part he was still the same Jasper, but simultaneously he would _never_ be the same.

Jasper was to attend weekly memory and physical rehabilitation programs to touch base with his progress and work on moving forward.

Since the hospital released him under Eleanor's care, she's been staying with him at his apartment following the doctor's orders. He was put on strict bed rest until further notice.

The coma resulted in Jasper having a very selective memory.. of what he had left of it.

He could recall that he is from Las Vegas and that his parents weren't a part of his life. Eleanor showed him pictures of himself in his police uniform which brought back a substantial amount of memories on duty.

He doesn't remember his apartment very well but certain stimuli will trigger a foggy memory.. Like his television set that he would spend hours in front of after work.

It's easier for Jasper to remember activities he used to partake in when there is tangible proof or evidence. For example, he vaguely remembers going to the gym every day due to the physical shape he's in. He remembers that whiskey is his favorite drink, and is mainly the reason why he got in such a horrible accident. He remembers the down pour of rain before getting in his truck that day.

He remembers Liam as his British friend he met somewhere at some point in time. But that was it. He recognizes Drew's face. But doesn't remember their relationship either.

What frustrates Jasper the most is that he simply doesn't remember his friend Katherine. All he knows is that's she's stunningly gorgeous, and he loves her British accent and snappy attitude.

He hates laying around in bed. It makes him feel helpless and miserable, but being around the presence of his 'friend' makes it easier on him. He enjoys her company.

She helps make him food even though she apparently isn't very good at cooking. So she would usually order take out for them. Since his friend is very wealthy she took care of his hospital bills and pays for pretty much everything. He doesn't understand why she's so good to him.

"Katherine, can you tell me more about how we met? Where did we meet?"

Jasper sat up in his bed with a tray of food she set up for him.

Eleanor had been waiting for him to improve in other areas before she was to tell him the truth about herself.. and him. She didn't want to overwhelm him.

It was the most selfless act she had ever done. Pretending to be someone she wasn't when all she wanted to do was hug and kiss him and pick things back up from where they were.

She stabs a few pieces of lettuce in a bowl with her fork and looks up at him. Was it too soon to tell him?

"Jasper, I'm not sure if I should tell you just yet. I don't want you to get frustrated again."

"Why would I be frustrated? You are so good to me. I would like to know how we met, is that too much to ask?"

The dark look in his eyes was intimidating. Whether she was ready or not, it didn't seem like Jasper was going to let this one go.

"Well, first of all my name isn't Katherine.."

Her eyes quickly scan his face searching for a reaction. He furrows his eyebrows and doesn't say anything. Before he could potentially get any more confused she just went for it.

"My name is Eleanor Henstridge. I'm Liam's twin."

His eyes widen and he stops eating.

"You want to know how and where we met?"

Jasper skeptically nods his head.

"I was the Princess of England. And Liam was the Prince."

He lets out a chuckle and starts poking his food with his fork again. There's an awkward silence when he returns her gaze and realizes that she isn't laughing, or smiling. She looks extremely serious.. and sad if anything.

"You were my bodyguard 2 years ago."

His expression suddenly changes and he looks upset.

"Why are you messing with me Katherine? This isn't funny."

"I'm not-"

"Then why would you lie to me about your name? And I'm supposed to believe you were a fucking Princess? I like your accent and everything, but-"

"I'm not bloody joking around Jasper. I lied about my name because we have a.. history. And I didn't know the correct thing to say when you didn't recognize me, okay?"

Now she's starting to grow frustrated herself.

Jasper's stare burns through her. His lips are formed in a thin straight line.

"You're my girlfriend?" he speaks trying to gauge her reaction.

"I _was_." Tears start to form in her eyes as Eleanor looks toward the ceiling fighting them back. "Something like that."

"Holy shit," he whispers. She clearly isn't joking. It fucking pains him to believe that he had all of his memories wiped away with this beautiful person standing before him. _A former Princess? I was a bodyguard? I lived in England?_

Jasper wants to remember her so badly. But he just can't. He's overcome with fury.

He angrily smacks the tray of food off his bed against the wall making her jump. She instantly stands up setting her bowl down.

"Please calm down," she begs putting her hands up toward him. She runs over beginning to pick his mess up. "I should've waited to tell you. I'm so sorry."

Eleanor picks up a few pieces of broken glass in her hands before looking up at him. Jasper is laying on his back staring at the ceiling. A few tears are streaming down his face.

She throws the garbage away and sits on the bed next to him. With slight hesitation she leans forward and wipes a couple tears from his cheeks. He won't look at her.

"I could only imagine how hard this must be," she speaks delicately. "But I'm not going to give up on you Jasper."

His eyes meet hers.

"I want you to help me remember," he chokes over his words as more tears form. "I want to remember you. I _need_ to remember you, Eleanor."

She nods her head and cups his face in her hand.

"You will. I _promise_."


	12. The Journal

She's wearing more makeup than any woman should ever wear. The dark shadow extends past her eyebrows highlighting the glowing emerald hue of her eyes. Her gaze allures him as she pushes him up against a cold brick wall. They're in a dark tunnel illuminated by a single lamp above them.

Her lips press against his, dominating every move they make. He's a slave to her taste. He's powerless. She grinds her lower body up against his stimulating every sensation in his body.

Jasper wakes up in a cold sweat with a head ache. He reaches to the side table and picks a glass of water up with his good arm. After taking a sip he slowly repositions himself up against the head board and stares out his window. A cool breeze whips through the room blowing onto his face.

The erotic dream has his mind spinning. He can't fall back asleep.

It was the first time he remembered her.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Jasper returned home from the hospital.

He suffers from severe migraines and gets dizzy often. He has already lost 10 pounds of muscle mass since the accident. Due to the debilitating headaches and other injuries his doctor has yet to take him off bed rest.

His physician diagnosed him as having retrograde amnesia. It happens in patients who have different forms of traumatic brain injury. They have trouble remembering much, if anything, prior to an accident.

Jasper's left arm was healing at a rapid pace. The sprain luckily wasn't as severe as it could have been. His physical therapist predicted that he would only have to wear the brace for another week or so. From there, they would move their focus on to his broken leg and hopefully get him on crutches.

In the mean time, he still uses a wheel chair to get from his bed to the bathroom or anywhere within close proximity around the apartment.

As Eleanor promised, she stayed by his side every single day. She told him stories. Some that were fictional just to pass the time and to put his mind at ease.. and then some that were non-fiction. Stories about his life.

She was very delicate on the issue of their past. His hostile reaction once he learned her real name and that she was his 'ex-girlfriend' prevented her from expanding on the matter. Jasper still needed time to mentally heal before getting into the heavy stuff.

Eleanor had been in Colorado for the past few days retrieving her belongings. She hired an in-home nurse, just for the weekend, to look after him while she was gone.

She told Jasper that there was some sort of scandal that tarnished her image at her college. Although she wanted to start over in America she told him, Colorado unfortunately wasn't the place or school for her. It was a shame because she genuinely did love the state and it's environment.

Jasper didn't question her. He was just grateful to have her by his side.

But Eleanor knew within herself the main reason why she dropped out of CU: She couldn't stand one more day away from his side.. whether he was in this condition or not.

She was expected to return later this afternoon. Jasper was excited to see her. He was anxious to tell her about his dream and see if it meant anything. It felt all too real, and he was certain that it had a significant meaning behind it.

Jasper sits up reading a book; one of his new hobbies he had picked up since being restricted to his bed. He's not wearing a shirt and his hair is untamed. Eleanor walks into his bedroom with _four_ baggages of luggage.

"Hey." He looks up from his book closing it. He can't hold back a chuckle at the amount of clothing she had apparently kept in her dorm room.

" _Oh don't laugh_ you bugger. You should just be lucky I'm back." She rolls her eyes.

Jasper is obsessed with her sassy attitude. He finds it adorable and yet extremely alluring.. almost challenging.

Eleanor gawks at shirtless Jasper longer than she should be. She instinctually shakes her head and tries to get back to her train of thought.

" _So,_ did you miss me?"

"A bit. But I'm pretty sure you missed me more," he smirks. It was refreshing to see that Jasper had maintained his annoyingly arrogant personality.

Eleanor decides that it would be best to unpack in the morning. It was getting late, and frankly she wanted to catch up with him and see how his weekend was.

Jasper informs her on the dream from last night. She's eager to hear every detail. It takes him a while to finally spit out the words.

"It was a very sensual dream if I'm being honest," he begins. "But I was wearing a tuxedo and you were in some ridiculous frilly feather dress.." his face twists in confusion as he talks.

"My mother's masquerade ball," Eleanor whispers instinctually grabbing onto his hand.

Jasper smiles at the look of enlightenment on her face.

"The masquerade ball," he confirms, relieved that the dream really did reflect a prior experience.

"That's one of my most profound memories of you," she replies coyly looking away from him. "It's the night I realized that I.."

Eleanor stops talking and starts picking at her fingers.

Jasper waits for her to finish her sentence but she doesn't. He doesn't press.

She looks up at him hungry for more.

"Is there anything else you recall from the dream?"

He nods his head.

"I remember _everything_ about that moment with you. The way you looked at me, the feeling of your lips against mine.. the desire to take you right there in that tunnel. You looked _so_ fucking sexy in that dress."

Her eyes light up meeting his gaze. It was the first time Jasper looked at her the way he was in almost 2 months. It made her heart skip a beat.

"Eleanor?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to kiss me like you did that night. Help me fully remember."

She can't fight back a smile as she nears closer to him on the bed. But he doesn't smile back. He passionately stares at her desperate for her touch. He wants to remember what it's like to feel her body all over.

Eleanor's smile quickly falls. She can sense the thick sexual tension in the room. He reaches his right arm toward her and cups his hand behind her neck bringing her face closer.

Jasper's bright blue eyes glisten as they search her face. She's entranced. He lightly traces her lips with his thumb making her lower lip quiver.

Eleanor is careful to avoid his injured leg and arm by hovering over him and straddling his waist. She then takes charge and puts her hands on his face pushing her lips against his. She intertwines her tongue with his and delicately bites on his lower lip.

If he wanted her to kiss him the way she did that night, she wasn't going to let him down.

Her body arches up against his as he puts his arm around her lower waist pushing her closer. She lays on top of him and raises her head back. They're both breathing heavily.

"Pull my hair," she instructs him. Jasper quickly obliges and is visibly amused at how much she remembers that night in detail herself. These exact words were in his dream.

He continues to kiss her as she pulls away once more. She's contemplating if she should say what they both know she said next that night. She bites her lip and lowers her mouth next to his ear.

"I want you inside me _, right here, right now._ "

* * *

Eleanor lies next to him on the bed naked with her arm wrapped across his chest. There's a light mist of sweat covering her body but she's too tired to shower. She was exhausted.

Jasper truthfully disliked not being able to take charge and pleasure her to his 'fullest potential'. But he accepted that he shouldn't risk injuring himself more than he already was. Experiencing her body again was more than he could ask for. He would just have to give the rest time.

He listens to her breath grow deeper as she falls asleep. He stares in the dark up at the ceiling until his eyelids eventually get heavy enough to shut.

* * *

 _"You like this. You like being controlled.. You like me."_

Jasper is holding Eleanor close, as if they are slow dancing. He's back in his tuxedo and she's wearing the heavy eye makeup in the plunging dress. Her expression is tense. It's hard for her to break eye contact as he speaks.

 _"So I'll do whatever I want to you, whenever I want. And you'll let me. Because you want it. You need it."_

There's a powerful force that's dictating his aggressive emotions. He backs her up against the banister of the balcony before she deeply kisses him. He's drowning in her presence. He's a slave to her seduction. But he's desperately struggling as his words express that _he_ needs to be the one in control.

Jasper jolts awake with his eyes peeled. He glances at the clock. It had only been 30 minutes since he dozed off.

Eleanor is still peacefully asleep next to him. He stares at her face in the reflection of the moon. She's the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.. Lack of memory or not, he was certain of this.

His persuasive emotions are flooding back at an exponential rate. He's frightened at the level of power she has over him.

Jasper's eyes ricochet back and forth scanning her face. He didn't think it was possible to be so enthralled yet equally intimidated by a woman.

But he's welcoming of the sudden return of his feelings. He was desperate to remember anything, to feel something, since the second he woke up from the coma. And it was finally happening.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

Eleanor wakes up at the crack of dawn. It's dark outside. Waking up early would give her some time to unpack while Jasper was still asleep.

She clicks on the lamp next to her retrieving her shirt and panties from the floor. She accidentally knocks her cell phone off the table and it falls under the bed.

Rubbing her face she lets out a quiet yawn.

Crawling out of the bed she quickly searches for her phone. She extends her arm as her hand grazes over what feels like a small notebook. Without hesitation she slides it from under the bed and picks it up. It looks like a journal.

Eleanor glances up at Jasper before sitting up against the wall on the floor gripping the diary. The black leather cover looks like it had barely been touched. She cracks it open to see that it's less than a quarter of the way filled. It's covered in his chicken scratch writing.

She doesn't know whether she should read it, if she should tell him first, or just put it back where she found it. But her eyes move faster than her mind as she rapidly soaks in the first couple sentences.

 _December 10th_

 _Since there aren't many options left I will give this journal bullshit a try that Drew suggested. It's been 2 days 11 hours and approximately 30 minutes since I last saw her._

Eleanor inhales a sharp breath as her brain finally catches up with her vision. She was reading Jasper's diary that he apparently started writing in right after he broke up with her.

She closes her eyes and tries to think of what the most ethical thing to do would be.

Showing Jasper his diary from a month ago would most likely assist him in regaining his memories right before the accident. This could be revolutionary in his recovery.

But were they the memories that she _really_ wanted him to be aware of? She was afraid to read on, but she couldn't stop herself.

 _I'm tired of fighting it. I'm tired of fighting her. I'm tired of the power struggle. I'm tired of trying to be in control. It's impossible to control a former Princess._

 _Saying good bye to her was the most difficult thing I've ever had to do in my life. I feel like I'm mourning a death. But it was the best decision I could have made for myself._

Eleanor feels a knot form in her throat as she slams the journal close. This isn't right. She shouldn't be this invasive..

But it didn't seem like Jasper would technically ever find out anyway.

 _It's finally time for me to improve myself. I have lost sight of who I am. I don't know what makes me happy anymore. She clouded my perception of happiness, sadness.. fucking everything._

 _I can't feel._

She hears Jasper sigh as he tries to roll on his side in the bed above her. He lets out a groan and she panics still holding it in her hands. She promptly stands up and runs into the living room throwing the diary in her purse.

* * *

Eleanor is on the phone with Liam when she hears Jasper call for her. She shouts that she will be in his room in a second.

Liam was still in Colorado. He decided to stick it out until at least the end of the school year. She's convinced that her brother is _much_ stronger than herself. He was able to face the same people who scrutinized and judged him all due to some twit who set them up.

He told her that he had surprisingly been mostly hanging out with his roommate Steve lately. Sure, he was probably the biggest nerd he had ever met, but he was also the most genuine person on campus by far.

Liam wanted to come visit Jasper soon. He had to catch a flight back to Colorado before he was released from the hospital. Liam figured that if he was one of the few people he recognized, maybe there could be some progress between the two.

He booked a flight out to Las Vegas for the weekend. Eleanor couldn't wait to see him.

Jasper scoops up a fork full of scrambled eggs that Eleanor cooked him. She forces herself to take a few bites but she has zero appetite. All she can think about is the journal.

"My memory is finally coming back, Eleanor. I can just feel it. I dreamt about the rest of that night. Every detail.. How I felt when I was around you."

She doesn't know how to respond.

"It's.. conflicting," Jasper admits filling his mouth with another bite.

"That's an understatement," Eleanor corrects him as she lets out a sigh. She wonders how long it will be until their not so pleasant memories come rushing back.

* * *

Eleanor doesn't know why she's doing it to herself. But the self inflicted pain of reading his journal is simply out of her control. She's addicted.

 _December 12th_

 _Just got back from the gym. I forget about her when I'm there. My anger diminishes._

 _I see a light at the end of the tunnel as those people in the movies say._

 _December 14th_

 _I got wasted last night and tried to pick up on some chick at the pub. She wasn't even my type. There was no chance of taking her home. I would have had whiskey dick anyway. But she was nice to talk to. She wasn't a self entitled bitch._

* * *

 _"_ I never thought I would be so happy to see your scrawny ass," Eleanor says opening the apartment door. Liam is standing before her with a very small bag in his hand. He was much more efficient than his sister when it came to packing.

"Same here Lenny," he smiles bringing her in for a hug.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asks as he walks in and looks around the living room.

Her clothing is sprawled across the two couches that are cattycorner to each other. Makeup is dispersed across the coffee table and a bra is hanging over the television.

She scratches her head and shrugs her shoulders in response to the expression on his face.

"Are you sure this is _Jasper's_ apartment?"

"I'm his personal 24/7 nurse, free of charge for fucks sake. I'm allowed to put my shit wherever I like."

Liam raises his eyebrows and takes a seat on the small vicinity of the couch that isn't covered in crap.

"So how's he doing?"

"He's remembering everything faster than I want him to," Eleanor quietly speaks throwing a few t-shirts onto the floor. She sits down next to him and nervously runs her hand through her hair staring at the ground.

"That makes no sense," Liam scowls at her. "You know that sounds outright evil Len."

"Call me what you want. It's was relieving having him be so damn naive. And now his stupid brain has decided to throw him a vivid memory every night through his dreams."

"Yeah.. you still sound bloody evil."

"Save it, brother. At this point I don't even want Jasper to remember me.. who I was. I was doing such a great job at being the new and improved Eleanor," she quotes with her fingers.

"It's out of your control."

"I _hate_ that word," she hisses. "Knowing the reality of what he _truly_ thinks of me, and that I would not be here right now if that bloody accident never happened is driving me mad Liam!" she raises her voice walking in to the kitchen. She's on the hunt to find any trace of alcohol. She knew Jasper had to have been hiding it somewhere.

Jasper sits in his bed scrolling through his phone. He may be handicapped at the moment, but he hadn't gone deaf. Eleanor was clearly upset and he could hear almost every word they were saying through his door.

"Ah! Come to mummy!" Her mood does a turn around as her eyes come across a glass container of whiskey. It smelled expensive. She takes a long pull from the bottle as Liam looks on in dismay.

Jasper hears their footsteps approaching his room. He promptly throws his cell to the side and pretends he's asleep. Eleanor knocks loudly on the door before poking her head in.

"You have company, sunshine!" She gives him an exaggerated wink. Apparently she was already buzzing.

Jasper acts like he had just woken up and rubs his eyes repositioning himself.

"It's good to see you mate," Liam walks into the room with his hands in his pockets. "How are you feeling?"

Eleanor lets them be and returns to the kitchen to attend to the bottle of whiskey. This gives her an opportunity to continue reading.

 _December 15th_

 _Hung over again. Sore from the gym. I miss her. But she's probably already with some random surfer dude as I write. After all, she is a sorority girl now._

Eleanor raises her eyebrows in shock.

 _She probably lied to me about not sleeping with other guy since I left London. Utter bullshit._

She takes another long pull from the bottle.

"Len! We're hungry!" she hears Liam shout from the other room.

She rolls her eyes slamming the journal shut.

Eleanor called them in take out so she had more time to read. It was obvious that Jasper was writing most of his insults and ill feelings toward her out of anger and being hurt. But it didn't make it any easier to read.

Jasper insisted that he was feeling well enough to go out into the living room to eat dinner. He told Liam that he was going stir crazy being confined to his room.

Liam helps him out of the bed and into the wheelchair. Eleanor was unwrapping the Chinese food from the plastic bag as he wheeled him up to the table.

"I never thought I could miss my living room so much- holy shit Len, did a bomb go off in here?" Jasper cuts himself off as he looks across the clothing infested room.

Liam chuckles looking over to his sister. He was thrown off to see her glaring at Jasper with her arms folded.

Jasper clears his throat as he also reads the unpleased expression on her face.

There's an awkward silence in the room as they all serve themselves a plate. Eleanor doesn't hesitate to help herself to yet another glass of whiskey on the rocks.

"Liam, would you like?" she offers him raising her glass.

"No.." he examines Jasper's face who is visibly uncomfortable in the presence of alcohol. "I'm fine, thanks."

The guys resume their conversation they had started in the bedroom. Eleanor is 'thrilled' that the two of them instantly clicked. Their bromance was back in full swing.

 _Why didn't Liam have to worry about Jasper's pending memory return?_

 _Wasn't it just a month or so ago that they were literally at each other's throats?_

She tries her hardest to fight her bitter thoughts.

"Well it seems like you guys are getting along just fine," Eleanor sarcastically interjects staring her brother down. "I'm going to go have a cigarette."

She forcefully pushes her chair back and slams her dish into the sink before taking the bottle of whiskey with her onto the patio.

* * *

"Len. _Len_." Liam is nudging Eleanor who had passed out on the couch.

She lets out a snort before opening her eyes. The crumpled up clothing underneath her was extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm going to get a hotel room," he softly speaks. "I'll be back in the morning. Stop drinking for the night, yeah?"

"Don't tell me what to do Liam," she slurs sitting up.

"Well then just leave Jasper alone, can you manage that? I helped him get back into bed and if I may speak freely, I think it's a bit rude of you to get pass out drunk around him after what happened."

"Oh _piss off_ already Mr. Perfect. Why don't you move here and start taking care of him then?" She winces her eyes trying to stand up but the room starts aggressively spinning.

He furrows his eyebrows picking his bag up. Liam was thoroughly confused what had gotten into his sister. Sure, her and Jasper had a fucked up past.. but it was nothing irreparable. They always managed to come back to each other in the end. She was being over dramatic.

He turns around and shuts the door behind him. Eleanor took Liam's advice and threw another pile of clothes off the couch before flinging her head on to a pillow. She was passed out within seconds.

But Jasper was still wide awake in the other room and had been eavesdropping on their conversation again. He's truly baffled at her attitude. What is she hiding? What is it that is making her _this_ upset to act this way?

* * *

Jasper rushes down a long hallway in a lavish mansion with a paper in his hand. The carpet is read and the walls are decked out in expensive paintings. There's a gigantic chandelier hanging above him. He's frantic. Liam turns the corner storming toward him.

 _"Liam-"_

Before he can finish his sentence Liam punches him across the face as Jasper tumbles to the ground.

 _"You looked me in the eyes and you told me I could trust you!"_ Liam shouts grabbing Jasper by the collar of his black suit jacket.

 _"Liam stop! Stop Liam! I know who killed your father!"_ Jasper yells pushing him off of him.

Liam instantly lets go of his jacket without breaking eye contact. He clenches his jaw and looks as though he had just seen a ghost.

Jasper abruptly sits up in bed with his chest heaving. His head is pounding harder than it had in days. He presses on both of his temples with his fingers trying to ease the pressure. It's enough pain to cause tears to well in his eyes.

These memories were overwhelming. It was the first one he had of Liam, and it was the most profound over all by far.

 _What did I do that led him to not trust me? Their father was killed? What the hell happened next?!_

Jasper takes a sip of water feeling his temper rise. He lets out a grunt as he chucks it at the wall making it shatter upon impact. He hadn't been this frustrated and upset in a while. Most of his dreams had been pleasant for the most part. But now they were growing darker and more complex. He wasn't mentally prepared for this.

The next morning Eleanor creeps into his room.

"Hey," she whispers. The sun had just risen and is shining through the blinds.

Jasper inhales a sharp breath before opening one eye to look at her. He didn't get any sleep the night before and his head was still killing him.

"I'm really sorry about last night." She shows a rare sign of weakness by apologizing. She knew she was in the wrong for acting the way she had.

He covers his eyes with his hands blocking the sunlight.

"Can you talk quieter?" he snaps gripping onto the sides of his head.

Eleanor struts into his bathroom intuitively retrieving the pain medication. She walks over the shattered glass on his carpet. She hopes his apparent fit wasn't over her.

Maybe he had dreamt of something reminding him of how much he resents her deep down. She expected anything at this point.

She hands him the Vicodin and the bottle of water she had been holding.

"Here," she delicately speaks placing two pills in his hand. "I'll let you be. I just wanted to apologize. This isn't easy on me as much as I try to put on."

Eleanor watches him chase the medication before his darkened blue eyes set onto her. He does _not_ look happy. Her hang over held nothing in comparison to the regret she felt for drinking last night around him.

She's thoroughly embarrassed. She decides to leave the room as quick as possible turning on the balls of her feet.

"I fucking heard you last night," Jasper growls making her instantly turn back around.

"You _what_?"

"Don't bullshit me."

The look in his eyes gives her a familiar sensation. The feeling he gave her months ago when he wanted to punish her.

"You're going to have to be more specific," she arches her hip to the side folding her arms. "I was pretty drunk."

He lets out a sigh before resuming eye contact. He's desperately fighting his temper.

"You said that you _were_ my girlfriend. Why did we break up Eleanor?"

Jasper thoroughly loathes her dismissive attitude. The lack of sleep and level of anxiety was setting him over the edge. He was about to lose his shit.

"Fucking tell me," he demands gritting his teeth.

Resurrected from a shadow of the man he used to be, Jasper Frost was back in full force. And Eleanor simply wasn't ready.

He briskly rips the covers off of himself as if he had the option to walk.

"Fine," Eleanor's finally speaks, her voice strained. She backs out of the room only to return holding the black leather notebook.

"You want to know? I wanted to know myself for the last bloody 2 months. Here are your answers. Now we both will know."

She effortlessly chucks the journal in his lap stopping him in his tracks. His eyes search over it as if it was a piece of hidden treasure.

"I never finished it, let me know if there's a _surprise ending_. I need to get out of this house. Call if you need me." She feels the weight lifted off her shoulders as she finally surrenders herself and exposes the truth.

Without saying a word Jasper rips it open and indulges himself.

 _December 10th_


	13. Ready to Move Forward

**Just wanted to say thanks as always to everyone who leaves comments, I absolutely love reading them and hearing your opinions. Here is part 1 of this chapter, I wanted to break it up due to its length. Happy reading. :]**

 **\- Also for those of you who may have read my first fanfic 'Demons', I'm considering doing a second installment/story based on it. Basically Jasper and Eleanor as parents, and full time working adults outside of the palace. Maybe some flashbacks back and forth of their daughter as a teenager who has similar partying issues as her mother (someone suggested this). Of course it wouldn't be that simple, I would have to throw in a nice dose of drama as usual. Anyways if you have read it and you like the idea of it going on let me know! Thanks guys.**

* * *

" _Hey,_ " he feels someone nudge him awake. " _Go home."_

He lifts his head from the pillow lying on his stomach. She's lying next to him with a lit cigarette in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She's propped up against the head board. Her dark smudged makeup gives her raccoon eyes and her hair is in a frizzy mess.

" _Get out,_ " she persists as he finally rolls out of the bed putting his pants on. He's extremely hung over. " _In advance I am sorry Jasper for getting you sacked."_

 _I can't be fired_ he thinks to himself. _I am so close. So close to that diamond._

He scrambles.

 _"What exactly do you remember about last night?"_

 _"Nothing, Jasper, you were perfectly forgettable."_ She swiftly attacks his pride.

 _"Well it's just that I remember everything,_ " he improvises.

" _I remember being at the club. I remember the drugs I put into your drink."_ His fake British accent quickly fades as he speaks. _"And I remember every depraved, self loathing thing that you did after that."_

He stands up throwing his white collared shirt back on.

 _"And whenever I forget. I can always just watch the video,_ " he threatens flipping his cell phone through his fingers. " _I think I'll keep my job."_

Jasper wakes up from a nap with his t-shirt drenched in sweat clinging to his chest. He's still gripping onto his diary that had been lying on his chest. He wipes his forehead before taking a gulp of water with his pain medication.

The dreams and journal entries are collaborating with ease helping him remember his history with Eleanor at an exponential rate. He learns a new piece to the puzzle every day to try to fit together.

She and Liam were spending the day together in town while she let Jasper soak everything in. She was finally able to admit to her brother why she acted so out of line last night. He was supportive and was empathetic for everything she is going through. This wouldn't be easy on anyone.

However, he did reassure her that Jasper loved her regardless of what the journal entries say. Just the fact alone that she dropped her life to come and take care of him should be enough to show her true motives. Things will get better.

They drive back in a taxi together.

"I am so _sick_ and tired of driving in these bloody taxis that smell like sweaty gym socks," Eleanor scoffs crossing her arms. The driver smirks looking into the rear view mirror at her.

"Then why don't you consider getting your driver's license already?" Liam suggests, already knowing the answer.

" _No_ way in hell."

"Well Lenny we don't have limousines to drive us around anymore." The taxi driver widens his eyes looks up again in the mirror trying to identify them. "You don't want to drive in a sweaty taxi.. what're your options?"

"Maybe you're right. And I _hate_ it when you're right."

They pull up to the apartment complex before Liam pulls out a crisp hundred dollar bill and extends it over the drivers chest.

"Cheers mate."

Liam opens the door for Eleanor and can sense the tension on her face.

"You alright?"

"Liam we can walk up there and he could have changed his damn locks for all we know. And never talk to me again."

"That's not possible. I don't know if you forgot but the man can't walk. And he's not _that_ cold.. well maybe."

She rolls her eyes before leading him up the stairs. To her surprise she was able to unlock the door just fine. They walk in the room and Eleanor sets down her five shopping backs on top of the clothing cluttered couch.

"We're back," Eleanor speaks delicately knocking on his door.

"Come in."

She opens the door to see him with his shirt off and hair in a mess. He looks extremely exhausted and his face is pale. He has the journal open but looks like he's dozing off.

He rubs his face and makes eye contact with her. She feels her knees lightly shake. She's filled with anxiety waiting for him to speak.

"I- uh.. I'm overwhelmed," he slurs. "I'm tired."

"We have to take you to the doctor today. Liam is going to help me get you there so they can check on your arm and hopefully get you on crutches."

"I forgot about that," he rubs his face again harder. "Shit."

Eleanor can recognize the slur in his voice. He isn't just tired. He's high.

She walks up to his side table and picks up the bottle of Vicodin. There was good amount missing from the bottle since the last time she saw it. Usually, she administered it to him.

"I had a headache," he mumbles.

Eleanor doesn't test him. He was already in a vulnerable enough position. She's just happy he hasn't bitched her out yet. But maybe he was too high to.

"The appointment is in two hours, will you be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll sleep it off," he mutters shutting his eyes. He's still holding onto the diary. She wishes she never found the damn thing. As much as it drove her crazy, she could only imagine how it was affecting him.

* * *

He storms into her room taking his coat jacket off. She's laying on her back in a metallic purple dress propped up on her elbows. Her hair is in loose curls and she has a smirk on her face. They instantly lock eyes as he gets closer. Her leg arches up as he stands right before her.

" _We're not going to have another day like we had today,_ " Jasper whispers shaking his head.

" _Because if we do, I'm releasing the video."_

Eleanor looks nothing but amused.

 _"No you won't, Because if you do, all of this goes away,"_ she softly speaks trailing her feet from his stomach up to his chest. She lightly pushes him away with her foot. " _Don't make false threats, Jasper. It makes it less interesting._ "

Their stare doesn't break as he slowly backs away retrieving his coat.

" _No blackmail sex tonight?_ "

Jasper sits up in his bed breathing heavily. He is covered in a light layer of sweat. He has never been more confused in his life.

The way he manipulated her and used her body makes him feel sick to his stomach. How could she still be here, by his side? Was she crazy?

Without thinking twice he leans over and pops a couple of Vicodin even though he doesn't currently have a head ache. It will help numb him for at least a little while.

* * *

Liam helps him out of his wheelchair which is a lot harder to do than it was last night. He essentially needed Liam to carry all of his body weight getting into the chair.

Eleanor called for a minivan taxi and it was waiting outside. After using all of his strength helping Jasper into the car Liam takes a seat and wipes his brow. She offers him a bottle of water.

The doctor's office was 30 minutes away. 10 minutes into the ride Liam nudges Eleanor. Jasper was on the other side of him. Jasper is completely knocked out, with his head resting on Liam's shoulder.

"If he drools on me, I _swear to God_." They both start laughing making him instantly wake up looking around extremely confused.

The arrive at the office and to Liam's relief there were nurses waiting to help Jasper out of the car this time. He didn't speak at all the entire ride there. He was too loopy from the medication.

"You're in luck, Mr. Frost," the doctor speaks looking at a few x-rays they had just taken. You should be good to go and take your sling off from now on."

Jasper lethargically nods his head without an expression. Biting her lip, Eleanor nervously glances at her brother. They both know damn well that Jasper is as high as a kite.

"Let's try these crutches out!" the doctor enthusiastically speaks trying to get a reaction out of him. But if anything it seems like he's slowly nodding off.

" _Jasper,_ "Eleanor hisses. He reopens his eyes wide and repositions his posture.

The doctor brings out the crutches and positions them so he can simply hop down from the chair and try them out. Luckily, Jasper managed to get on his feet well and arrange himself.

"Now try to walk around the room on them and see if your arm hurts at all," the doctor instructs.

Taking his first step, he wobbles to the side on his good leg and loses his balance. Liam and the doctor lunge forward catching him before he hit the ground.

"Does your arm hurt?"

"No-no.. I'm just really tired. I will be fine," he slurs.

The doctor furrows his eyebrows, clearly picking up on his strange behavior.

"Well I can't release you without the wheel chair if you can't properly walk, Mr. Frost."

" _I said I will be fine,"_ Jasper growls wincing his eyes.

The doctor looks over at Eleanor who shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't know what the hell to do. She surely wasn't going to say anything and risk his anger spiraling.

Luckily her brother was there. As smooth talking as ever.

"Dr. Freidman, I really appreciate your patience with Jasper. He has been having trouble sleeping and I am confident that is why he is having trouble walking. I assure you that my sister and I will watch after him and once he gets some rest he can start practicing. Of course, as long as that is okay with you sir."

"Very well," Dr Friedman replies skeptically. "But I will need to see him in one week to see if there is any progress."

"Of course sir, thank you very much. You will be hearing from us soon."

* * *

Jasper doesn't say a word on the way home either. After getting into bed he flops on his stomach and instantly falls asleep.

Eleanor feels depressed. She doesn't want to make it _all_ about her but she wanted to know what he read already. She didn't finish the journal herself, so she was unaware of what Jasper thought as time went on.

What if he had completely moved on? What if he had met another woman?

His actions today show that he's not just in physical pain. He's visibly struggling with the memories through his journal and presumably a few new dreams.

Liam took her to dinner to get her out of the house. He did his best to be there for her, and brought her up. She missed her twin. She wished there was a way he could move to Nevada with her. But she didn't even know herself how long she would be staying at Jasper's. For all she knew he could be kicking her out within the next few hours.

Later that night Jasper calls her. He tells her that he needs to talk to her. Her heart drops but she's eager to finally hear what he has to say.

She brings him home food assuming that he would be hungry but he denies it. He didn't seem high which was good. Maybe he finally decided on having a clear mind so he could confidently speak with her.

Liam hangs out in the living room watching television.

"Reading my journal is draining me, Eleanor." Jasper closes his eyes and rests his head on the wall as he speaks.

"I felt like you had to know the truth. I found it yesterday morning." Eleanor walks over and sits at the base of the bed. She's wearing a leather jacket and black jeans. She has on extra heavy eye makeup which reminds him of his dream.

"My dreams are even worse. I'm so fucking confused." He clenches his jaw closing his eyes again. "I don't like the man that I was.. that I am. I'm a liar and I did horrible things to you.. and this is only from the four or five dreams I've had so far."

"I'm scared to find out more. I'm so goddamn ashamed."

Eleanor feels horrible. She just wants to comfort him.

"And you," he begins. She can feel her whole body pulsating. "You scare me more than my dreams, the reality of who I am, and the trauma I suffered combined." He won't look at her.

"I'll pack my things," Eleanor quickly gives up. "I'm so sorry Jasper. For everything."

"After everything I did to you. _Why are you even here?_ "

His words shut her down. She doesn't have an exact answer to the question.

"I don't know what you have recently remembered," she softly speaks leaning her body weight against the wall with her arms crossed. "But we've both done some pretty fucked up shit to each other. We like to play games with each other. It's only going to get worse as you regain memories.."

".. But I never was able to tell you what I've felt since I practically met your scheming ass. Just know that.. just know that I love you Jasper. Every fucked up side to you."

Jasper looks up at her with bloodshot eyes.

"I loved you too."

 _Loved._

She feels like he is literally stepping on her heart. Eleanor nods as the tears pool in her eyes.

"Right. Well I guess this is good bye. I'll stay at Liam's hotel tonight."

"I said I loved you."

"Yes, I heard you the first time." She turns around cocking her head to the side. "You don't need to rub it in."

"Finish this," he whispers handing her the black journal. "And then you can decide if you still want to leave."

Eleanor enthusiastically takes it from his hands and flips to the last few pages he had written in. Walking out of the room she soaks in the rest of his writing.

 _December 17th_

 _I thought by now things would be getting better. All I can think about is her. Her big beautiful green eyes. Fuck being in control. I would accept her being a goddamn dominatrix at this point._

Eleanor smiles and lets out a sigh of relief as she reads on.

 _December 19th_

 _Why did I leave her again? I promised her I never would and my fucked up pride got in the way. All for what? To be the most miserable I've ever been in my life._

 _December 21st_

 _Christmas is this week. I have no one. I would even accept my abandoning bastard of a father again if he showed up at my door. She was my only family. And I ruined that._

 _December 24th_

 _I'm so lonely that I would rather drive around in my fucking cop car tomorrow than sit in my apartment one more minute. I saw her on the television. I can't focus anymore. My drinking has gotten out of hand. I need to see her. I need to tell her I love her._

At this point Eleanor is crying out of happiness. It's all she needed. He was suffering just as much as she was after the break up.

She walks back into the room only to find him pouring out a few pills in his hand. She props up against his doorway with the journal in her hand.

"Headache again?"

"Something like that," he mumbles.

"So what's next?" Eleanor asks with a crooked smile. She hands the journal back to him.

"I want a fresh start with you Eleanor. I want to be a changed man."

She sits down and cups his face in her hand rubbing her thumb on his cheek.

"It's not that simple Jasper," she whispers frowning.

"I want a fresh start," he repeats himself. "I need to face my past. I need you to tell me everything. Before my goddamn dreams get the chance. Can you do that for me?"

Her palms start sweating at the thought. It would be an intense and extensive journey. He leans in and gives her a soft peck on the lips interrupting her uneasiness.

Her eyes search his face. Jasper looks inspired and stimulated. His blue eyes are lit up and he has the hint of a smile on his lips. He has hope. There was no chance in hell that she could ever deny this man.

"Where do I begin?" She surrenders rolling her eyes.


	14. The Way We Were

They were up the whole night discussing their history. Jasper was susceptible to most of the information and remembered some of the key parts. Eleanor shared pictures and videos she had of the both of them. His dreams weren't as confusing once he pieced together the first year they knew each other.

Quite simply he was a major con artist who came to the palace to rob her family of a large diamond, and he ended up getting in a sticky situation.. That situation being falling in love with the Princess.

Jasper still had a tough time understanding why Eleanor remained by his side. After blackmailing, plotting, sleeping with her mother, and abandoning her before the King's Cup.. why would she be here?

But Eleanor insisted that she too wanted a fresh start with him. She wasn't completely innocent in the relationship herself. She knew she would drive him crazy and tested his control issues. It was always a game to her.

Plus she felt guilty for telling him to leave, even though it was a bluff. It wasn't until the accident that she realized how much she deeply loves him and _needs_ him in her life. Eleanor was willing to wait for him to regain his emotions toward her over time and hopefully reciprocate the same feelings in the end.

They both wanted the accident to be a form of a fresh slate. But it wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

The doctor relieved Jasper of bed rest since he was doing well on the crutches. He initially practiced walking around the apartment complex and eventually used them full time.

They took the cast off his leg yesterday. It had already been almost two months since the accident and the bone had healed a significant amount. It didn't cause him too much pain but he did walk with a slight limp. Eleanor forced him to get off of the Vicodin seeing his patterns of taking them when it wasn't necessary. If he asked for more she would simply refuse and ended up throwing the bottle away. She had seen the signs of early set addiction all too much in her life, and she wasn't going to let it happen to him if she had the chance of stopping it.

Eleanor followed Liam's advice and was going to take the test to officially get her driver's license today. She planned on staying in the U.S. for at least some time, and having a car would certainly work towards her advantage. Jasper insisted on coming with her because he 'wanted to get a good laugh'.

"It's March, and it feels like we're trapped in a bloody sauna," Eleanor complains fanning herself with a paper she's holding in her hand. "How did you _live_ here for so long?"

".. I don't remember," Jasper smirks. She smacks him with the paper. He's wearing jeans and a tight black t-shirt that accents his muscles. Waiting for his leg to heal he had resumed lifting weights with his upper body to regain some definition. He looked _good_. Too good, in Eleanor's opinion.

Eleanor is wearing tan short shorts, a black tank top and a flowy see through dark top. She's smoking a cigarette and has on oversized black square sunglasses.

"Put out your cigarette." Jasper coolly takes it from her mouth and flicks it on the street. "You're having your test in a few minutes."

Before she has the chance to holler at him, a short pudgy man approaches them.

"Ms. Henstridge?"

"Um.. yes," Eleanor has to force a fake smile masking her annoyance with Jasper.

"Right this way."

"Good luck." Jasper cocks his head to the side with a smug grin on his face.

She flips him the bird.

10 minutes later she runs out of the car, with the engine still running, and does a victorious twirl in the street.

"I did it!" she shouts forcing the approved paper in Jasper's face. "And you thought I couldn't do it!"

"I never said you couldn't do it. It's driving a car." He can't hold back a laugh. He was amazed at how much the simple things in life for 'normal people' such as cooking, doing laundry, and driving were so foreign to her.

"Let's go shopping." Eleanor grins with a glimmer in her eye.

* * *

They get out of the taxi at an Audi dealership. She had always pointed these type of cars out to Liam in Colorado when one drove by. Approaching a salesman, Eleanor skips around like a kid on Christmas morning surrounded by presents.

"Hello, my name's Ted. Let me know if there are any cars you would like to test drive," the tall man with a mustache speaks.

"I do _not_ like your name, Ted." Eleanor says looking inside the window of a turquoise blue convertible. "But I _do_ however like your cars. You're in luck."

Ted has a twisted look of confusion on his face. Jasper can empathize with the man. Eleanor was an unpredictable chatter box. Especially today.

"Yes, I think I'll go with this one," she says quickly thereafter with her fingers grazing her chin. She hadn't looked at any of the other cars. She was already sold on the turquoise convertible.

"Eleanor, don't you think you should maybe get something.. not so fast?" Jasper interjects.

The look on her face intimidates the hell out of him.

"Do you not trust my driving Jasper?"

"You just got your license."

Ted awkwardly stands there between the two of them with his hands clasped together.

"Don't mind him. I'll take it," Eleanor dismisses Jasper opening her purse and taking out her wallet. "Do you accept cash?"

* * *

"Okay, why the _hell_ were you holding $140,000 in your purse? Do you always do that?" Jasper looks out of his peripheral at her.

Eleanor is adjusting her seat next to him.

"No Jasper, I knew I was getting my license today. Do you _really_ think I would come empty handed?" She moves the rear view mirror as she speaks.

She turns the car on making his insides twist. The booming sound of the engine is powerful. She grips onto the steering wheel as if she's about to take off in a race.

Jasper tries to hide his anxiety. He's not only nervous about being in the car with a stubborn ex-Princess who _just_ got her license today. It was also the first time he was in the front seat of a car since the accident. He wipes the sweat off his brow and straightens up in his seat.

Eleanor steps on the gas a little too hard making them lunge forward.

"Fuck Eleanor!" he shouts as she slams on the breaks. His chest is heaving and he's gripping onto both sides of his seat.

" _Bloody hell_ , are you alright?" she asks reading the fear on his face.

"Just- just drive slow," he speaks out of breath.

It's then that Eleanor is reminded of the situation at hand. She had been selfish and too wrapped up in her accomplishments that she completely forgot about Jasper's understandable fear of being in cars.

"Of course," she softly speaks putting her hand on his lap. He looks up at her and takes in a deep breath. He is visibly calmer staring into her eyes.

They safely get back to his apartment complex. She drove as slow as possible. If anything too slow, judging by the amount of cars beeping and zooming past them. She parks in the spot where his truck used to be. It had been totaled in the accident.

Jasper is taking a shower. Eleanor decides to call Liam and gloat about her new car.

"Yes, the pretty shiny one that I used to point out to you," she explains on the phone with her back on the couch. Her legs extend up against the wall.

Liam didn't know anything about cars more than she did herself. And there was no need for him to get his license yet in such a small college town.

"That's great news, Lenny. I'm glad you took my advice."

"Don't take ownership, brother. When are you going to move out to Nevada?" she casually speaks. "I'm getting bored of Jasper."

"Yeah _right._ " Liam laughs on the other end. "And besides, you wouldn't want me to leave if you knew what I was currently plotting."

"Spill it."

"It's Steven's birthday tonight. I'm throwing him a party. And I'm not exactly sure how yet, but I'm going to make sure he sleeps with Aspen. And guess who will be the next victim of nude photos? With arguably the biggest dork on the planet."

"Shut _up!"_ Eleanor exclaims promptly sitting up.

"Steve is game. And besides, he wins either way. He will finally lose his virginity."

"Ah! What I would do to be there.." she speaks as she watches Jasper walk from the bathroom to his bedroom in nothing but a towel hanging from his hips. She loses her train of thought as usual.

" _Hello_ , Len?"

"Sorry, yeah?"

"Were you not listening to me? You're so bloody annoying sometimes. Anyway I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

Liam hangs up on her before she can reply.

Eleanor can feel her cheeks flush as she puts her phone back in her purse. She pushes a piece of hair behind her hair as she stares at her lap. She wasn't used to Jasper popping in and out of rooms now that he was mobile again. Especially still slightly wet in nothing but a towel.

"Len?"

Eleanor hears a different voice calling her, breaking her out of another trance. She looks up to see Jasper standing before her in nothing but grey sweat pants. His hair is wet and beautifully tousled on his head. His abs and biceps are glistening against the remaining droplets of water. His blue eyes are glowing in the dim hallway.

"...Len?"

She has to consciously close her jaw that had slightly lowered on its own.

"What?" she rebounds straightening her posture.

"I'm taking you to dinner tonight. To celebrate your license and finally being out of that goddamn cast."

"Oh are you?" She can't move her gaze from his perfect body. She's lightly salivating drinking in the image before her.

"I made reservations at one of the few restaurants I _do_ remember hearing about. It has a beautiful view of the city. Be ready in two hours," he instructs. "Wear a dress."

Eleanor compliantly nods her head without putting up a fight. She can already tell it was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

After getting out of the shower she blow dries her hair and puts on her outfit. It's a skin tight dark purple bandage dress that cuts off right below her ass. She curls her hair loosely and puts on dark brown eye shadow with heavy eyeliner. She slips her feet in black high heels before exiting the bathroom nearly running into Jasper.

"Wow." His eyes scan her body. He looks at her the way she did a couple hours of ago. He's hungry for her.

Eleanor lightly smirks.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

He's wearing a dark grey button up long sleeve shirt tucked into black slacks. A black tie hangs from his neck and he tamed his hair with a light amount of gel to the side.

Eleanor is aware that this is _technically_ the first time Jasper has seen her dressed up like this.. to his memory. He had seen her like this plenty of times back in London and at the fraternity ball, but that was only accounted for in his dreams and pictures she's showed him.

She's directed toward the Eiffel Tower Restaurant on the strip. He gets out of the passenger side as the valet opens up her door. Jasper waves his hand dismissing the valet aside as he extends his hand helping her out of the car. She coyly smiles at him. He may have lost a significant amount of his memory, but he was instinctively possessive of her. He didn't want any other man to touch her.. even the valet.

Jasper leads her into the hotel with his hand on the small of her back. They take the elevator up to the 11th floor. The view from the restaurant takes her breath away. There's a 360 degree perspective of Las Vegas with windows covering every corner.

They are led to an intimate table right next to a window. He pulls out the chair for her as she takes a seat. Sitting across from her, Jasper can't take his eyes off of her. They sit in silence for a moment just staring at each other. It felt like it was the first time Eleanor saw him dressed up herself. It had been _so_ long. She didn't understand how it was possible for a man to be so gorgeous.

"Good evening, my name is Jessica. I'll be your server tonight," the waitress breaks their gaze.

They get water for the table as they look over the menu.

"Is it okay if I get a drink?" Eleanor politely asks.

"You already got black out drunk around me, what's holding you back?"

She furrows her eyebrows as he chuckles.

"Lighten up. I'll have a Makers Mark on the rocks and she'll have a Cosmopolitan," he instructs the waitress who had walked back up to the table.

"Do you remember that I like Cosmo's?"

"No. You just look like you would."

She rolls her eyes.

* * *

Eleanor eats ahi tuna while Jasper enjoys filet mignon. They are having a lovely time enjoying each other's company. Neither of them had laughed this much in a long time. She's conscious of how much she's drinking since she drove there. She's on her third Cosmo which is barely anything for her tolerance.

"I wanted to take you here tonight to show my appreciation," Jasper says setting his fork down. She follows his lead and puts her hands under her chin balancing her head on them.

"I don't think any extravagant dinner could express the amount of gratitude I have for you. I don't know where I would be right now if you weren't by my side."

"Literally," Eleanor teases. But she can tell he's in one of his serious moods.

"And you look absolutely stunning," he continues before taking a sip of his drink. "It's hard to look at this amazing view when I have you in front of me."

His words give her butterflies. He was always such a charmer and it was nice to see him being vulnerable. But she isn't used to it.

"Why do you think you remember this restaurant specifically?" she asks changing the topic.

"I don't know. I've never been here, at least I don't think.. I've just heard about this view."

They continue their dinner before a short petite blonde walks up to the table. She's in uniform as a waitress matching the others. She looks taken aback as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Jasper? Is that you?" she squeaks. She's holding a tray of empty martini glasses.

Eleanor can tell by the look on his face that he definitely remembers this woman. His eyes scan her up and down before he nervously glances across the table.

"Sheena," he dryly states dabbing his mouth with his napkin.

"I haven't seen you in months! You look great," Sheena speaks flirtatiously flipping her hair with her free hand.

"Hello _Sheena_ ," Eleanor sarcastically speaks extending her hand to shake. The bitch hadn't even looked at her once. She was too busy ogling over Jasper.

"Oh _my God_ ," Sheena covers her mouth as she shakes her hand. "You're Eleanor Henstridge."

 _You're damn right I am._

Eleanor puts a phony grin on her face mocking the girl.

"That I am. And how do you two know each other?"

They both fall silent. The awkwardness makes her want to jump out of the 11 story building. Jasper scratches the back of his head looking down at his plate. Sheena has a stupid smile on her face that makes Eleanor want to knock her out.

"I think I see a spot on the window over there that needs cleaning. _Run along,_ " Eleanor hisses cocking her head.

"Excuse me?" Sheena arches her hip to the side after setting the tray down on the table next to them.

Jasper looks at Eleanor in utter embarrassment. Sheena was just a one night stand. He remembers that she was a girl he took home at least 6 months ago. It triggered another memory that it was the first day he had heard about Eleanor and Liam coming to America. He kicked her out of his apartment right when he got home that day.

"I'm sorry, did I not speak loud enough?" Eleanor booms elevating her voice high enough that a couple people look their way. " _Walk away_."

Sheena glances at Jasper as if she's expecting him to defend her. But he sits rigid with his eyes glued on the table.

"Well excuse me for interrupting your little date Jasper." She picks her tray back up. "I didn't realize you were into women who hook up with the same people as their brother."

"Us Americans don't believe in incest, Princess." Sheena narrows her eyes as she speaks.

Eleanor grips onto the table shoving her chair back and stands up like she's prepared to fight the girl.

"Stop it," Jasper finally interjects standing up after her. Sheena snickers as she walks away.

"Calm down, she just-" he softly speaks to Eleanor rubbing her shoulders. She grabs her bag and runs to the bathroom before he can finish.

In the bathroom stall she finds herself crying once again, as she did at CU after the text was sent. She hated Aspen so much. This was all of her fault. It was the first time someone outside of Boulder harassed her over the nudity scandal. And it was coming from some bitch Jasper presumably laid out. Eleanor felt like she could scream.

There was only so much she could take, and her emotions finally got the best of her. She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

After about 10 minutes she pulls herself together and walks out of the restroom. Jasper is waiting for her leaning up against the wall with his hand in his pocket.

"Are you okay?" he asks frantically following her as she walks out of the restaurant. She doesn't reply. He turns around to pay the check before she reaches the elevator and waits for him.

They go down the elevator in silence but his gaze never leaves her. She won't look at him.

On the car ride home she lowers the top of the convertible. She keeps her vision straight ahead and drives a bit faster than Jasper is comfortable with. But he's smart enough to not say anything.

"I had no idea she works there Eleanor I promise," he shouts over the sound of the wind rapidly flowing through the car.

Her grip tightens on the steering wheel.

"Bloody Americans," she says just loud enough for him to hear. He gives up and reclines in the seat rubbing his eyes. There was nothing he could do or say to make her feel better until she decided to come around.

* * *

Eleanor instantly kicks her pumps off the second they enter his apartment. She then starts peeling her dress off before Jasper runs to the blinds and shuts them. She stands in her lingerie crumpling the dress into a ball and throwing it onto a mountain of clothing on the couch.

"Can we just talk about it already?" he tries one more time.

"Talk about what? Some bubbly blonde who is the _complete_ opposite of me that you fucked?" She's seething. "Or would you like to talk about the incest part?"

Jasper involuntarily chuckles at her last statement.

"That was just a cheap shot." He cautiously speaks sitting on the couch. "You got to admit, that was kind of funny."

The smile on his face makes her smirk which pisses her off even more.

"Oh just _shut up_ Jasper you drive me absolutely mad." She digs through another pile trying to find her pajamas.

"Aww come here," he teases extending his arms. "Does someone need a hug?"

Eleanor pauses holding the clothes in front of her with a scowl on her face. His daring attitude leaves her absolutely dumbfounded.

"Fine. You won't come here? Then I'll make you," he speaks before lifting her up underneath her legs and shoulders.

"Put me _down_ you jackass," she giggles slapping him on the chest.

Jasper sits back down on the couch still tightly embracing her in his arms. Eleanor's only dressed in lingerie. She stops squirming around and meets eye contact with him. It doesn't take long before his lips are on hers. He passionately kisses her while running his hands through her hair lightly tugging on it.

Eleanor breaks from his grip and straddles him. She pulls his tie toward her as she leans back guiding his mouth toward her neck. He follows the lead and softly sucks and bites on her neck down to her breasts. She notices he's biting down a bit harder than necessary.

She pulls away and undoes his tie before unbuttoning his shirt. Her eyes scan his face which is full of lust, but also has a familiar sinister look. He picks her up as she wraps her legs around his waist. He undoes his pants so they are both left in their underwear.

Walking into the kitchen Jasper places her onto the counter. Although Eleanor wants them to take their time she can tell that he's eager to be inside of her. He puts her panties to the side and enters her with one strong thrust making her grip onto his back. She lets out a sigh in pleasure as he moves at the perfect pace.

But after a couple of minutes he brings her back onto the couch and lies her on her back. He raises her hips so he can thrust as deep in and out of her as possible. He presses his lips against her neck muffling his groans as his fingertips start digging into her ass. He forcefully picks up the tempo, entirely in control gripping onto her body. They hadn't had sex in a few weeks and it felt slightly uncomfortable how deep he was going considering how big he is. She was on the brink of pain.

And then she feels a burning sensation as his fingers scratch the surface of her skin. She lets out a cry.

"Stop," Eleanor whimpers lightly pushing him back.

He looks down at her with a startled expression. She could see his eyes instantly turn from a darker navy color back to their normal sky blue hue.

"You're being too rough," she heavily breathes placing her palm on his slick chest covered in sweat.

"I-I'm sorry," Jasper replies visibly embarrassed. "I didn't notice," he lies. The reality is he was fully aware. He just didn't have control over it.

"It's okay," Eleanor nods her head pushing his hair to the side on his forehead. "Just let me go on top."

They switch positions and she is much more comfortable. She goes at a much slower pace that feels amazing. She sits up and grinds against him lacing her fingers into his keeping her balance. Getting the perfect view of her slender body and beautiful face in pure ecstasy as she rides him turns him on.

" _Ah fuck_ ," Jasper groans. She can feel that he's going to climax soon. His full erection pushes her over the edge as she beats him to it, letting out an elongated moan. She collapses on top of him as he hugs her body and intensely orgasms inside of her.

* * *

Eleanor puts on her cotton pink pajama shorts and tank top set. She lies in the bed next to Jasper and rests her head on his chest tracing her finger tips over his stomach. He lays in his boxers watching the television. She feels him kiss the top of her head and lightly play with her hair.

They don't speak much, but her mind is running. And she knew his was as well.

It was as if something possessed Jasper whenever they got intimate. The look in his eyes said it all. She believed him when he said he didn't mean to hurt her.. but did he _really_ not notice his behavior?

He was far less aggressive than their tryst the night of the ball and he slowed down when she asked him to. This gave her some sort of hope. But Eleanor feared that nothing had changed. Retrograde amnesia couldn't interfere with Jasper's deep-seated control and dominance issues. And that scared her.

* * *

Her cell phone buzzes on the side table making her eyes jolt open. Eleanor had fallen asleep on his chest and the television was still on. Jasper's sound asleep.

Eleanor slowly raises her head turning on her side and checks her phone. She had 4 missed calls from Liam. What could he possibly want? It was 1 A.M. there and 2 A.M. in Boulder. Letting out a yawn she takes the phone and walks into the other room.

"Eleanor," Liam picks up the phone clearly panicking. "I need you to come to Colorado. You have to bail me out of jail."

" _What?!_ " Eleanor shouts waking Jasper up.

"I'm at the Boulder police department. Aspen is in the hospital. Someone drugged her at the party. She passed out, hit her head, and now she's unconscious. Everyone pointed the finger at _me_ for drugging her thinking I was out for revenge."

He's talking faster than she can keep up with.

Jasper casually walks out of his bedroom and opens the refrigerator as she paces back and forth in the living room.

"A few of the guys heard about my plan to get her with Steven tonight," Liam lowers his voice. "But I didn't bloody do it Len!"

"Oh my God.." Eleanor collapses on the couch pressing her hand up against her forehead. Jasper finally catches on that something is wrong. He takes a sip of water walking over and sits down next to her.

"Please, I need your help. Eleanor, _please believe me_."


	15. Turning Over a New Leaf

_"If the male is so enamored with a woman that he'll do anything to make her his own, if he's 'enslaved' by his boundless passion, then who, after all is in charge of the relationship? Obviously, no matter how much an alpha he may be, his obsessive desire for her ends up putting her in control of the relationship."-_ Psychology Today

* * *

She's wearing a dark blue dress that perfectly highlights her features. Her hair is in loose curls and her eye makeup is as excessive as the first time he saw her. Her green eyes glowing against the night sky taunt him.

He doesn't know why he's here. How he got here. All he knows is that he _had_ to be here. To finally face her. He could no longer fight his overwhelming emotions and feelings. Everything she does to him that he has _zero_ control over.

" _You want to know why I'm here? Because I'm fucking addicted to you, Eleanor. And I hate you so goddamn much for that."_

Jasper pins her up against the wall forcing his body up against hers. She sharply draws a breath before his lips and hands are all over her, hungry to feel every inch of her body. It had been too long.

Now they're in his bed. She's riding on top of him as he guides her hips with his hands. The headboard is forcefully slamming against the wall. His fingernails dig into her skin and she lets out a distressed whimper.

" _Jasper slow down!"_

But he can't stop his aggressive behavior. Something is dictating his actions that is far more powerful than his indisputable love of her.

 _Jasper_. He feels something nudging him. _Jasper!_

He violently wakes up as Eleanor slaps him on the chest with the back of her hand. He lets out a muffled snort underneath the shirt that was draped across his eyes. He wipes the shirt off his face which had slightly stuck to his sweaty body.

"We've landed," Eleanor speaks sternly observing his face."Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Jasper clears his throat. "Just another dream."

His head is pounding. He takes a gulp from his water bottle trying his hardest to clear his mind.

Jasper insisted on coming with her to Colorado. She told him it was unnecessary but he wanted to be there for her and for Liam. If he could attest for him in any account he would.

It was approximately 5 A.M. They had caught the earliest flight out to Denver.

In the spirit of getting to Colorado as quick as possible Eleanor only packed a carry on which was normally unheard of. But in her frantic state she was able to condense a few pieces of clothing and essentials she would need for a day or so.

She's still wearing her pink pajama tank top and managed to put on black jeans. Her hair is in a bun and she's not wearing any makeup. Jasper looks like he rolled out of bed as well in sweats and his hair a mess.

He's silent during the taxi ride. He seems to have a lot on his mind as he pensively stares out the window. Eleanor sits next to him also trying to tame the out of control thoughts running through her mind.

She doesn't know what to think.

Eleanor knows that Liam would never drug a girl in a normal scenario. But she shared the same hatred for Aspen as he did. Anger and a thirst for revenge could drive anyone to make corrupt decisions even if they truly are good people deep down.

Plus, Liam had a knack for retaliating on those that betrayed him.

They arrive at CU two hours later. Liam had been held captive at the police station next to the campus.

The crisp cool air hits Jaspers face as he pulls the hoodie over his head. Boulder is extremely familiar to him, more than he wants to admit to Eleanor. He looks around campus as more memories flood his mind.. The night he searched hours on end to find her dorm room. Seeing the nude photographs of her in bed with some blonde. The day he left her after she begged him to never leave her again.

He didn't believe that having direct exposure to certain environments would bring back so many vibrant memories. But he was certain that it was more than he could handle. It was physically taking a toll on him.

His brain is over capacitated. The pain from the migraine has him feeling like he's on the verge of passing out. He wishes he had some sort of a painkiller for multiple reasons at the moment.

But he doesn't want to stress Eleanor out more than she already is.

"You're walking too slow. _Come on_ , this way." She grabs onto his hand frantically walking in front of him.

* * *

"Eleanor Henstridge. I'm here for Liam Henstridge," she speaks crossing her arms. She nervously looks around the room and starts shaking her leg. Jasper is behind her wandering around pushing on his temples. She's well aware that he isn't feeling well but she had bigger fish to fry at the minute.

She takes out her checkbook and starts cutting a check for them to release Liam.

Liam walks out of the other room followed by a police officer. He's in handcuffs with his vision set on the ground as they approach the front.

"Eleanor," he speaks finally raising her head.

For only spending half of a night in the cell, he didn't hold up well at all. His face had a thick layer of dirt dispersed across it, his hair is greasy and unkempt, and he has noticeable bags under his eyes.

The officer un-cuffs him and he hugs his sister.

"Thank you for coming."

"Don't mention it," Eleanor winces looking him up and down.

His court hearing would be held on the following day. They take a taxi to a hotel. Eleanor books a suite for the three of them to stay in. There are three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Liam goes to take a quick shower once they enter the room.

"He looks like shit," Jasper states the obvious. He's trying _everything_ he can to take his mind off the horrendous pain he's experiencing.

She rolls her eyes as dramatic as possible.

"Honestly, Jasper, I don't know what I would do without your ignorant commentary sometimes." She lets out a sigh before laying on her back on one of the couches.

He wasn't in the mood for her snappy criticisms. In fact, he just wanted her touch to comfort him.

Jasper puts his pride aside and walks over pulling her legs up so he can sit underneath them on the couch. He strums his hands on her knees to some made up drum beat as they wait in silence for Liam. He rests his head on the comfortable pillow positioned behind him and closes his eyes.

He feels like he's fading asleep before Liam emerges from the bathroom. Eleanor sits up moving her legs off of Jasper as he reopens his eyes.

"So? Would you like to tell me how the bloody hell you got into this mess?" Eleanor stands up.

Liam explains that he had a party thrown for Steven's birthday at his buddy's house. His friend Nathan roomed together with a couple of guys at CU there. They invited Kappa Sigma to come party with them. To add more people to the party and to hopefully get Aspen with Steven by the end of the night.

By midnight everyone was having a great time and Steven was pleasantly drunk. Liam promises that he didn't drink so much himself, with the intention of following through with his plan. He befriended Aspen again and he even flirted with her. He's convinced she would have slept with him again 'if he wanted to'. This makes Eleanor want to gag.

Within 30 minutes she was trashed beyond belief and could barely stand up straight. Liam had been taking shots with her, but was confused how she got _so_ drunk _so_ quick. He claims he was in the wrong place at the wrong time as she passed out, hit her head on a table, and collapsed to the ground. He explains that a few people viewed him as being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well you obviously did it," Eleanor confidently states making both Liam and Jasper rubberneck toward her. "The bitch deserved it.. _don't_ get me wrong."

Liam makes eye contact with Jasper and lets out a tense laugh.

"You're bloody kidding me Eleanor, yeah?" Liam's voice is shaky.

"No."

Jasper raises an eyebrow looking down at the ground. The level of tension between the siblings was more than he had signed up for.

"I would _never_ stoop so low as to drugging a woman. But for you and your filthy standards, I guess I can't say the same," Liam's speaks through clenched teeth.

"Just admit it. Who else would have drugged her? You were with her the whole night, _brother_." Eleanor casually crosses her legs.

Liam storms toward her pointing his finger in her face.

"You are such a _bitch_. After all of the times I've had your back."

" _Liam_ it's just the three of us in the room. You can admit it."

"You would think that your own sister would believe-"

As Liam speaks, Jasper feels like he's going in and out of consciousness. After traveling, the dreams, the rampant memories, and the vicious banter between Liam and Eleanor.. he was finally pushed past his limit.

He stands up waving his hands cutting them off.

"I need to sleep."

It's all he can say before walking into one of the bedrooms and falling into the bed.

He feels a panic attack approaching him. But in his mind, he's too mentally _strong_ for this to be happening. It feels like he's having an outer body experience as the ceiling spins above him.

Jasper grasps his hands over his face trying to hold on to consciousness. For the first time in a long time, he is genuinely frightened. He had never felt these sensations before.

He rips his t-shirt off that is stained with sweat and hopes the fan above him will cool his body off. He needs water and any form of medication that would relieve the pain.

"It's not like I want the bugger to go to jail, why would I? I was just simply saying that I would _understand_ if he did it.." Eleanor is essentially speaking to herself as she strips off her jeans and lays into the marshmallow of a bed next to him.

Her eyes finally set on him. His face is as pale as a ghost and she can literally see the light sheet of sweat across his upper body.

"You don't look so good," she softly speaks pushing the back of her hand against his forehead.

" _I don't know what I would do without your ignorant commentary sometimes,"_ he snaps back at her. "Get me water. _Now._ "

She furrows her eyebrows genuinely confused with the sudden attitude. But she does what he says and puts on her PJ shorts before leaving the room.

Returning to the room he looks even sicker than he had minutes ago. Eleanor regrets not paying attention to the signs earlier that he was _not_ doing well.

Jasper slowly perches himself against the headboard and takes a couple of light sips from the bottle. He's breathing heavily and his eyes are slammed shut.

"Jasper, you're scaring me. What can I do to help?" She pushes a damp washcloth on his forehead.

"My head is _fucking_ splitting in half." He uses all of his energy to push the words out.

"I'll go get you something from the lobby," she runs her fingers through his hair.

He doesn't reply. Within seconds she has left the room.

By the time Eleanor returns she finds him asleep still sitting against the headboard. His breathing has relaxed and he looks peaceful.

She throws the medicine on the side table and gets in bed next to him. It was only 5 P.M. in Colorado but she too was exhausted. It was one of the longest nights of her life.

She delicately helps him lay down properly and refreshes the damp towel on his head. Closing her eyes, she's asleep within seconds.

* * *

Jasper opens his heavy eyelids to an empty room. He didn't remember falling asleep. For all he knows he could have passed out from the pain. He was just grateful the migraine had subsided.

The side of the bed that Eleanor had slept in was still indented. She presumably hadn't been out of bed for too long.

He decides to take a shower in the bathroom attached to the room. He felt disgusting with the amount he sweat last night. The cool water falls over his head and he takes a seat on one of the ledges in the shower. As much as he doesn't want to think about it, he has to face the memories.

It was the only way.

Eleanor enters the bathroom peeking in through the glass door.

"Oh good, you're alive," she says half joking. He rolls his eyes at her before shaking the water from his hair.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused."

Eleanor doesn't want to press. Similar to herself, Jasper won't confess to something that was bothering him unless _he_ wanted to talk about it. So she was willing to wait.

"Liam just left for court. It should take the whole day. He's still pissed off.. would barely talk to me."

"Well you _were_ kind of a bitch," he replies not looking up at her.

"A bitch?! I was just being bloody honest! I was the one who took a flight at the crack of dawn to-"

"Lower your fucking voice," he cuts her off putting his forehead in his hand.

"Sorry."

Eleanor awkwardly sways back and forth not sure what to say next.

"I think I'm going to order room service if you're hungry," she speaks above a whisper before closing the bathroom door behind her.

A tray of pancakes, fresh fruit, waffles, scrambled eggs, coffee, and tea is carted into their room. Eleanor helps herself to a plate full and takes a seat at the enormous dining table.

Shortly thereafter Jasper leaves the bedroom dressed in only a pair of blue jeans. His hair is perfectly tousled and still wet. Just how Eleanor liked him.

She takes a sip from her tea cup with her eyes set on him. He is silent as he makes a plate for himself and takes a seat across from her. He stabs a few pieces of fruit shoveling it into his mouth without looking at her.

Jasper nonchalantly lifts his head only to find her still staring over at him. The tension in the room is severe. His eyes dash back and forth scanning her face.

He's contemplating how to bring it up. How to finally tell her that he now remembers such a significant chunk of time. His intense emotions toward her that he had read about in his journal. Such a sensitive topic.

But it eventually comes out like word vomit.

"I remember Colorado. I remember trying to find your dormitory at 3 in the morning in a full blizzard. I remember the pictures of you and that girl. I remember leaving you."

Eleanor slams her cup down on the saucer.

".. I remember the night of that dance in Vegas," Jasper delicately speaks. Her eyes widen to their full capacity. "I remember being with you."

The dreams are the greatest facet to really identify his lost memories.

He remembers the night _perfectly._ How drunk he was. How much he resented her that night. How angry he was. How beautiful she looked. How rough their sex was. How much he lusted after her. Enough to leave his apartment and mindlessly chase after her.

"I.. I have so many questions. But I don't know where to start." Eleanor looks like she had just seen a ghost. She is stunned. Was it really possible for these memories to flow back at such an exponential rate?

"I hope I can answer them," he sincerely replies before taking a bite of the waffle.

She bites her lip and breaks eye contact. She _knows_ what she has to ask. What she has wanted to ask for months now. It finally comes out of her mouth.

"Why did you do it?"

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"I had bruises and scratches on me for days," she adds.

The room falls silent. Jasper's afraid to look at her but does a quick glance anyway. Her eyes are still open wide, hungry for an answer.

But he didn't have one.

He clenches his jaw and still doesn't say a word. It only encourages her to keep going.

"Do you want to hurt me Jasper? You were never this aggressive, even when you bloody _blackmailed_ me. Did you mean it when you told me you hated me the night of the ball?"

Jasper can hear the quiver in her voice and refuses to look her way again. The last thing he wanted was for her to cry over him. He's fearful a migraine and panic attack are at bay, just waiting to reappear.

He is caught in his own personal hell. He is confident that he doesn't know why he acts the way he does whenever they get intimate. All he can gather at this point is that it started ever since she told him to leave London.

"I don't hate you Eleanor."

He knows his comment isn't enough. But it was all he could give at the moment.

Eleanor feels a knot in her throat. She's more frustrated than words can describe. Jasper finally remembers most of their fucked up past, and yet he's just as stubborn and wordless as he was before the accident.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!" she screams so loud it echoes throughout the entire suite making him jump in his seat. She picks up her bowl of fruit and uncontrollably chucks at him. Jasper quickly puts his arm up shielding his face as it falls to the ground and shatters across the floor.

Eleanor _instantly_ regrets her actions. She doesn't know what has come over her.

Jasper looks up at her in shock. Before his temper could get the better of him, he backs the chair up and walks to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"On a walk." It's the only words that can come to the front of his mind as he grabs his phone and wallet.

"No you're not," Eleanor speaks through gritted teeth. She instantly gets out of her seat and rushes toward him. "You're not going to run away from this any longer."

"Don't tell me what the fuck I'm going to do, Eleanor. You don't have that authority. I'm out of here."

"Jasper!" she shouts running after him. He quickly turns around to find her standing behind him with tears flooding her face. "I'm sorry- just don't leave."

He promised himself he would never leave her again, _especially_ when she was vulnerable. This was the perfect example of said situation. But she was acting absolutely crazy and he was certain there was nothing he could say that could calm her down in this moment. It took every ounce of energy in his body to not keep walking.

"I can't give you answers when I don't know them myself," he speaks with a passive expression smacked across his face.

She hugs her body and looks at the ground.

"It's okay, we can work on it." Eleanor walks closer to him. She's clearly broken. "Just don't leave me. Please."

Jasper loathes the apparent power he holds over her.

And he never thought he would feel this way.

Usually, he hated the power she had over _him_. Within those couple of minutes he concluded that he quite simply hated the overwhelming power of their relationship.. no matter which one was holding it at the moment.

Eleanor went from peacefully eating her breakfast to pitching a bowl of strawberries at his head within minutes. When he would normally be angry at someone for doing something like that, he just felt sorry for her. Because he could empathize. He knew that the uncontrollable strength of their relationship led them both to do crazy, uncharacteristic things.

Jasper lets his guard down and pulls her into a hug and pets the back of her head as she buries her face in his chest. Her warm tears stain his body.

"J-Just don't leave," she repeats herself. She struggles to speak as she violently hyperventilates.

He rocks her back and forth in her arms trying to calm her down. Planting a kiss on top of her head he can feel that her breathing has calmed down a bit.

It was the first time Jasper realized that he needn't 'control' the former Princess. She was already _his._ There was nothing _to_ control. He used to feel that she had the upper hand, the way she can seduce him at the drop of a hat and constantly run through his mind.

The magnitude of his feelings for her scare the shit out of him. But he would argue in this very moment that she felt the same way.

"I'll never leave you," he whispers with his mouth up against her forehead.

"Well you almost just did." Eleanor corrects him. She looks up at him with a crooked smile and blood shot eyes.

Jasper lets out a sigh as he holds her in even tighter.

She grabs onto his chin and pushes her lips against his. She pulls back and stares into his eyes for a moment.

"I think I still love you yet," she courageously speaks breaking eye contact. She knows that he could very well not say it back.

He then takes her chin in his hands and raises it peering into her eyes.

"I _know_ I love you Eleanor. That's why you drive me crazy.. I _am_ crazy about you. Always have been."

She melts into his arms. He finally said it. Jasper loves her too. Even after a traumatic brain injury, an apparent dominance issue, and their fucked up past.. He loves her.

"I love you enough to work through my fucked up control issues," Jasper speaks as she raises her eyebrows in shock.

"So apparently you did know the answer to my question," she teases.

"And apparently so did you."

"I just wanted to hear you say it." Eleanor smiles before going in for another kiss.

"There she goes _again_ , already pushing my buttons." Jasper surprises her by picking her up.

She giggles wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I would like to practice showing my love to you.. in a much softer way," Jasper's voice awkwardly cracks with his cheeks lightly blushing.

"Does Jasper Frost actually want to _make love_ and not fuck for once?" Eleanor sarcastically opens her mouth in shock.

"Would you just shut up before I change my mind?"

She nods her head pulling him in closer and deeply kissing him.

Liam wouldn't be back for a while. They had a whole suite to themselves to 'practice'.

Jasper lays her on the couch on her back and sensually nibbles on her ears simultaneously raising her shirt. He delicately plants kisses from her breasts down to her navel making her quiver.

"Is this better?" he purrs against her stomach.

"Mmm yes. Keep going," Eleanor can't hold back a light moan. She didn't think it was possible to be so turned on by simply being kissed down her stomach. She can feel her panties moistening and her lower area pulsating.

His tongue reaches the brim of her shorts as he bites it with his teeth slowly lowering it. Once he had them off he tosses them across the floor. He lays back on top of her passionately kissing her. There had not been one single sign of aggression since he laid her on the couch.

She lusted for more.

And more. And _more_.

" _What the fuck mate_?!" Eleanor hears her brother shout as the door slams behind him.

Jasper throws his hands up as if he was just caught by the police. But he doesn't get off of Eleanor yet. He didn't think Liam seeing his boner through his jeans would relieve the level of awkwardness that was already taking place.

Liam grabs her clothes and throws them on her face and then turns the other way.

"L-Liam." Eleanor is breathing heavily. She feels like she's going to die of embarrassment.

"W-Why are you back so early?" She's trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Steven showed up to court today and turned himself in. The bastard admitted to doing it."

" _What?_ "

Jasper loses his balance as she practically tosses him onto the floor.

"I could have gone to jail for up to _ten_ years if he hadn't shown up."

She is dumbfounded by her brother's calm composure.

"So you're telling me that the 'biggest dork on the planet' drugged a girl?" She quotes with her fingers.

"Fucking put your clothes on. This is worse than being stuck in that freezing cell, _bloody hell_." Liam uncomfortably paces back and forth with his arms crossed behind his head.

Eleanor quickly throws her pajamas back on. She's too distracted to pay attention to the embarrassment of her brother walking in on Jasper nearly going down on her.

"Even though I had to stay in that cell over night, I am grateful that his guilt got the better of him. If it wasn't for that, I would have been convicted by people who wouldn't believe me. Not even my own twin believed me," Liam winces his eyes as he speaks.

He walks toward her and hands her a check.

"Here's for bailing me out. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Eleanor hurriedly stands up as Jasper finally sits up on the couch behind him.

"I don't know. But far away from Colorado and far away from you."

" _Liam_ you can't be serious. You're being too sensitive. Even if you _had_ done it, I would have understood. That's all I was saying. What Aspen did to us was terrible. And even though this blew up in your face, she did get what was coming to her."

Liam calmly looks at her without replying. He looks like he had already made his mind up.

Jasper watches on in fear that Eleanor may lose her shit any second again. She was already in such a fragile state just minutes ago.

"She cares about you more than anything buddy," Jasper speaks up. "Don't do this to her."

Eleanor bites her lip looking over at Jasper as tears flood her eyes again. She turns to look at Liam who is wiping his face.

"I just need my space Lenny. We have been attached at the hip for as long as I can remember. I need to find myself.. alone this time."

His words break her heart into pieces.

"I love you. I will call soon," he softly speaks kissing her forehead before nodding his head at Jasper.

And with that Liam turns around and leaves the hotel room.


	16. California

**Alright, it's time to switch gears and mix things up a little!**

 **I will be out of town snowboarding (woohoo!) but I will post my other fic later this week when I get the chance. Happy reading, and let me know what you think as usual! I love hearing your opinions. :]**

* * *

 **2 Months Later**

Jasper closes one nostril as he inhales a large bump of cocaine off the surface of a key.

Rolling his eyes up to the night sky he snorts back the stinging sensation in his nose. The effects instantly hit as he turns Eleanor around and pushes her up against the brick wall.

While unbuckling his belt Eleanor perks her ass up allowing him easy access. He lifts her skirt and pushes her panties aside slickly entering her. Holding onto her hips he deeply thrusts in and out. He reaches his hand around to rub all of the right spots.

Trying to be as quiet as possible she tries to not let out a moan. There are people just feet away from them that have no idea. It's absolutely thrilling.

Eleanor grips onto the steel railing in front of her regaining her balance. His hot breath is on her neck. She feels his lips kiss up against her shoulder muffling his groans.

"Come for me baby," Jasper whispers nearing his mouth close to her ear. He slowly grinds into her just how she likes it. It sends shivers all throughout her body. All of her senses are heightened. It doesn't take long before they climax, their moans drowned out over the sound of the heavy bass.

Jasper zips his pants back up trying to catch his breath as Eleanor turns to face him. She takes a napkin out of her purse to clean herself up. Strings of hair are attached to her face as she runs her hand over her head trying to tame the strands.

He takes her chin in his hand and resumes deeply kissing her, his hands exploring all over her body.

Eleanor feels a few droplets tap her forehead. She pulls away from him looking up at the stars. Sure enough, it had begun lightly sprinkling. Even though it was 80 degrees and the middle of summer, the weather was extremely unpredictable.

Jasper straightens the black backward baseball cap on his head. His white t-shirt was already see through drenched in sweat. Eleanor repositions her black leather skirt and hikes up the matching crop top bustier. Her hair is a frizzy untamed mess that she smoothes into a ponytail.

"Let's go back inside." She smiles at him holding her hand out.

They walk from behind the corner of the alley joining the rest of the concert goers. She leads him through the crowd occasionally smirking back at him. _If only they knew._

They are greeted to bumping music and flashing lights re-entering the club. Eleanor's favorite DJ's 'Jack Beats' were performing tonight in Hollywood. They too are from the U.K. and she used to listen to them back in London.

She energetically spins around in front of Jasper making a 'come hither' motion with her index finger. Wrapping her arms around his neck they sway their hips to the beat without breaking eye contact. Lasers are penetrating across the club and bouncing off the smoke machines.

After dancing their asses off for 30 minutes they break off to the bar to grab a drink. Eleanor sips on a Grey Goose red bull while Jasper drinks Jameson on the rocks. The stand cattycorner at the bar. She bites on the straw gazing at him while seductively swaying to the music running her hand along her body. She loves teasing him.

Jasper undresses her with his eyes. He's ready for round two.

He tilts his head gesturing for her to follow him. They walk into a darker area of the club where one of the bathrooms are. He walks ahead of her quickly inspecting it before waving her to quickly follow him in.

Eleanor giggles as they enter the big stall. He silences her pushing his lips up against hers.

"You can't dance in front of me like that. You know what that does to me," he growls suddenly grabbing onto her thighs as he picks her up and props her up against the wall.

Exiting the bathroom cautiously, they assemble with the rowdy crowd. Apparently they had been going at it for a while because the show was already coming to a close.

Someone grabs onto Eleanor's wrist. A short man in a black and white suit looks at her with a stern expression. Jasper's hands reflexively clasp onto her waist.

 _Shit. Security caught us._

"Excuse me," the small man speaks. Eleanor can detect his British accent. "Ms. Henstridge?"

Eleanor furrows her eyebrows as she hesitatingly nods her head.

"Ben and Niall have caught wind that you were attending tonight."

 _Who are Ben and Niall?_

"I'm their manager. They requested you come back stage and join them."

"Oh!" Eleanor hoarsely shouts as a smile reappears on her face. "Brilliant!"

She looks over to Jasper who is speculatively staring at the man. His hands haven't left her hips.

The manager has a shy smile on his face as he nods. He turns around leading them toward the stage. Most of the club has already cleared out. The floor is littered with trash, pieces of clothing, and God knows what. He pulls back a curtain which exposes a long hallway.

They approach a tall overweight man who was presumably the security guard. Eleanor winks at him as she walks past him. The beastly man puts his hand up in Jasper's face stopping him in his place.

"We are only expecting her," his voice booms.

"No- He's with me," Eleanor chirps turning around. He rolls his eyes motioning for Jasper to pass him.

"Asshole," Jasper mutters under his breath.

The manager opens up the door for them. Eleanor walks in first. She looks around the dense marijuana smoke filled room which makes it hard to see.

"There she is!" A figure stands up and walks before her. She's finally able to make out who he is.

"OH my God! You're DJ Plus One!" She feels like a giddy teenager.

"Call me Niall. Pleasure to meet you," he grabs her hand kissing the top of it. She can feel her cheeks blush which fortunately is impossible to see in the dim room.

Niall is wearing a plaid flannel buttoned up to the collar and a blue baseball cap. He completely ignores Jasper who is giving him a dirty look. Niall invites Eleanor to take a seat on the couch next to him. There are lines of blow scattered across the glass table. He offers her a rolled up hundred dollar bill.

She accepts his offer and inhales a couple lines back to back. With a stupid grin on her face she looks up to Jasper who is in the exact position he used to hold when he guarded her at the palace. His arms are tightly folded and his expression is blank. But the expression doesn't fool her, she can tell he has plenty on his mind.

"Partying with the former Princess, I can check that one off my list," Niall chuckles putting his hand on her leg. She instinctually jerks it away before letting out an awkward laugh. She could tell this was _not_ going to go well.

"Hey mate." Eleanor recognizes the other half of Jack Beats walking up to Jasper extending his hand.

They shake hands as Jasper's tense posture loosens up a bit. At least _one_ of them was going to acknowledge him. They make small talk as Ben offers him a bump. Inhaling the hit, Jasper feels his tension disappear.

Eleanor is genuinely having a good time partying with her favorite DJ's. Niall is really nice, but almost _too_ nice. He seems as star struck toward her as she is. They have a lovely conversation about London, both missing it equally.

At some point he misreads her signals and goes in for a kiss. It's too fast for her to avoid it. The horrified expression on her face makes him back away. Jasper watches the whole thing take place.

"Tomorrow we leave for Oregon-"

Jasper cuts Ben off putting his finger up. "One second, Ben." He coolly walks over to the two on the couch. Without his expression changing in true Jasper fashion, he grips onto Niall's shirt lifting him from his seat.

"That's my girlfriend you jackass," he speaks above a whisper before he firmly punches him across the face. Everyone in the room starts scattering and shouting. He grabs Eleanor's hand and they dart out of the room past security.

They exit the club to find it is steadily raining. Eleanor pauses as she takes her heels off. She didn't feel like face planting onto the slick pavement at the moment. They hear a roar of voices chasing toward them as she looks at Jasper for what to do next.

He hikes her onto his back piggy back style. Grabbing onto her legs he sprints down the sidewalk.

Once they are out of sight of the club Jasper lets her down off his back. They both begin uncontrollably laughing. It was an interesting night to say the least.

"I love California!" Eleanor shouts dancing around in the rain.

* * *

Exactly one month ago they decided to move out to Malibu. Las Vegas was too hot and Eleanor was tired of living in Jasper's man cave. She bought a condo right on the ocean. The house wasn't overwhelmingly huge.. it was the perfect size for the two of them.

Ever since they moved to California they had been on a partying binge. Eleanor hadn't let loose since she was at CU, and Jasper wanted to live life to the fullest. He was given a second chance at life and a second chance at correcting his inner demons. In his eyes there was nothing wrong with 'celebrating' for a little while with the most beautiful girl in the world by his side.

He was actively looking for a job to contribute to their living situation. She had taken care of him long enough, emotionally and financially, and he wanted to reciprocate. He was tired of the 'security industry' and was interested in finding something new.

Eleanor rarely spoke to Liam. He hadn't talked to her on the phone _once_ since he left them in Colorado. He did however text her very minute details of his whereabouts. She gathered that he was currently traveling parts of Europe. She missed her brother more than anything, and having him essentially abandon her really hurt. But being with Jasper and the constant partying helped distract her.

* * *

Jasper wakes up the next morning with the sun's rays peaking through the window. He shields his eyes sitting up. He can see a panoramic view of the ocean from their bed. The white linen covers his naked body. Having sex 3 times within a matter of hours and a cocaine hangover left him exhausted.

He finally rolls out of bed throwing his boxers on. Sliding his feet across the floor he notices Eleanor outside smoking a cigarette with a cup of coffee in her hand. She's hanging over the railing gazing out across the ocean. The sky had lightened up for the most part but a few patchy grey clouds are dispersed. He helped himself to a cup of coffee and joined her outside.

"Good morning," his groggy voice speaks as he takes a sip from the mug.

"You look like hell." Eleanor smirks looking him up and down. His hair can't decide which direction it wants to go, his eyes are puffy, and he desperately needed a shave.

"And somehow you still look beautiful," he replies squinting his eyes against the light. She, on the other hand, was freshly showered and had a clean face without a trace of makeup. She coyly smiles before putting the cigarette out.

"I _can't_ believe you socked my favorite DJ."

"He was-"

" _And,_ " she cuts him off. "You called me your girlfriend."

Jasper looks at her confused as though she's a long division mathematical equation.

"Yeah.. I would hope that after nursing me back to health, moving in with me, telling me you love me, and buying us a home together, that I can call you _my_ girlfriend."

"I'm not good at commitment." Eleanor takes a step back from the banister examining his face. "I've never had a boyfriend."

"Well on that note, I guess I'm free to call that red head who passed me her number last night." Jasper casually strides toward the house as she chases after him and jumps on his back.

* * *

After showering and drinking more cups of coffee than he could count, Jasper decided to continue his job hunt. He got over his fear of cars for the most part and was driving again. Eleanor bought him a new truck which he _insisted_ was just a loan.

Eleanor lays down in bed with a pounding head ache. She turns on the television to see a picture of her brother on the news. She instantly sits up turning up the volume.

 _'The former Prince of England exposes hidden footage of the late King Simon's murderer. Backlash ensues as Ted Pryce is on the run. The nation is on high alert on the hunt for the killer as the royal family is forced into lockdown.'_

Eleanor didn't realize her mouth was hanging wide open until she finished reading the banner running along the bottom of the screen.

"That _bastard_ ," she hisses picking up her cell phone dialing Liam's number. It goes straight to voicemail. She calls her mother. Straight to voicemail. She tries Cyrus. Voicemail.

The news says that the tape was released five days ago. Apparently, her and Jasper's heavy partying and honeymoon phase romps had gotten in the way of her television time.

She can't _believe_ that Liam would do this without her. Take the matter into his own hands without even running it by her. He hadn't been 'traveling' in Europe.. He was busy scheming a plan to expose the tape that _Jasper_ found to the media.

Neither Eleanor nor Jasper had ownership over the tape, but Liam had made a promise to his sister that they would make a plan to avenge their father _together._ When the time was right. Not when she was half way across the world from her family unprepared.

She viciously types Jasper's number hoping to get some of the news off of her chest. But it also goes to voicemail after a few rings. He must be in an interview. She throws her cell phone across the bed defeated.

An hour passes. Eleanor hadn't calmed down one iota. She feels betrayed and more abandoned than she did when Liam left her.

The front door slams. She can't wait to finally vent to Jasper about her family's most recent drama. She rushes out of bed.

Turning the corner into the living room she sees Ted standing before her. His hands are folded behind his back and his eyes are dead set on her. He looks ragged, as though he hadn't showered or slept in days. His pepper colored hair is in knots. The evil expression across his face sends a shiver down her spine.

"W-What what are you doing here?" Her voice is strained as she tries to keep her composure. She has never been so afraid in her life.

He has a sinister smirk on his face as he takes a couple steps closer. She instinctively moves back.

"How did you find me?"

"Former M15, Eleanor. All it took was a quick search and a few phone calls."

She grips onto a pillow hugging it out of comfort. Her fingers rub against the velvet exterior.

"Don't be so nervous," he soothingly speaks moving his right arm from behind him. His hand is holding a pistol.

Eleanor can't hold back a screech as she puts her hands up in front of her. Her whole body goes numb. She feels herself going in and out of consciousness.

Ted lets out a villainous chuckle as he glances down at his hand.

"Oh.. no. This isn't for you." He nears the gun closer to his face closely examining it. For a moment, Eleanor thought he was going take his life right there.. right in front of her. But then he lowers it again making eye contact.

"Where's that little _boyfriend_ of yours? He can't hide from me forever you know."

The calm in his voice makes the situation all the more frightening. He was hell bent, and nothing was going to stop him.

"He- he's not here." Eleanor's mind does back flips as she tries to grip onto reality. Had he really come here to off Jasper? How much longer would it be until he got home and innocently walked into this death trap?

"I'm in no rush," Ted replies putting both of his hands up. He returns the gun into its holster on his jeans before walking toward the kitchen. Eleanor is frozen in her spot. She hears the refrigerator open.

He walks back into the room holding a bottle of one of Jasper's beers. Taking a sip, his glazed over eyes look around the house. He sits down on the couch and nonchalantly reclines the chair.

Eleanor's heart is pounding so hard she can hear it in her ears. She didn't know what he was going to do next.

"Come," Ted speaks making her body jolt. "Have a seat."

She knows she doesn't have an option. She shuffles her feet toward the couch sitting as far away as possible. Her eyes are focused on the ceiling as tears start to flood her eyes. Her whole body is lightly shaking.

"They have Ophelia."

Eleanor can't register the words that are coming out of his mouth. She hadn't heard his daughter's name in over two or three years. Her wide eyes encourage him to go on.

"In New York. Held hostage."

She looks down at her hands trying to interlace her fingers but is unsuccessful. They are shaking too bad.

"Do you know what would be good collateral?" he speaks standing up taking the gun out of the holster.

Before she can even look up he pistols whips Eleanor across the face instantly knocking her out. He casually takes a sip of the beer peering down at her on the floor. A trickle of blood is streaming down her face from the wound on her forehead.

Ted hears a cell phone ringing. He walks into their bedroom and up to the bed side table. A picture of Jasper is displayed on her cell phone. Ted contemplates whether he should answer the phone. He had already been improvising thus far.

Without further hesitation he picks the phone up in his hand and accepts the call.

"Hello, Mr. Frost."


	17. The Chase

Her body rolls back and forth across the floor. The swaying motion knocks her against a wall hitting her head. A blaring light forces her eyes to slowly open.

Eleanor turns over on the cold surface as her body slides across the floor again. She quickly realizes she's in the back of a van. Her hands and feet are tied together with rope burning into her skin. The amount of pain in her head is unbearable. She's too disoriented to be scared.

She peers through the gated window separating her from the front seat of the van. Ted's eyes reflect against the rear view mirror. It's in this moment that the pit in her stomach returns.

"You've woken up," he speaks, his eyes flickering between the mirror and the road.

She forcefully kicks her feet against the wall of the van letting out a low pitch growl. He cuts a sharp right turn as her body glides to the other side of the trunk.

"Where are you taking me you bastard?!" Eleanor shouts. She lets out a whimper trying to separate her hands. They don't budge.

"If I told you that would take away the fun, now wouldn't it?"

* * *

Jasper frantically paces back and forth outside of the building. He had just been asked to come back for a second interview at a construction site company. It was why he had called Eleanor. It was amazing how a level of elation could so quickly be turned to fear and fury.

He barely recognized the man's voice on the phone. It drives him mad that he doesn't remember at least half of the people he knew before the accident.

" _Don't play dumb, Frost. You know exactly who this is. Your devious actions single handedly put my daughter in danger. The most important person in my life. Now I'm returning the favor._ "

 _"Who is this? I don't understand. Do not hurt Eleanor."_

Jasper is breathing heavily feeling an overwhelming burning sensation in his chest and whole upper body. The feeling of pure rage.

He makes a fist and punches the concrete wall as hard as he can. "God _dammit!"_

Collapsing onto the concrete floor he puts his head in his lap trying to gather himself. It was impossible to think logically when consumed by anger. His knuckles are bleeding and he can't feel his hand but that is the least of his worries.

He takes out his phone and tries to call Liam. No answer.

 _"No promises. If you choose to be the hero for your damsel in distress once again, you know where to find me."_

 _"Where? Where do I meet you?"_

 _"Hmm.. how bout we play a game? A riddle is always fun. Since it seems as though you have lost a few brain cells recently I'll go easy on you. Tell me, Mr. Frost: You might go to Central City, or catch a show on Broadway, now where in the world would you be, to get to these by subway?"_

It was going to be a long drive. He didn't have enough money to take a flight to New York, and he was aware that he may not have enough for gas as it is.

Finally regaining his composure, he gets into his truck and drives home.

Once he arrives he frantically gathers as much clothing, toiletries, and food as he can fit into two duffel bags. Before leaving the house he dives under their bed and removes two 9 mm guns that had been taped underneath. He purposefully hid them from Eleanor when they moved from his place. She didn't like guns, but he would never risk not protecting her.

* * *

"Where's Jasper?" she speaks through gritted teeth. " _What_ did you do to him?"

"You lovebirds are rather endearing," Ted calmly replies with his eyes focused back on the road.

"I said where is he?!" she screams slamming her fists against the gated window.

"Someone is getting a little feisty. You better keep your mouth shut.. that is, unless you would like another blow to the head?"

Eleanor swallows a big gulp of air trying to balance her breathing. She had been savagely kidnapped by a man who was out for revenge for being exposed by _her_ brother. Liam didn't even _consider_ calling her to make sure she was aware and on alert for the bastard. Not only was she terrified, her heart was absolutely broken. How could her brother do this to her? It was all his fault.

All she could do now was wait and see what Ted's next move would be. Torture her perhaps? Beat her? Starve her to death? Or there was always the potential of a simple gunshot to the head.

"But you've caught me in a good mood." Ted cuts off her train of thought. Her ass slides across the van as he makes another sharp turn. "Your less than smart boy toy is aware of your whereabouts. I've got him right where I need him. If he loves you enough, perhaps he will spare his life for yours."

Eleanor's heart skips a few beats trying to wrap her head around everything he is saying.

" _My_ former agent has the audacity to tell me that he doesn't know who I am-"

"He has amnesia you git," Eleanor cuts him off. Finally the tears begin to stream down her face. As hard as she is trying to keep her composure, it's impossible. Jasper was involved and she knew he would stop at nothing to find her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to him. "He got in a major car accident."

Ted lightly chuckles gripping onto the steering wheel. "He got what was coming to him."

* * *

Jasper tosses the duffel bags in the car and turns on the ignition. He steps on the gas making the tires spin out, screeching against the surface. He didn't have time to pay attention to the level of anxiety he was going to experience throughout this trip. It would be at least a 3 day drive. But he didn't care. He just had to get to her.

* * *

Eleanor can see that the sun had gone down through the small window. She had absolutely no idea where they were and completely lost all concept of time. Her stomach is growling and she is parched. She presumed that they had already been driving for approximately 10 hours and she didn't eat breakfast.

About four hours later Ted pulls over. She patiently waits to hear what he's doing. The jingle of his keys signal that he had taken them out of the ignition.

She watches through the window to see that he was lying down. She would be sleepingon the side of the road in God knows where, in the freezing cold back of a van without an ounce of food in her system. Eleanor was only wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans.

It was the longest night of her life.

* * *

Driving for 12 hours straight, Jasper's eye sight begins to fade in and out. Even though he had stopped for coffee a couple of times it wasn't helping. He grips onto the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turn white.

All of the break and head lights from cars on the road blur together. His eyelids feel as though they have mini weights attached to them as they eventually shut.

Jasper's truck swerves across the freeway crossing all four lanes. Luckily there weren't any other cars on the road. His eyes jut open and he slams on the breaks as hard as possible before the truck propels into a ditch off the road.

He is shaking from head to toe. The car seems to be in fine condition, it was just stuck in a pile of mud. Aggressively slamming his fists against the steering wheel he begins shouting at himself. How could he put himself in danger _once_ again while driving?

Hanging his arms over the steering wheel, his head dangles between his shoulders. His cell phone starts ringing as his hands fumble to retrieve it from his pocket. It's an unknown number.

"Jasper, it's Liam."

"Where the fuck have you been?" he growls.

"I'm back in the U.S. We were put on bloody lockdown and I had no way of reaching out. Eleanor's phone is off-"

"She's been kidnapped god dammit!" Jasper shouts squeezing on his phone so tight it could snap in half.

"Kidnapped?" Liam's voice squeaks.

"I couldn't fucking recognize the bastard's voice who has her. Gave me some riddle about New York. Saving his daughter. And now I'm sitting here in goddamn New Mexico-"

"..Ophelia"

"No you idiot it was a guy."

" _No- no_. Jasper. The man who has Eleanor is the man who killed my father. Ted Pryce." Liam talks as fast as possible.

Jasper's face turns white. All he needed was to hear his name. Ted Pryce. The man who ordered him around for years at the palace. The man who constantly belittled and threatened him. The man who he had found the footage of. The man who most likely was using Eleanor as a pawn to get to him.

"I'm on my way- where can I meet you?"

Jasper face is illuminated by the headlights of cars passing. His gaze it stuck on the road in front of him. He hadn't blinked once since Liam said the man's name.

"Jasper? Are you there?"

Lowering the phone with his eyes still glued to the road, he calmly hangs up on Liam. He reclines the chair. Setting an alarm on his phone, he would allow himself four hours of sleep. And then he would be back on his way.

On his way to kill Ted Pryce.

* * *

Eleanor has another rude awakening as her body slams against the side of the van. She had little to no sleep and her stomach was eating itself. She was too weak to fight today. Lying on her back staring up at the roof, her mind and body had gone numb. There was nothing she could say or do. Except wait.

After another 14-16 hours of driving, Eleanor felt the van come to a stop. As usual she waited to hear what he was going to do next. He gets out of his seat slamming the door shut behind him. The double doors of the trunk swing open exposing the outline of Ted's shadow.

"Now you be a good girl, don't move, and keep that mouth of yours _shut_ ," he instructs lifting his shirt exposing the pistol lodged in his pants.

Eleanor wipes a stray tear on the shoulder of her t-shirt. Without looking up at him she slowly nods her head in compliance.

Ted releases a switchblade in his hand making her squeal.

"What'd I say?" he hisses pointing it at her. She bites her lip feeling her whole body vibrate. He moves it close to her feet slowly working the knife through the rope. Once they are released Eleanor lets out a sigh of relief moving her ankles in circles. He then directs it toward her wrists.

He manages to guide the knife through without any harm. Her wrists are bright red and feel like they had been singed with a fire iron. The look of pain on her face makes Ted chuckle.

"Let's go." He firmly grasps on her wrist making her yelp. Luckily he doesn't retaliate. He leads her into an eerie off the road motel. Opening the door he shoves her into the dark room. She stumbles over presumably a chair or some stool as she falls straight to the floor.

Eleanor is extremely weak. She hadn't eaten in over two days and had only been given a water bottle that looked like it was meant for a toddler. She was so hungry she couldn't even feel the pain in her stomach any longer. It was just numb and empty.

Ted turns the light on exposing her on the floor in the fetal position. " _Oh_ get up."

Wiggling her way across the floor, she makes it onto her knees. She gazes around the room seeing that there is one queen sized bed and bedside table with a lamp. Her heart drops. What was Ted planning on doing in here? She doesn't have the energy to think any longer. She's on the verge of giving up.

"Get on the bed."

She digs her fingernails into the bed pulling all of her body weight. Laying on her back she closes her eyes, waiting for anything to happen. Ted grabs her wrists making her eyes jut open from the unbearable pain. He's holding a new batch of rope and begins tying them around.

Tears stream down her face completely powerless to his actions. He moves down her ankles binding them as well.

"Are you going to kill me now, Ted?" Eleanor's voice is raspy and shaky.

"No. I'm making sure you can't leave while I finally get a good night of rest."

Ted gestures toward one of the pillows. "Go ahead. You can sleep right next to me."

Eleanor quickly obliges and falls on to her side staring out the window. The stars are twinkling and it's a full moon. She feels his body weight move the bed as he lies down behind her. She squeezes her eyes shut biting her lip as he pulls a piece of hair behind her ear.

Ted's lips touch her ear as he lightly whispers, "if I feel any movement that makes me believe you are trying to escape, you will regret it. Good night, my darling."

The tears resume flooding down her face. He turns off the lamp and sounds like he is adjusting a few pillows behind her.

She doesn't sleep the whole night. Her eyes are wide open looking at the stars. Wondering where Jasper is. Wondering if she will make it out of this alive.

Ted begins lightly snoring, igniting a new feeling inside of Eleanor. A feeling of hope. This is her chance.

Extremely cautiously, she looks down at the rope tied around her wrists. When he had tied them in the motel she made a conscious note to space her wrists as far apart from each other as possible. But it still wasn't enough to allow her to break free so easily.

Eleanor rolls on her other side facing Ted. He is within inches of her face. His breath smells of bourbon and he has an overall stench that makes her want to vomit. He is still sound asleep. The brightness of the full moon helps illuminate the room. She can see every detail of his evil, deranged face.

But she can also see the switchblade that he had used earlier sticking out of his front jean pocket.

This was her only chance. What did she have to lose?

She ever so delicately nears her fingers toward him with her eyes glued on his face. If he were to make _any_ change of expression or eye movement, she would withdraw. Her finger tips lightly graze the top of the knife. Her heart falls as he lets out a snort and readjusts his head on the pillow.

But he begins lightly snoring shortly thereafter. Her fingertips grasping the top of the knife again, she ever so slowly pulls it from his pocket. Once she has it in her hands she turns back the other way facing away from him.

His snoring stops.

"Why are you moving around?" he grumbles under his breath.

Eleanor panics and lodges the knife under her side. "I'm sorry. I'm having trouble sleeping."

He puts his hand on her arm making her jump. To her surprise he begins lightly stroking it.

"Don't worry. This will all be over soon enough you spoiled little bitch," Ted whispers before kissing the back of her head. Eleanor feels like she's going to pass out with the level of unbearable fear.

Eleanor delicately pulls the switchblade back out and begins to go to work at the rope. Having to move tactfully, she takes her time sawing it back and forth. It takes 5, long, strung out minutes until one of the ropes finally gives. If she can get through a couple more, her hands will be free.

With every slight move that Ted makes behind her, she feels a shocking sensation travel throughout her body. There are beads of sweat on her forehead. Her breathing is hitched.

10 minutes later, it finally happens. She had freed her hands.

But now she had to think about her next move. Her feet were still bound, so she was far from the end of this compromising situation.

Shoving the switchblade into her pocket, she rolls off the bed falling to the ground with a loud thud. Ted instantly sits up peering down at her. Thinking quick, she pushes her wrists together hopeful that it will appear that they are still bound.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ted hisses.

With one swift movement she uses her hands to push herself off the ground, standing before him.

Ted instantly reaches under his shirt for his gun, but he wasn't fast enough.

Fight or flight kicks in as Eleanor pulls the knife from her pocket and stabs him twice in the arm that was reaching for the pistol. He howls looking up at her in horror.

"I may be a spoiled bitch!" Eleanor shouts, her voice horse. She quickly grabs the pistol from his pants. "But don't you _ever_ call me your darling, you sick bastard."

Her hands are shaking profusely gripping on to the pistol directly pointed at his head.

Ted throws his hands up with complete terror written across his face.

"You see, I could take your life. Right here, right now. But I think that would take away the fun, now wouldn't it?" Eleanor speaks through gritted teeth mocking him.

She lowers her aim to his legs shooting him directly in both knee caps. The agony etched on his face gives Eleanor an adrenaline rush. She is liberated.

Quickly running toward the jacket hanging on the back of a chair, she retrieves his cell phone. She throws the jacket around her shoulders.

Eleanor walks backward with the gun still directly pointed at him. "Now you'll get a taste of what it's like unable to use your arms and legs. This isn't the end, Ted."

And with that she shoves the pistol in her jeans sprinting out of the room. Leaving Ted in excruciating pain, heavily bleeding, and most of all.. defeated.


	18. Revenge

**Hey guys! I logged on today and I'm super confused.. I don't know why the chapter disappeared. :/ Maybe the site had a slight crash or something. Anyways I'm trying to post it again, hopefully it works this time. Let me know!**

* * *

Eleanor stands in the middle of a dirt road as if she were a cowboy in an old Western film. The hood of the coat is over her head and she is holding a broad stance. Her right hand is firmly attached to the pistol in its pocket as she waits for a car to pass.

The adrenaline is still pumping through her veins like a strong drug. She didn't know that she had that sort of fight in her. To take on a grown man. Not just any man.. The man who brutally murdered her father.

But she did it to stay alive. To get back into Jasper's arms.

She can see a set of headlights in the distance as she slowly backs up and moves to the side of the road. As it approaches she lowers the hood and raises her arm putting her thumb up. She had never hitch hiked in her life, but she had seen it in movies.

The car comes to a stop. It's an old beat up mustang she believed.. but she doesn't know cars very well. Her heart is fluttering in her chest as she walks up to the window. An attractive younger male rolls the window down with his eyes dead set on her.

"It's a bit late out. What's a fine lady like yourself doing wandering about at this hour?" He has a distinguishable mid-western accent.

"I need a ride.. please." Eleanor tries her hardest to hide her British accent to match his, but is miserably failing.

"Where, lady? 'Cuz I ain't got much time," he responds sounding agitated. "I've got to make it into town by 4 A.M."

"I just need a ride anywhere away from here."

"Well, what are you willing to offer me?"

"I don't _have_ any money." Her 'mid-western accent' is quickly fading. And so is her patience.

"You sure are cute. I can think of a couple ways you can repay me, free of charge." The creep starts unzipping his pants.

Eleanor scowls and rolls her eyes reaching her hand into the coat pocket. "Oh _bloody hell_. _"_

She casually pulls out Ted's pistol putting it inches from the man's forehead. He reflexively jolts in his seat throwing his hands up.

"What the fuck?!" he yelps, his lower lip quivering.

"Hand over the wallet mate." She coolly extends her other hand. He quickly obliges plopping it into her palm. She doesn't move the front of the gun from his forehead.

"Now be a good boy and turn the car off. Give me your keys," she instructs placing the wallet in her coat pocket. He follows suit quickly turning off the engine and dropping the keys in her palm. "Good. Now get out of the car and _run._ "

He fumbles for the handle of his door before falling out of the front seat. He looks at her once more with the look of disbelief and fear in his eyes before bolting in the other direction.

Eleanor looks down at the pistol and raises an eyebrow as she cocks her head. She replaces it in the pocket before entering the car and starting it.

* * *

"Jasper," she sobs leaning her head against the steering wheel. "I was so scared. I'm so hungry, so weak.. I can't believe I shot someone.."

"Tell me where you are."

"I'm near the.." Eleanor wipes a few tears trying to clear her vision. "Bates Motel. I don't know which state I'm in. There isn't a house or _anything_ for miles."

A ruffling sound on the other end makes Jasper panic.

"Len? Are you there?"

" _Yes._ " She's currently trying to figure out how to use Ted's Android to find anything about her location. A little icon of a map draws her attention. "Oh! It says I'm in Illy-noise."

"Illinois?"

" _No_ Illynoise."

Jasper lets out a sigh of relief. "Bates Motel in Illinois. Liam will be on his way. He is back in Amer-"

"Liam?!" she shouts abruptly raising her head from the wheel. "He put me in this situation! I just bloody _shot_ someone! I just _stole a car and wallet from an innocent person!_ I was FUCKING KIDNAPPED! ALL BECAUSE OF MY SELFISH EXCUSE OF A BROTHER!"

She is yelling so loud Jasper has to move the earpiece away from his head.

"Eleanor. Listen to me. Would I ever put you in danger?"

" _No_! So why the bloody hell can't you come save me? Don't you want to be there for me after everything I've done for _you?_ "

"I am here for you. You will be safe with Liam."

"You drove half way across the country. And here I am. Do you have _better_ things to do?"

Jasper doesn't reply.

"Jasper Frost. If you even _think_ about doing something-"

"I have to call Liam. Give him Ted's number so he can contact you. Just listen to me for once in your life and stay put, will you?" he begs.

"JASPER!"

He hangs up on her. Eleanor lets out a loud grunt as she repeatedly smashes her fists on the steering wheel as hard as she can. But then she retaliates and shakes her hands in pain.

After driving about 40 miles down the dirt road, Eleanor notices a Denny's diner. It is beautifully lit with a halo of light surrounding it. It was as if she had just entered heaven setting her eyes on the most exquisite thing she had ever seen. She slams on the breaks pulling over into the parking lot.

She orders a stack of chocolate pancakes, two sunny side up eggs, three sausages, and two strips of bacon along with a tall orange juice. After not eating for almost three days she shoves her face into the food like a ravenous animal. The waitresses are giving her an odd look but she could care less.

"Lenny."

Eleanor gazes up from her pancakes only to find her brother standing right before her.

Liam examines her. Her face is dirty, her makeup is smudged worse than he had ever seen it, her hair is greasy, and she recently added a dollop of chocolate to her upper lip. And she noticeably isn't even the slightest happy to see him.

"How did you find me," she speaks above a whisper slamming her fork down.

He gingerly raises his phone with a stupid smile on his face. "GPS tracking of Ted's cell phone number that Jasper gave me. Truly amazing what technology can do nowadays."

Even though her meal is half finished, she retrieves the wallet from the coat pocket. She shuffles through a couple of the bills that the man had in his wallet and slams $20 down.

Before breaking eye contact with Liam she storms past him without saying a word.

"Eleanor! Come on!" Liam hollers chasing after her.

She abruptly turns around to face him. " _Piss off._ "

"I got here as fast as I could. I never meant to put you in danger Lenny. I would never do that," Liam speaks at his usual fast pace.

"Then _what_ was your purpose?!" Eleanor shouts feeling a knot form in her throat. "You told me we were going to do this together! And you left me!"

Liam nears her, only making her heart break further. She extends her arms fending him off.

Eleanor pulls up the sleeves of the coat and raises the bottoms of her jeans exposing the burn marks left from the rope. "This is _all_ your fault." She can't hold back the tears any longer as she stares into her brothers eyes. "How could you be so selfish?"

Liam's eyes well up as he looks away from the burn marks on his twin. It was too painful to take in.

"I would never, ever intentionally do anything to put my sister in harm's way. I may act on impulse at times.. But.. Don't you believe me, Len?"

"What.. was.. your.. purpose.." Eleanor repeats herself enunciating every word with her finger in his face.

Liam rubs the back of his neck gazing at the gravel on the ground.

"I wanted Ted to be assassinated. Exposed. Tomorrow is the anniversary of our father's death. I wanted justice. _I_ _want Ted dead._ "

Eleanor falls to the dirt ground covering her face with her hands. She doesn't want her twin to see the amount of pain she had caused him over the last few months. He didn't deserve it.

Liam huddles over her grabbing her close to his chest. "Please forgive me. There's no amount of grief that you could give me in comparison to the level of guilt I feel right now." She raises her head making eye contact as he wipes a tear off her cheek.

"I would die for you Lenny. Sure we have mum, we have _Cyrus_. But _you_ are my family. I don't know what I would do with myself if something ever happened to you."

At this point, Liam is crying so hard he's lightly hyperventilating.

As much as she wants to remain pissed off at him, she hates to see her brother in anguish. And she believed him. He had a knack for acting off of impulse and this was just another example.. with dire consequences.

"Okay," Eleanor whispers nodding her head.

"Okay?"

"I.. I forgive you.. sort of," she can't fight back a smile as she looks into his eyes.

"I'll take whatever I can get," Liam responds wiping the remaining tears off his cheeks. "Let's go get some rest."

They arrive at the closest hotel that looked somewhat decent. Liam suggested she throw the wallet out of the window as they drove to get rid of any evidence. Eleanor did feel guilty robbing the man, so she held onto his I.D. card. Once things fell back into place, she would send an anonymous letter to his address with enough money to compensate for _most_ of his car. If the guy hadn't unzipped his pants insinuating she was a whore, she would have sent double.

Opening up the door to the hotel, Eleanor collapses onto one of the queen sized beds. She hadn't felt this safe in days.. which felt like weeks, or months for that matter.

She took potentially the longest shower of her life. The filth, cruelty, and fear washed down the drain as she bathed herself.

Liam bought a container of Neosporin and wrap bandages to cover her wrists and ankles. Once she was out of the shower, he applied the medicine for her. Eleanor endearingly looks on as her brother takes care of her. He truly _did_ care. He was just a bumbling self entitled idiot at times.

* * *

"Liam?" Eleanor asks as she stares up at the ceiling in the dark. She's lying on her back on the semi-comfortable bed with wet hair wrapped in a towel.

"Yes?" he replies from the other bed also having trouble falling asleep.

"What is Jasper planning?"

Liam doesn't reply. Just what she was afraid of. She finally hears him rustle around in the bed turning on his side to face her. "He never told me. But I'm concerned that I may have the answer."

"We can't let him near Ted." The pitch in her voice heightens as she sits erect. "He's dangerous and-"

"Lenny. As impulsive and revengeful as I may be, you and I both know Jasper is 10 times worse."

"Exactly! The both of you are so bloody _stupid_!" she shouts turning the lamp on. "I'm not going to let this happen. He found footage for _our_ family and the bugger kidnapped _me_. It's not his burden to kill the man.. to have murder on his hands. He's already been through so much within the last year."

"Well what should we do?" Liam asks sitting up in the bed closely examining his sister.

"We have to go. Now." Eleanor hops out of bed untying the towel from her hair. She throws Ted's jacket on and retrieves the stolen car keys shaking them in front of Liam's face. "Are you driving or am I?"

* * *

Jasper's GPS tells him that he's 5 minutes away from his destination. The Bates Motel where Ted was left stranded and wounded. Knowing that Eleanor was safe with Liam, Jasper was determined to find Ted and end this once and for all.

The trucks tires crinkle over the gravel as he pulls into the parking lot. It's 2 A.M. and the whole property is silent. Before leaving his car he takes the 9 mm from under his seat and shoves it in the back of his jeans under his shirt.

He creeps past each room cautiously eyeing into every window. He notices one door is left ajar. The lamp inside the room is on. Stopping in his tracks, he waits to listen. The room is silent.

Jasper tightens his jacket taut around his body as he nears the door. With his hand grazing his weapon, he casually walks into the room looking around. He sees blood splattered across the floor and walls. A hefty pool of blood is stained across the bed. Mangled rope is lying on the floor.

But there is no sign of Ted.

Liam sits in the car seat with his right hand on the wheel and his cell in the left. Attempting to call Jasper over 10 times, it went straight to voicemail each try. He tries to calm his twin down, but it's a lost cause. She's talking one million miles a second and is making it impossible for Liam to focus.

"Eleanor! Shut up already! I'm driving as fast as I bloody can!" he shouts stepping on the pedal harder.

Eleanor enthusiastically slams her back against the passenger seat. Time is ticking away and she can only imagine what Jasper could be doing in this moment. They were about 10 minutes away from the motel.

* * *

Jasper hears the door creek shut behind him as Ted slowly closes it with his good arm. He has an evil smirk across his face and is holding a shotgun in his hands. There is a white sheet tied around his arm where Eleanor had stabbed him and he was standing on one leg. She had only hit one of his knee caps, enabling him to stand up on his other leg temporarily.

"Hello, Mr. Frost," he whispers with an evil grin on his face.

Jasper's turquoise eyes are open wide as he pulls the 9mm from his jeans aiming it at Ted.

"Careful," Ted instructs. "I want to enjoy this moment. I've been waiting for a few days now."

Jasper squeezes onto the handle of the gun prepared to shoot at any second.

"Put the gun down before I blow your pretty face away," Ted calmly orders.

Eleanor spots Jasper's truck furiously instructing Liam to pull up behind it. Without taking a moment to think twice she falls out of the passenger side and sprints toward the motel room.

"Len! Wait!" Liam frantically shouts. He sprints after her watching her kick a door open. She lets out a scream as Liam nears behind her to find Ted with a shotgun pointed inches away from Jasper's forehead.

"Eleanor, get the _hell_ out of here. _Now._ " Jasper hisses not moving his eye sight from Ted.

Ted lets out an evil chuckle. "Hello sweetheart. You came back to visit me, how thoughtful."

Liam puts his arm in front of his sister preventing her from entering the room.

"Your courageous little girlfriend here may have gotten away. But she still led you right here. Right into the palms of my hand. Right where I want you," he hisses pushing the barrel of the gun against Jasper's skin.

Eleanor is frozen still and her face is white. She considers threatening him with the pistol in her jacket. But it would be too risky. What would happen if Ted heard her rustling around? He could take Jasper's life at any moment.

Jasper stands with his hands in the air, jaw clenched and beads of sweat rolling down his face. He swallows a large gulp of air without breaking eye contact with Ted.

" _I_ was the one who taught you everything you know. How _dare_ you turn your back on me? Apparently you didn't know who you were dealing with, Mr. Frost. I _own_ you and I always will. Dead _or_ alive."

Liam looks at Eleanor in his peripheral seeing her hand slowly move toward the pocket. She stands just out of view so Ted can't see her. He's too distracted at the moment focusing on Jasper as it was. Eleanor's hand trembles as it slowly slides the pistol out of the jacket.

As she begins to raise the gun toward Ted, she lets out a whimper causing him to turn to face her. He aims the shotgun directly at her as they are now positioned in a standoff.

Tears fly down Eleanor's face as she sees the life flash before her eyes. She's too afraid to pull the trigger.

Within the blink of an eye Liam snatches the pistol from his sister's hand and fires the gun five times shooting Ted in the head. Eleanor screeches as he falls to the ground right before her.

Shaking profusely, Liam lowers the gun. He stares at Ted's lifeless body in disbelief.

Eleanor gazes across the room at Jasper with her hands over her mouth. He is also visibly trembling trying to grip onto reality. His face is suddenly illuminated by blue and red lights as she comes to the grim realization that several cop cars had just rolled up behind them.


	19. Convicts

_Former Prince of England Liam Henstridge accused of first degree murder of Ted Pryce in self defense. The victim was found shot to death in the Bates Motel in Springfield, Illinois. Police had been tipped off to a stolen vehicle leading them to the crime scene. Ted Pryce was on the run after being exposed as.._

"Can you change the bloody channel already?" Liam grumbles balancing his forehead on his knees. He's sitting on the cold concrete floor at a police station with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Eleanor and Jasper sit on either side of him also covered with a grey wool blanket. There was no amount of comfort that a fuzzy blanket could bring any of them at the moment. They had been taken into custody after the police discovered Ted's body.

Although Ted was one of the top convicts on the wanted list, it was imperative that the authorities interrogate and interview the three of them separately.

They hadn't said a word to each other since they were taken to the station in separate police cars. Now they wait for their fate with the blaring television reporting the international news that they had personally broken. It had been three hours since they arrived at the station.

"Liam Henstridge." A tall bulky officer with black hair emerges from a room holding a clipboard. "Come with me."

Liam gives a quick glance to Eleanor before pushing himself up off the ground. With his head hung low, he follows the officer toward the door leaving her and Jasper behind.

It was the first time they were alone in days. All she wanted to do was ball up in his arms and cry herself dry. They stare at each other immersed in the thick tension of the room. Jasper's eyes are bloodshot and the scruff on his face had turned into a full on goatee. His hair is disheveled and his expression is somber. He looks like he had been to hell and back.

Eleanor pulls the blanket around her shoulders tight holding his gaze. She rests her head on her knees feeling her eyes mist over.

"Don't cry," Jasper whispers extending his hand toward her. His posture is tense and it visibly pains him to see her in this condition. She grabs onto his hand and interlaces their fingers. "Don't cry."

* * *

"At exactly 7:37 A.M. Ted Pryce was killed with a gunshot to the head. Arcadia pistol, approximately shot 5 times." The detective casually speaks with his hands in his pockets as he circles the desk in front of her.

".. Yes?"

"Your brother, Liam Henstridge, has taken the fall for allegedly shooting Pryce seconds before potentially shooting you."

Eleanor is thoroughly confused as to what the interrogator was trying to get at. 'Taken the fall'? Was he _trying_ to make it seem as though she was the one who did it?

"What are you trying to get at," her voice is raspy. She's having trouble holding back her emotions. "My brother saved my life. I was kidnapped by that bastard for _three_ days."

The detective tightens his lips slowly nodding his head looking down at the pad of paper in his hands.

"Liam _saved my life._ This man murdered my father. What elsedo you want from me?" she speaks above a whisper with her hands clenched onto the table."You Americans _really_ have some nerve to-"

"Ms. Henstridge," his voice booms as he raises his palm silencing her. "Someone was murdered. It's simple protocol to question everyone at the crime scene. Are you willing to cooperate or are you going to make this more difficult than it needs to be?"

Eleanor huffs as she crosses her arms staring at the ceiling. She had already been slapped with a hefty fine and was put on probation for grand theft auto. The last thing she desired was to go over in immense detail the things that Ted did to her. Or the horrific sight of her brother brutally murdering someone inches away from her. Liam did it to defend all of them from the psychopath. Liam did it to protect his sister. He did it to avenge their father.

It feels like he's in an old movie he watched over a few beers a couple years back. A large steel lamp hangs over his head as the sole source of light in the room. The man before him struts back and forth with a cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth.

"And what were your intentions, Mr. Frost, driving all the way from California to Illinois?"

"To save my girlfriend."

"Why not call the authorities?"

Jasper drums his fingers on the table underneath him trying to keep his cool. Being a trained police officer, he was aware that the interrogator would try anything to strike a nerve. Receiving any reaction that didn't fit their quota would put him in a shit position.

"He threatened me. Told me he would kill Eleanor if I called the cops," he lightly speaks. "He used her as a ploy. He wanted me. Not her."

"Now why would he want you? A 26 year old straight out of Las Vegas-"

"Because I found the footage when I worked security," he replies feeling his body tense up. Admitting to this could get him in a load of trouble, but telling the truth was the only smooth way out of this.

After further questioning the officer finds that Jasper had technically withheld crucial evidence in the case of the murder of King Simon. He could be facing jail time if convicted of spoliation of evidence.

Leaving the dim lit room, he rubs the back of his neck staring at the ground. Exhausted and emaciated, he's eager for everything to be over. Whether he's taken into custody or not. The interrogator didn't give him much direction on his fate.

He's ushered to a new room where he finds Eleanor hugging herself. She's standing against a wall supporting her body with a vacant gaze.

"You two are free to go," an officer speaks handing her a clipboard. "Just sign here and here."

"Where's Liam?" Jasper asks taking the board from her hands.

"They're holding him for further questioning." She runs her fingers through her hair before opening up a plastic bag. The officers had contained all of their extra clothing and accessories.

Jasper nears her extending his arm for support.

"Get me the fuck out of here," she snaps frantically searching through the bag.

* * *

It was one week since the incident. Liam was staying with Eleanor and Jasper at their house awaiting trial. Still under suspicion for the murder of Ted, he had to wait to stand before a judge and plead his case. Jasper was also awaiting trial for the potential crime of withholding evidence. Meanwhile, Eleanor was already paying the price for stealing the man's car in Illinois and had to frequently check in with her probation officer.

Within the matter of a week, the three of them were inadvertently painted as convicts.

"Oh darling, I was so worried!" Helena drops her bags on the floor before flinging her arms around her daughter's shoulders. Allister and Jasper reflexively pick her luggage up catching a few stray lipsticks that fell out. "How are you feeling? You look-"

Liam walks in from the other room silencing his mother. She lets go of Eleanor and struts before him. Standing rigid with her arms crossed over another, she gazes down her nose at him. The room falls silent as they partake in a visual standoff.

"My son." Helena finally speaks closing her eyes as she brings him into her embrace. She ruffles his hair with her hand over the back of his head. She holds onto him longer than normal.

" _Mum_." He backs away irritably flattening his hair with his hands. He walks over to Jasper and Allister taking his mother's luggage out of their hands. "I'll show you to your room."

* * *

"Her name is Elisa Smith," Helena speaks with poise as she scoops a mound of rice onto her plate. They ordered in take out. There was no way in _hell_ that Eleanor would even consider or attempt cooking tonight. "The best attorney in the United States. She's gotten even the most juvenile out of trouble."

Liam stabs a piece of orange chicken feeling his cheeks burn with frustration.

"I'm _not_ a juvenile. I bloody saved my sister, which you have yet to thank me for by the way, and _I_ finally stopped Ted." He points his fork in his mother's direction as he speaks.

"If by stopped you mean killed, then yes, I would have to agree."

The tension in the room is impalpable. Eleanor shoots a few awkward looks over to Jasper. There was no stopping the vicious cycle once her brother and mother got into it. They would all just have to wait it out.

Liam slams his forehead into his hands as his fork hits his plate making a clanking noise. The last thing he needed was his sassy mother to make insensitive comments. He had been through enough.

"You are _so_ goddamn frustrating," he bellows throwing his napkin over his plate. He stands up tossing the chair toward the table before storming off into the other room.

Jasper, Eleanor, and Allister continue eating in silence without daring to get involved. Her family knew better than to cross Helena. Although she was brilliant, she was more manipulative and calculated than all of them combined. And that was intimidating.

"So, Jasper.." Helena's gaze turns him to stone as if she were medusa. He's frozen in his position with half a piece of broccoli hanging out of his mouth. "I wanted to officially thank you for protecting my daughter." She repositions herself in her seat with a glimmer in her eye.

"It's no problem Mrs. Henst- Ms.. Helena." Jasper rubs his face avoiding eye contact with anyone at the table.

During his recovery Eleanor informed him about his tryst with the former Queen a couple years back and it made him more uncomfortable than he was expecting. She's strikingly gorgeous. He can understand where her daughter inherited both her looks _and_ her bossy attitude.

"You know what?" Eleanor pipes up with a fake smile on her face. "You must have jet lag. I'll go get fresh linens."

* * *

Jasper's lips linger on his pint of porter beer. He glimpses at Liam across the table who is already five shots deep off tequila. It was understandable to get shitfaced after everything he had been through.. _plus_ having his problematic mother in town. Eleanor played it smart by remaining on her probation officer's good side and staying in for the night.

They're at a bar in Malibu within walking distance of the house. Jasper always enjoyed Liam's company, no matter what shit they happened to be going through at the moment. He believed that there was a reason he vividly remembered Liam after the accident. The former Prince served as an emotional anchor to Jasper since they got close. He was the only true friend he ever had in his 26 years on Earth.

They play a few games of darts before Liam encourages Jasper to take a couple shots with him. Since he didn't have to worry about driving he accepts the offer and decides to take the edge off.

"You know you really piss me off," Liam slurs with a weak finger pointed in Jasper's direction. "But you're my best mate."

Jasper can't hold back a chuckle chasing the tequila with his beer. Nothing cracked him up more than Liam's demeanor when he was drunk. He was brutally honest and his British accent got even thicker. A good buzz kicks in as he challenges him to a game of pool. Even though he protests that he's a professional billiards player, Liam struggles properly positioning his cue stick. They don't get very far into the game.

"It's alright buddy," Jasper consoles him slapping him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me.." A pair of girls interrupt their powwow. "Are you Liam Henstridge?"

"That I am, gorgeous." Liam tries to support his body weight against the cue stick miserably failing. Jasper rolls his eyes readjusting the backward baseball cap on his head.

The two girls are beautiful in their own right. They both have dirty blonde hair and a similar body type. Their fake tan is apparent as no amount of sun could produce the orange tint on their skin. One of them nears closer to Liam with her eyes set on the prize. The other one sways her hips as she walks toward Jasper.

"I'm Marissa," the petite girl speaks flashing her pearly whites.

"Jasper."

"You have really pretty eyes Jasper." Her body wobbles back and forth stabilizing the mixed drink in her hands. He coolly takes a sip of his beer avoiding her comment. "Let's do some shots!"

" _Yes_ ," Liam interjects attempting to stand up.

Before Jasper can get in a word the girls set down a round of patron shots. Following along and sticking to true 'bro code', Jasper entertains Marissa as Liam flirts with the other one.

"Do you know what I've never done?!" The anonymous blonde speaks cupping Liam's face in her hands."You should take a body shot off of me."

Liam looks like he had been resurrected into heaven itself looking into this random girls eyes. He is absolutely hypnotized. She lays on her back on the bar pouring a dollop of patron over her belly button. He slurps the shot off of her taut stomach before biting the slice of lime in her grip.

Jasper is amused. He's more than amused.

He's genuinely impressed with the amount of attention Liam could effortlessly receive from these American women. Even three sheets to the wind.

Jasper's vision is growing blurry as he desperately tries to maintain a balanced drunk. But after being fed numerous shots in a row it was all catching up with him.

"How do you two know each other?" Marissa asks resting her arms around his shoulders. Jasper narrows his eyes examining her body. She's fit.. probably works out a few times a week. Her big brown eyes are glossed over and bloodshot. She fits the description of 'his type'. It was the kind of girl he would hook up with while him and Eleanor were broken up.

Eleanor.

Did she even want to be exclusive? She herself said that she wasn't 'good' at being committed. To him, it sounded like a cop out. He would, literally, travel across the country to be with her. But is it what she truly wanted? She was simply impossible to read.

Immersed in his thoughts, Jasper looks down at the fresh shot glass in his hand. Before he knows it Marissa's dancing against him to the music. He peeks across the room at Liam who is already fully making out with the undisclosed blonde.

His hips sway to the music with Marissa.. but really, he's uninterested.

Marissa lets out a high pitched giggle before spinning herself toward him and bringing him in for a kiss. The sensation of her lips against his mentally sobers him up as much as possible. But his body doesn't cooperate with his mind. Jasper throws his hands up, as he did the night they were caught with Ted, and walks backward into a group of people. He trips over someone's foot stumbling to the ground.

* * *

It feels as though a hammer is repetitively slamming him on the head alternating between temples.

Physically being smacked upside the head jolts his eyes open. The sun has yet to come up.

Eleanor is standing over Jasper with her fists attached to her hips. In the position she's standing, her face is upside down sending his vision into a vicious spiral. He lets out a groan before shielding his eyes and sitting up on the couch.

His body reflexively jumps at the sight of Marissa passed out on the fur rug beneath the couch. She's wearing his hat and he instantly knows he's in deep shit.

"Who the _fuck_ is she?" Eleanor's voice cracks as she smacks him upside the head again. Jasper raises his eyebrows leaning his head to the side. He forgot her name.

"He didn't do anything," Marissa grumbles raising her head from the ground. Her bleached blonde hair spills over her face meeting eye contact with Eleanor. "He wouldn't shut up about you."

Eleanor licks her lips wildly moving her eyes around the room. He huddles in the corner of the couch covering his head. He doesn't want to risk being smacked again with the magnitude of a migraine he's already experiencing.

"Get the fuck out of my house. _Now_!" Eleanor's voice pitches to unknown heights as Jasper grips on to his ears trying to sound her out.

"Cynthia! Let's go." Marissa waddles over to the room Liam was staying in knocking on the door. The girl stumbles out of his room looking disheveled and in serious need of clothing. She intertwines her arm into her friends as they cooperatively exit Eleanor's house.

Eleanor triumphantly slams the door with a feeling of relief only to turn around finding Liam sloppily wrestling Jasper on the couch. Apparently the two of them were still wasted from a few hours prior.

" _Bloody hell_ are you both 11? Stop it."

It was as if she wasn't even in the room. She arches her hip to the side wresting her forehead on the inside of her wrist. She _hated_ when one of them disobeyed her. Nonetheless both of them at once.

Liam's foot accidentally hits a vase sending it crashing to the ground.

" _Boys_ ," Helena suddenly speaks through clenched teeth. She emerges from one of the rooms in a pink silk robe. Jasper releases his grasp on Liam's tank top before her son makes a loud thud falling to the ground.

"It's 6 A.M. You _already_ interrupted my sleep stumbling through the front door at 4 A.M. _Let. Me. Sleep._ "

Jasper enthusiastically nods his head as he retrieves his baseball cap off the floor covering his forehead. Liam has a stupid smile on his face excusing himself back to his room.

* * *

" _Stop_ ," Eleanor leans her shoulder away from Jasper who's pawing at her bra from behind.

She glances at the reflection in the mirror as he quickly puts his hands up before turning around and entering the shower. He raises the shirt over his head revealing his cut triceps. Eleanor forces her eyesight back to herself brushing her teeth. She barely got any sleep. Waiting up all night on Jasper wasn't something she was used to.

He clears his throat directing her eyes back onto his stark naked body. Her hand unintentionally pauses as the electric toothbrush lets out a funky noise spraying toothpaste across the mirror. Rolling her eyes at herself she spits into the sink and ties her hair up into a bun.

"Hey." He breathes against the glass of the shower door forming a halo of steam in front of him. Eleanor faces him cocking her head to the side. He draws a heart shape with his finger with his eyes dead set on her.

"You're insufferable." She covers her face with her hands trying to hide the unwelcome grin on her face.

He blows on the glass next to it poking two dots and a frown making a sad face. He's still noticeably drunk, acting goofy and throwing her off her game. She straightens her posture before nearing the shower. She wasn't going to let this go so easily.

"Who was she?" Eleanor casually asks trying to hide her jealousy.

Jasper shrugs his shoulders grabbing onto the bar of soap. "I told you. I don't remember her name. Just some Californian chick with a nice body." His aloofness to the scenario eggs her on even more. Jealousy was an emotion that Eleanor rarely had to deal with most of her life. She doesn't know how to keep it at bay.

"I will never let you go out with my brother again. The two of you together are a recipe for disaster," she speaks pointing her finger at him grabbing his attention. He opens the door gripping her wrists and pulls her into the shower with him. She lets out a squeal trying to get out of his arms but doesn't stand a chance.

"Have you gone mad?!"

Eleanor stands rigid before him soaked in her underwear and bra completely stunned. He nears her pushing a few wet strands of hair off of her face and grips onto her chin. She instantly loses herself in his eyes completely forgetting why she was upset with him in the first place.. or that she's standing in the middle of a shower dressed in drenched undergarments.

"I don't like it when you're mad at me," Jasper whispers wrapping his arms around the small of her back. His silly mood had suddenly turned solemn. He grazes his lips against her neck tasting the condensation. Goose bumps invade her body as she focuses on the sensation of his tongue against her skin.

His eyes widen as she lightly pushes him back.

"My _mother_ is in the other room, and _Liam_ is outside on the couch.. Oh.. _and_ I believe you brought some whore back to my house," she hisses obviously struggling against his touch. The more she resists the more of a turn on it is for him. It's one of the most alluring traits about Eleanor.

It always has been. The chase.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He wraps his hand in her hair tugging her head to the side before returning his lips to her neck. He casually fingers the inside of her panties lowering them. Pushing his bare body up against hers, he successfully unhooks her bra this time around. She looks up at him entranced by his gaze. He had strongly lured her into his mousetrap of seduction.

She was losing this battle quickly. They hadn't had sex in over two weeks. On top of that, seeing another woman next to him drove Eleanor absolutely wild.

Surprising him, she takes charge forcing her lips onto his. She sucks on his lower lip as he lets out a light moan. Before he has a chance to make the next move, she drops to her knees and takes the length of his erection into her mouth. He has to regain his stance caught off guard by her sudden change of mood.

After a few minutes Eleanor raises to eye level with a taunting smile across her lips. Physically trembling, Jasper's eyes search her face. He's desperate for more. The combination of the warm water and heavy breathing steams up the entire bathroom. It's hard to fully see her.

Backing him against the wall she presses her body against his standing on the tips of her toes. She lightly sucks on his earlobe as the water spills over both of their heads. She pauses nearing her mouth closer before she whispers,

"You're _mine_."

* * *

"Funny thing I learned this morning. Showers serve as a natural amplifier," Helena casually speaks buttering her toast.

Jasper nearly chokes on his orange juice.

Eleanor's face turns scarlet.

Liam shoots the two of them a look before burying his head in his hands letting out a groan.

" _Helena_ ," Allister snaps setting his fork and knife down.

"What?" she replies with an innocent smile on her face. She imprints a bite mark in her toast before wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Later on that day Helena and Allister booked a hotel room down the street once they received word that it would still be at least a week before trial. Eleanor couldn't be more relieved to get her nosy mother out of her house. Sure, her and Jasper had fucked like rabbits earlier that day, but was it necessary to call them out as she did?

Jasper had been quiet for hours since they left. Liam stayed in his room.

"Thank _God_ they got a room for bloody sake." Eleanor rolls her eyes retrieving the bottle of wine from her side of the bed. They are mindlessly watching television in their pajamas. Sipping straight from the bottle, she instantly feels relaxed. Jasper nods his head in agreement extending his hand toward her without making eye contact. He takes a sip before his face twists up. He had forgotten in the moment that he loathes the taste of fermented grapes. He was too absorbed in his thoughts.

"Eleanor." Jasper's voice is husky. He forces himself to swallow placing the bottle on the floor. His vision doesn't move from the TV.

"What?" She furrows her eyebrows picking up on his tense body language.

"I don't know what's going to happen next week. For Liam, or for myself.."

She waits as he visibly struggles to gather his thoughts, his eyes still set on the television. He attempts to look at her but turns away once she meets his gaze.

"Fuck," he speaks under his breath suddenly grabbing onto her face with his hand. Her chipmunk esque cheeks smash against his thumb and index finger as he finally looks into her eyes. "I'm really not good at this.."

Eleanor's mind is running overtime trying to follow his bizarre behavior. It could really be anything that he's about to tell her. It could be that he had actually slept with the girl last night. Or that he was fucking with her all of this time and didn't _truly_ have retrograde amnesia.

"Just know that I love you, alright?"

 _Oh._

His cheeks flush as he lets go of her face and turns back toward the television. She feels her heart flutter watching him in this rare vulnerable moment. It was truly adorable.

Leaning over his lap retrieving the wine, Eleanor repositions her back against the headboard. Jasper remains fastened in his position expressionless as ever.

"I would say I love me too if I received the mind blowing BJ you did earlier." She grins before taking a swig.

He breaks character letting out a huge groan. Tossing the remote into her lap he gets out of bed picking his t-shirt up off the floor.

"I'm getting the whiskey."


	20. Guilt

**Hey guys. I'm back! It's been a rough couple weeks. Boyfriend and I of 4 years broke up and I'm just trying to get back on my feet. But enough complaining from me- I'm happy to be back and writing again. I'm planning on ending this one soon but have an idea for another fic. Happy reading.**

 **BTW- Does anyone follow Tom and Alex on Instagram? Their pictures together kill me, so effing cute!**

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

She had come eye to eye with him in many places. Extravagant events, family gatherings, college fraternity parties. But nothing was quite like meeting eye contact with her brother in prison.

The dim lighting projects the depressingly grey environment. The deafening silence sends a chill down her spine. It's next to freezing within the bare stripped brick walls. Not even the touch of Jasper Frost could spark an ounce of warmth within her body.

Liam stands behind bars as if he were a caged animal, vacantly staring back at his sister. The ear shattering sound of a buzzer signals the opening of the barrier between the three of them. Jasper keeps his hand on the small of her back as she hesitatingly takes a step back. He encouragingly nudges her forward as Liam is allowed to take a few steps toward her.

"Lenny," he speaks under his breath clearly on the brink of tears. He's wearing an orange jumpsuit and his hands are tied behind his back bound by handcuffs. The bruises on his face indicate that his presence hadn't been welcome.

"You have 15 minutes Henstridge," the guard warns as she uncuffs him.

Jasper dismisses himself sitting in the adjacent room allowing them to have their privacy. Eleanor and Liam sit down at a table across from each other. She tries her hardest to swallow back the lump in her throat but it's next to impossible.

"How are you?" Eleanor squeaks.

It hadn't set into her mind that this _was_ reality until she finally saw him, in this condition, before her. Liam was a prisoner. For protecting her. From the murderer of their father. If he hadn't taken the gun from her hands by just a few milliseconds, she would be in his position.

"I could be better," Liam replies with a faint smirk. He's visibly paranoid, as if at any moment someone could jump him. His eyes dart back and forth from her to the other inmates wandering about in the visitation area.

Eleanor bites her lip as the tears well up in her eyes. She cups her hands around his fists which are tightly grasped upon the table.

"It's only for 3 months." She nods her head trying to soothe him.. but really, she's trying to convince herself. _It will only be 3 months._ "I'll get you out of here as soon as I can.. no matter what."

"We've run out of options Len," Liam replies finally looking into her eyes. "We're lucky I only have to serve this amount of time."

Eleanor releases one hand from his grip wiping a stray tear from her cheek with her wrist.

"Who do we have here, your highness?" A tall, muscular man coated in tattoos stands up at a table behind them. He's looking down his nose at Eleanor strutting toward them.

Liam clenches his jaw, his eyes madly bouncing back and forth.

"Just think about what we will do once you're out," Eleanor speaks in a lame attempt to ignore the inmate. But she knew within an instant she had lost her brother's attention. He was in defense mode.

" _Liam_ ," she encourages tightening her grasp.

"You're pretty cute. Cuter than what the tabloids make of you." The tatted man flicks his nose with his thumb as he speaks. "What's the matter sweetheart? Why won't you look at me?"

Liam lets go of her hands and firmly grasps onto the edge of the table.. a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any second. Eleanor uncomfortably readjusts the purse on her shoulder keeping her vision on the ground. At this point, the man is within inches of the table.

"I like girls like you. Not afraid to be a little slut-"

Liam bolts from the table forcing Eleanor to grip onto the table to regain her balance. He sucker punches the man across the face sending him back a few feet. But this guy is feet taller, and visibly much stronger than her brother. He regains his stature and punches Liam in the stomach as hard as he can.

"Guards!" Eleanor shouts stumbling backward toward the gate.

Officers flood into the area with their night sticks aggressively slamming the both of them. One officer grabs onto her shoulder's escorting her out of the room.

Within a matter of seconds Jasper is grabbing onto her subconsciously placing her behind his body. She buries her head into the back of his neck as her tears soak his shirt.

* * *

"It should have been me." Jasper stares up at the stars with a tall glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Or me," Eleanor replies dipping her body further into the warm water. She raises her body onto the edge of the jacuzzi taking a sip from her own glass. Usually she didn't drink whiskey, but after a day like today she needed it.

Jasper looks straight forward without moving his vision an inch. She closely examines his face desperately trying to read his expression per usual. He won't look at her and his jaw is tense.

The sound of the ocean roars beneath them as they stare toward the fire pit. He pushes his wet hair back with his free hand, eyes still set straight ahead.

"There's nothing we can do.. you do know that, yes?" Eleanor asks squinting her eyes at him.

He doesn't reply. Another long sip from his glass.

"Fucking hell Jasper, I'm not in the mood for your brooding bullshit-"

"It _should_ have been me, Eleanor," he hisses slamming the glass down.

The chirping crickets only get louder. She studies him closely lighting a cigarette from the pack resting next to the hot tub.

"I got away with everything," he continues. "And now he's sitting there getting his ass kicked by some low life _criminals_. It's not fair. It's not right. I can't sleep at night knowing he's in there. I'm the criminal. He isn't."

It was the most vulnerable she had heard him speak in a while- if ever.

"You're not a crimi-"

"I _am_ a criminal. I tried to steal the fucking royal diamond. I chased after Pryce like a madman hungry for blood. And Liam is taking the fall? I will never forgive myself for that, or this," he rapidly cuts her off.

Before she can say another word he steps out of the jacuzzi taking his drink with him. She dips her body back into the steaming hot water floating on her back looking up into the night sky.

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

Liam lays on his back on the two inch mat beneath him. The concrete bench is his bed for the next 3 months. He had added a fresh black eye to his inventory of injuries after defending his sister. Provoking a fight put him on further suspension for his actions.

At this point, he is numb. His eyes fixate on the ceiling listening to the inmates in the cell next to him stomp around and yell obscenities. He doesn't know how long he can stand this. He isn't sure if he can handle the amount of times he will get his ass kicked within the next few months. He had always thought of himself as a pretty strong guy overall, but this was nothing short of a rude awakening.

Jasper comes home from work throwing his tool bag next to the door. Eleanor is scrolling through her laptop but quickly shuts it to greet him.

He hadn't been the same in weeks. Basically since Liam had gone to jail. It was clear as day that he took full blame of the situation. If _he_ had simply shot Ted first, everything would be different. After all, he was the one who found the footage. He was the one who was the body guard.

"What do you think about Paris?" Eleanor chirps walking toward him.

Jasper immediately rolls his eyes opening the refrigerator to grab a beer. He cracks it open and leans his body against the counter. He says nothing.

"It drives me insane too, you know," she softly speaks. "My brother is in there and there's _nothing_ I can do about it. But we can't let it drive a wedge between us. You haven't said a bloody word to me in days."

Jasper puts his beer down and suddenly grabs her by the hips pulling her close.

"We can't run away from our problems forever," he whispers pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Not in this beautiful house in Malibu, not at some random club in Hollywood, and certainly not in Paris."

"Well then face it," she hisses shoving him away.

Jasper's eyes search her face as he pauses for a moment. He picks the beer bottle back up and takes a quick sip without breaking eye contact.

"I have been. It's your turn Eleanor."

* * *

Liam sits at one of the lunch tables staring down at his tray. It's loaded with beige colored food that all meshes together into a blob of tasteless crap. He has no appetite and he's just ready to get back to his cell.

But then someone slides his tray off the table skidding it across the room. He looks up to meet eyes with the same inmate who he fought a week ago. His heart instantly sinks as he takes a large gulp of air. _Not again._

"Sup pretty boy?" he speaks lightly nudging Liam on the shoulder. "When's your sister coming back to visit? I can't wait to-"

"I don't want a fight," Liam says through clenched teeth.

"I didn't ask if you _wanted_ to," the tatted guy grabs him by the shirt lifting him in his seat. He pulls him up to his face so they are inches apart. Liam knows in for a load of pain.

"Henstridge!" One of the prison guards shouts. Liam is inwardly overjoyed that for once, the guards were preventing a fight to break out. It was nothing short of a miracle. "Come with us."

Liam gives one last look before flattening his shirt with his hands and walking toward the guard. He's thoroughly confused why they would need him, especially during lunch hour. But whatever it took to get away from the vengeful tatted bull he would take.

Usually they would cuff him on the route from the cafeteria to his cell, but they don't. They lead him toward the shower area and throw him the pair of clothes he wore when he turned himself in.

"You've been released."

Liam's body freezes in its position as he tries to process what the guard was saying. But the guidance of a shove throws him into a locker area where he gets dressed. He feels as though he's in a daze pulling his jeans and v neck t-shirt on.

The officer opens the door toward the entrance of the office, only to find his mother standing before him. She's in her typical power stance with her arms folded and her eyes ablaze.

"I _told_ you I would get you out of this my darling."


	21. Goodbye

**Part 1 of the conclusion.**

 **Thanks so much for all of the support on this fic.. all of the feedback and love has been overwhelmingly amazing.**

 **And _yes_ this is a sad chapter but never fear, there will be a happy ending. I would never give Jaspenor otherwise! Happy reading. :]**

* * *

"London, _really_?" Eleanor rolls her eyes throwing her arms up in disappointment. "You _do_ realize that's the very place we escaped from, yes?"

"And look where it's landed us, Lenny.. well especially me. My life has been nothing short of a living hell since we moved to America." Liam clasps his hands in front of him on the table with a look of perseverance in his eye. "Plus. It's our _home_."

Jasper sits next to the twins in silence forking a piece of chicken off his plate. Helena sits across from him next to Allister. Neither of them bother eating while listening in on the tense conversation. Usually, their mother was the first one to speak up and give her opinion.. but for now she knew it wasn't her place.

"I can't go back there," Eleanor firmly states folding her arms lounging back in her seat.

"And why not? We had our fun.. for the most part. It's time to come home."

Eleanor thrusts her chair back in its place before storming toward the window. She stares out over the infinity pool at the glistening ocean water. Jasper's eyes scan the table as her family unanimously give him the 'go follow her' look.

She can feel his presence approach her as he placates his hands on her hips and kisses her on the shoulder. She stands rigid with her arms crossed and her eyes fixated on the view before her.

Eleanor loved Malibu. She loved the calm surroundings, the friendly people, the beachy vibe. She had gotten used to calling this her home. Yes, it had been nothing short of a dramatic roller coaster since they touched down on American soil, but she had convinced herself that she was happy here.

"Maybe he's right," Jasper softly speaks rubbing her arms from behind. She quickly turns on her heels to look at him in thorough disgust.

But once she hears him say it, it clicks in her head. _Maybe_ it would be best for the Henstridge's to face what they had been running from for so long. And in Jasper's words, to stop running from her problems.

The shame of losing her title as Princess almost 2 years ago.

"And what will happen of you if I do leave?" she asks, her eyes welling up with tears.

His vision drops to the floor as he nervously bites his lip. Jasper knew deep down that London was _not_ the place for him. He betrayed a whole nation by selfishly withholding evidence of their King's murder. That would be too heavy to carry on _anyone's_ shoulders. Even him.

Apparently, Eleanor can read the grim expression on his face as the tears stream down her cheeks. She rips out of his grasp charging toward their bedroom slamming the door shut.

Jasper looks back over to the table who had all visibly been listening in. Liam stands up and walks over patting him on the shoulder.

"Very selfless of you mate. She'll be alright. Plus, you could always come with us."

Jasper shakes his head with half a smirk on his face.

"I can't. Too many negative memories.. at least the ones I remember."

* * *

Eleanor refused to talk to him all night. She balled herself up in their blankets taking up most of the comforter. He lays lightly shivering under the thin sheets staring up at the ceiling.

He's unsure why he's receiving the silent treatment from her.. if he had learned one thing from Eleanor, it was that no one could ever tell her to do anything. With that being said, she would have refused without any further debate if she didn't want to go back to England.

Maybe she was taking her frustration out on him. But then again, Jasper never understood women. Especially Eleanor.

He can hear her sniffling as she grabs a tissue from under the covers. He wants more than anything for her not to be in pain. He hated seeing her cry.

Jasper had always expressed his emotions physically and was best at comforting her in that way. Even after three hours, he couldn't think of the right thing to say. And God forbid he say the wrong thing.. it wasn't worth the risk.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispers with her back still turned to him. He turns his head to look at her, surprised she has finally spoken up. "And I know that America isn't for me. I bloody _hate_ Americans."

He lets out a light chuckle but quickly takes in a sharp breath trying to resume his silence. He turns on his side and grabs her from behind spooning her. Luckily, she accepts his advances nudging her bottom towards him. He runs his fingers through her hair before resting his head on her pillow.

"You will never lose me. No matter where you are on the planet, I will always be with you."

* * *

Allister tapes up one of the final boxes scattered across the kitchen floor. They had spent two days straight packing and preparing for the move.

Liam and Eleanor would be travelling back to the U.K. to temporarily live with their mother while figuring their living situations out. Jasper found a reasonably priced apartment in the San Fernando valley that was close enough to his job.

They had no intentions of breaking up, but they were aware that living on opposite sides of the Earth would be nothing short of a challenge. Luckily, Eleanor had enough money to fly him out whenever he could get time off for work. She was determined to make things work between them.

She was aware that she had to make the move back. It was time to find herself again. Attending CU she was able to experience what a 'real' young adult experienced. Furthermore, how an American young adult lived. And it had its ups. But it certainly had its downs.

Eleanor had come to find that no matter where she was, there would always be those seeking to take her down. Perhaps it was due to her reputation as former royalty. Perhaps it was her intimidating beauty and presence. But the most profound thing she had learned was that running away from her home; attempting to escape the humility of the downfall of the monarchy, was not the answer.

Having a boyfriend like Jasper to support her during this journey made her feel like the luckiest woman on the planet. She would miss him miserably, but he loved her enough to do anything for her. Just as she did when he had his accident. They would _always_ be there for each other and love each other unconditionally.

And that she was certain of.

"Good bye darling, we will be seeing you soon." Helena's eyes glow as she kisses Jasper on the cheek with a genuine smile on her face. "Thank you for watching over her."

"Always," Jasper replies tensely nodding his head. He was not one to get emotional, but he felt a sinking feeling in his heart rapidly approaching.

Allister shakes his hand before getting in the limousine that would be escorting them to the airport.

Next Liam walks up to him with a glum expression. He pulls him in for a big bear hug before taking a step back and examining Jasper before him.

"Well, it's been one hell of a ride. But it's not over. I'll be purchasing your plane ticket to come visit the second I get home."

Jasper nods his head again feeling a knot form in his throat.

"You're not getting emotional on me, are you?" Liam teases pinching Jasper's shoulder with one hand. "You can save that for Lenny. Be well Jasper."

And with that, Liam enters the limo.

Jasper's vision is blurry, his eyes filled with tears. He looks up to meets Eleanor's gaze, her eyes glossed over as if she had been crying for hours.

She comes in for a hug nuzzling her head into his chest. She's hyperventilating from crying so hard and at this rate Jasper has no shame for the amount of tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Are you sure you can't come? You still have a chance," she squeaks squeezing onto his torso.

"This is your time, Eleanor. You're going to do amazing." He kisses the top of her head while stroking her hair. "We will get through this. I promise you."

"Okay," she sniffs moving her face away from his chest. "Well I guess this is good bye then."

"It's never good bye. It's see you later," he forces a smile wiping a few tears off his face.

She quickly nods her head trying to regain her composure.

"I love you Eleanor."

"I love you Jasper."


	22. A Happy Ending

**Sorry for taking a while to post!**

 **Did you guys see who they cast as Robert for season 3?** ** _Hot_** **. And the mention of the _assassination_ of Pryce? Jeez talk about spoiler alerts!**

 **I will be in Israel for the next 10 days so I won't be on for a little while. I've never had Robert in any of my stories and the new casting kind of inspires me to make a new fic based on where I think season 3 may go...? During my trip I will have a lot of time to think on that one. :] Happy reading loves!**

* * *

There was an unexpected warm welcome once the Henstridge family returned as a whole to England. Perhaps the leaked footage of the murder of King Simon had given the nation a new sense of empathy for the royal family.

Liam's assassination of Ted Pryce gave him the reputation of a hero who avenged his father.

Eleanor was the damsel in distress held hostage who had been saved by her brother. As the media put it: if Liam hadn't been there she would have met the same grim fate as their father.

But there was one thing missing from the story.

Jasper Frost.

If _he_ had never recovered the footage, the nation and the Henstridge's would have never had the chance to take a strike at Ted. If _he_ hadn't scouted out and chased after Pryce when Eleanor was held captive in the back of his van, she would have most likely never been found.

But England would never know that.

Eleanor folds a few linens as she stares out her window. It was snowing outside and below zero. It had been years since she had the opportunity to experience this weather.

Being back for nearly two months gave her the time to realize that she was truly home again. This is where she needed to be.

She hadn't spoken to Jasper in two weeks even though he promised he would visit soon. She thinks about him nonstop. Deep down she knows it was the right decision for her to return to England. It would be selfish to have demanded him to come with her. After all, he too needed to find himself as an individual.

And apparently, that meant without her.

Jasper loved his job at the construction site and managed to upkeep a one bedroom apartment in downtown Los Angeles just fine.

He seemed happy the last time they talked.

Tomorrow the family would be going on air at one of the local news stations for an interview. Helena was insistent that Liam and Eleanor attend. Even though she was no longer Queen, she would never lose the desire to upkeep the family's name in the public eye.

Liam reunited with his old friends and was visibly the happiest Eleanor had ever seen him. He no longer had the pressures of holding any royal titles or expectations. He could just be himself.

It was times like this that she wished she had spent more time making real friends while living in the palace. All of her old 'friends' only used her to get into the most lavish clubs and sample her designer drugs. But no longer being the Princess gave her access to neither.

Eleanor wrote in her journal often and rode her mother's horses around. She only drank every once in a while and hadn't touched a single drug since coming home. At 26 years old she felt like a mature young adult. Maybe her experience in America really had taught her more than she thought at the time.

* * *

"Good morning, my name is Angelica Carter and welcome to London Today." A woman in her forties with bright red hair and a pearly white smile talks into the camera.

Eleanor glances at the teleprompter which has a screen next to it reflecting her image. She's wearing a navy blue sweater and leather pants with black booties. Liam sits to her left wearing a button down burgundy long sleeve. Their mother is next to him wearing a skin tight neon pink dress regardless of the fact it's negative five outside.

"Today I'm sitting down with the Henstridge's and getting their side of the story. Joining me is Helena, Liam, and Eleanor. How do you do?" Angelica extends her hand shaking Helena's.

"Liam, Eleanor, how does it feel to be home?"

Eleanor's eyes latch onto her brother.

"Brilliant," Liam thankfully speaks up. He has a tense smile spread across his lips as he readjusts in his seat. It had been a long time since they were live on air.

Angelica's eyes pan over to Eleanor, hinting at her to speak up.

"It's been.. great." Her raspy voice prompts her clear her throat.

"So let's talk about Ted Pryce."

The interviewer jumps right into it. Just like that. If she wasn't already uncomfortable before, this would ensure it. Eleanor anxiously runs her hands in her hair looking toward her brother who this time returns her gaze.

He looks just as nervous.

"He was one of the most wanted convicts in international history. The murderer of the great King Simon. How _did_ you find the video?"

The interview goes on for another painstaking ten minutes poking at their most pressing issues. The nudity scandal between Aspen, their time at CU, the chase with Ted.

But then she brings it up.

"Eleanor, you were seen in many photographs over the past couple of years with this young man."

She looks next to the teleprompter and a picture taken by the paparazzi shows up. It's a picture of Jasper with his arms wrapped around Eleanor. It was the night of the Jack Beats concert. The night they fucked at least 3 times high on a load of cocaine in Hollywood.

Even though she has a smirk on her face, the knot in her throat is growing larger. She had done a good job at avoiding her feelings and how much she missed him. But being faced with photographs of them left her no place to hide.

"Who is he?"

She can't fight the tears from pooling in her eyes. Why does this have to be happening on live television?

Liam puts his hand on her lap trying to comfort her. But it doesn't help.

"CUT!" Someone from the dark abyss of cameras and television screens in front of them shouts.

Eleanor squints her eyes through the tears and sees someone running toward her. A set of bright blue eyes burn through her.

"J-Jasper?" she whispers standing up on her feet.

"Keep the cameras rolling," Angelica demands as she watches on for what was sure to be television gold.

"Why don't you have your phone on?" he runs up to her completely out of breath. He quickly turns on his feet wincing his eyes at the bright lights projected onto them. "Oh.. right."

"W-what're you doing here?" Eleanor asks, her heart pattering faster than ever before.

"I've come to repair what I fucked up."

"You can't cuss on the air-" Angelica interjects.

"Save it lady," Jasper puts his hand up silencing her without breaking eye contact with Eleanor. Liam lets out a chuckle as Helena's jaw drops.

Jasper bends down on one knee grabbing onto Eleanor's left hand. There's a resounding gasp in the room. Her knees are weak. The whole room is spinning. His facial features are morphing into different positions like some fucked up Picasso painting.

"Eleanor. I have been so lost without you. I'm sorry I haven't called. I've been so confused. And I always try to make the best decisions for you, but I always end up fucking everything up-"

"Please stop cuss-"

"Sh!" Liam silences Angelica.

"I don't care if I'm in London, Vegas, Malibu, or in the middle of fucking Illinois. Life always leads me to you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No matter where we are. Because wherever you are _is_ my home."

It was the first time she had genuinely smiled in weeks. It feels as though the pieces of her shattered heart were slowly mending back together.

"Eleanor, make me luckiest man alive. Will you marry me?"

Jasper opens up a box exposing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was more glorious than any piece of jewelry she used to gape at in the palace. It was perfect.

"Yes, of course," she responds without taking a second to catch her breath.

The room erupts in applause as he placates the ring on her finger and brings her in for a kiss.

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

"You look stunning." Liam pushes Eleanor's veil behind her head. He's visibly fighting back tears which isn't helping his sister keep her emotions in check.

"This is it!" Eleanor excitedly nods her head gripping onto the bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"We've been on quite the journey. Who would have thought we would have ended back here three years ago?"

"London will always be our home.. Even if we are just one of the people now."

The sound of music from outside signals them that it's time for them to walk.

"Even if we are just one of the people, you will always be a Princess in my heart," Helena smoothly speaks as she emerges from the other room. She kisses Eleanor on the forehead before walking through the curtains down the aisle.

Liam gives a big proud smile before extending his arm for her to grab onto.

"Let's go get married Lenny."


End file.
